Flower Falls and Crystal Calls
by chaosmoon75
Summary: Caius has been tasked with handling a Goddess-sent Emissary, but she is not at all what he was expecting. Elle never thought she would wind up being sent through Etro's gate to face Paddra and all that went with it. Can the two work together to figure this out and get her home, or will things fall apart around them? In the end, will she even want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A few things, yes I know, a new story lol. Like all my others, I will update when I have time and inspiration, but I wanted to get the first chapter out there. I started this because I felt horrible for Caius after the way things ended for him in Across the Divide and Through Valhalla. There could be more in that universe I could do to make it better, but this was my solution because I am obviously a masochist. :) On another note, you will see a few OCs in here since this is covering an era that the games don't really touch on. I'm going to try and stay as faithful to the games mythos as I can, but remember this is all my interpretation. Also, the same goes for Caius' original name, before he took the Ballad clan name. It's a stab in the dark. Please feel free to give me your input. I always like to hear if there is something concrete (like in the ultimania or something). If there is, I haven't seen it yet. That's it for now. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

Elle Bachman had slowed to a crawl as she turned down the darkened alley. She gritted her teeth as she ducked behind a dumpster and tried to peek around it to see if she could find any trace of the perp without getting shot. He had already fired twice, so they knew he was armed. When there was no trace of him in the small square of light from an upstairs window, she took a deep breath and eased around.

She cursed under her breath as she realized the alley was not a dead end and wondered where in the hell her partner was. He was supposed to have been right behind her. She looked back and didn't see anything. She debated for a moment whether she should wait for him, but a gunshot echoed in the near distance, and she cursed again. She took off toward it.

The man they were chasing was a small-time drug dealer that had been sampling his own goods too often. He was sloppy, but he was also unpredictable and dangerous. He would not have typically shown up on her radar, but he was suspected of going into a drug-induced rage and killing off two of his runners.

Elle eased around the corner into the next alley and cursed a blue streak when she saw headlights pass at the far end. There was no telling where he went now. Still, she couldn't give up. She might catch sight of him if she made it fast enough. She raced down the alley and spared a half a glance for the poor creature he must have shot out of paranoia a few moments earlier. It might have been a mangy cat or a huge rat. It was hard to tell now. She shuddered at the thought and pushed harder.

She was already tired of city life. She had come there because even though the competition was stiff, at least opportunities were a lot more common. That, and the fact that doors weren't automatically nailed shut to you if you had the wrong equipment downstairs. She had been right too. It had taken a few years, but she had managed to make it into homicide just six months back, and she wasn't even twenty-six yet. Still, there were days like this one that part of her wondered if it wouldn't be better to sit on the side of the road in the countryside and wait to give random speeders tickets. There was only one thing that kept her in the city and focused.

She was jerked from her introspection and back into the present before she ever reached the end of the alley. Her eyes widened, and time seemed to slow to a crawl as the man she had been chasing jumped around the corner with his gun raised and pointed right at her. There was nowhere for her to run and no time to duck. She had time to wonder where the hell her worthless ass partner was once again as she watched the flare around the muzzle in front of her.

Elle had heard stories of adrenaline spiking to the point that time seemed to slow to a crawl, but this was becoming unbelievable. Her foot had finally fallen, and she threw herself to the side and had time to turn as the bullet was leaving the gun. She watched in morbid fascination as it headed to the location she had just been standing and wondered what the hell was going on. At least until she saw a bright light flash behind her.

The golden glow was so bright she had to cover her eyes. It wasn't until the wall she had thrown herself against seemed to crumble away that she began to wonder if maybe she hadn't been able to move after all. Had she been hit, and the rest was all a dream while she bled out? That would undoubtedly have been more believable that the giant cogs and wheels that were flashing by.

There was another flash of golden light, and she was suddenly falling through a grey sky. It looked like the city on a stormy day, at least until she looked down. Then it looked like something out of a nightmare. Ruins and monsters, dead colored beaches, and no signs of any life. It was at that point that she lost the fear of hitting the ground. Surely it wouldn't hurt if she was already dead.

As that thought crossed her mind, another flash nearly blinded her, and she was once again flashing past the strange cogs. She shut her eyes tight and tried not to hurl. What the hell was going on?

She felt, more than saw, one more flash through her closed lids. Before she could open her eyes to see where she was now, she landed hard on one shoulder. She rolled with it and came to a stop with a grunt. Before she could even open her eyes, she heard a woman's voice cry out. "Run!"

She had no idea who they were talking to, what was going on, or where she was, but she did know that her instincts had saved her ass on more than one occasion, and right now, they were screaming bloody murder. She was on her feet in less than a second. She gritted her teeth at the feel of her shoulder, but as she rolled it, she realized she might have gotten lucky. It felt bruised, not broken.

She looked around and was shocked to see tall grasses and plateaus in the distance, with a small clump of trees nearby. What caught her attention was a movement in the grass about two hundred yards out. It was coming straight for her, and her gut was telling her whatever it was, she didn't want to meet it.

She took off at a dead run for the clump of trees and prayed there wasn't anything in the grass between her and them. Of course, she couldn't get that lucky. At least she was able to see the boulders before she ran face-first into them. They weren't so large that she couldn't jump onto them with her momentum, she just hoped it wouldn't slow her down, especially when she started hearing screaming growls. And there was definitely more than one of them. She had no interest in slowing down enough to look back and see what they were. That could wait.

She grinned when she was able to use the clump of boulders to propel herself forward and gain a little more space, but it was a lost cause. Whatever was behind her was gaining fast. Luckily, she had been closer to the trees then they had been to her. She was pissed that she had dropped her gun at some point, though she knew it might not have done her much good.

As soon as she reached the cluster, she jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch before she swung up into the neighboring tree. She quickly scrambled as far up as the thickest branches would allow and still hold her weight before she finally paused and looked back.

Her heaving breath nearly froze in her lungs as she saw a pack of something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a giant cat with the biggest damn teeth she had ever seen. "Holy shit! This has got to be some Area 51 bullshit if I ever saw it. Damn. Where the hell am I!"

One of the beasts had put its paws on the base of the tree below her and bellowed up. The breath it released was a noxious green color, and Elle was glad she was too far up. When it almost touched her toes, she grabbed the branch above her and lifted them until it dissipated. When the beast growled again at the lack of response, she leaned over and glared at it. "Grawww to you, too, jackass!"

The beasts quit trying to get to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't seem to be able to climb, but they weren't going away either. She might be able to wait them out, but she needed to find answers, and patience wasn't her strong suit. Instead, she looked around to see what she could find to help her. There had to be _something_.

* * *

Caius had not known what to expect when he had been approached by Paddra Nsu-Yeul that morning. As he was only the apprentice guardian, he rarely had the opportunity to interact with her directly. Most of her instructions were given through his mentor, and the current guardian, Paddra Lor-Praes.

Instead, they both came to him, and the Seeress addressed him directly. He knelt and listened as she placed her tiny hand on his head. "Paddra Sol-Caius, listen well. I have seen that an emissary of the goddess is to be sent. You must travel outside Paddra to meet this person and bring them back here. Whether this is an omen of ill or good has yet to be seen."

Caius had not questioned the order, though he did have questions about other aspects. He kept his head bowed. "May I ask two things?"

"Of course."

"How am I to know the person I am looking for, and where will I find him?"

He didn't see the slight upturn of Yeul's lips, nor did he hear it in her voice when she answered. "There will be a sign you cannot mistake. The only guidance I can give you is to head toward the Steppes. You will know what you seek when you find it."

Caius was frustrated by her answer, but he did not let it show. As he approached the edge of the Steppes and a flash of light pierced the sky, he instantly understood. There were four other hunters with him. Even as formidable as he was, it would not be realistic for him to go alone, nor would it be honorable to greet a messenger of the goddess with so little respect, be their intentions ill or not.

They made it the edge of the pass in time to see the person land in the grasses a short distance away. Caius had dropped into position to lunge forward if necessary as he saw the grasses starting to sway, but his attention was drawn when the person stood, and it was not a man as he had expected, but a woman. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high tail, and her clothing was unusual.

That was the least of what caused his shock. He stood straight as he watched her scan the area with one quick sweep before she turned toward a nearby copse of trees. His eyes widened as he realized she was going to try and outrun the gorgonopsid pack. The hunter next to him started to run to her aide, and Caius held up his arm. They were still close enough to rush to her aide if necessary, but he had a feeling it would not be. He wanted to see how this played out.

He took a step forward as she launched herself from a small pile of rocks and used it to propel herself further. When she made it to the trees, she used her momentum to swing up and climbed with little effort. One of the hunters next to him finally spoke up nervously. "Caius, she is no hunter. She has no weapon. We cannot leave her."

Caius knew they were right, of course, but he wasn't ready to move yet. They could still see her clearly, and her actions spoke of self-preservation, but not fear. His thoughts were confirmed when she turned back to the growling beasts and returned the favor. The apprentice guardian had to clamp his jaws shut to keep from laughing at the sight of the petite woman roaring at the large carnivores.

When she turned back toward the top of the tree, he sighed and motioned his hunters to fan out. They would sneak up on the pack and take them out without harming the woman. Their plans were thwarted when they were nearly upon the small pack when several sharpened sticks came pelting down from the woman's location. They were too small to do much damage, but they were enough to drive the beasts away from her perch. Had the hunters not been waiting, it would only have been temporary, but they each took advantage of the confused and fleeing animals and cut them down before they could counter. They whooped as the last one went down. Not only had they easily fulfilled their duty, but they would bring back a good haul as well.

They had moved to gather the three beasts but froze as they watched Caius approach the woman and bowed. She had gotten down from her perch as soon as the gorgonopsids had fled and was now eyeing them all with the same confusion as she had the beasts. Up close, her voice was much huskier than Caius had anticipated. "Thank you for the help, but can you explain what those things were?"

When Caius stood, her eyes widened slightly, but that was the only indication of any emotion. "Please forgive me for allowing the gorgonopsids to cause you trouble, Emissary. The seeress has instructed me to meet you and guide you back to our fair city of Paddra."

Elle blinked a few times and took a step back. She looked around again and then back at the man in front of her. She looked him up and down in a manner that had him raising a brow at her. Had he not been told she was a messenger of the goddess, he might have taken offense. A couple of the other hunters snickered, and he shot them a glare as he watched the woman tense. He didn't realize her intention until she had already turned to run.

He was shocked enough at the action that she got a head start, and she was surprisingly fast. Despite her speed, his longer legs gave him an advantage she could not outrun. He sighed before he gave chase. The last thing he had expected was to have to convince the emissary to come with him.

It was only a matter of moments later that he tackled her and had her pinned to the ground. He held her arms down and erased his aggravation as he tried to explain the situation with patience. He could understand that she might not trust them yet, but he could not afford to let her go.

"Emissary, please forgive my rough handling, but my instructions were clear. You must return with me. I give you my word that I will personally ensure your safe passage. If I let you go, will you promise not to run again?"

Elle had not stopped struggling against his grip. "Hell no! I have zero intention of going with a bunch of crazies. First, I have to deal with giant cat-dogs with death breath, and now I'm supposed to be on Pulse? Unless I'm dead and this is hell, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Caius sighed and wondered briefly if this had been part of the vision, and Praes had decided to test his patience with this. He looked up at one of the other hunters that had finally caught up, and the man gave him a wide-eyed look in return. He realized what Caius had planned and wasn't sure he wanted any part of it. Still, the apprentice guardian was the one in charge, so at Caius' gesture, a short length of rope was handed over.

Caius made quick work of tying her hands and feet together, that way, even if she did manage to get loose, she could not run. Her objections were numerous and deafening, and he thought about adding a gag, but decided that would only be disrespectful. He was not trying to insult her, just get her back to Paddra, even if she was unwilling.

As he hauled her up and over his shoulder, she was still screaming. "It is a crime to assault an officer of the law! You better pray to god I'm dead, and this all a dream because when I get out of here and find my gun, you will be walking with a limp! And don't think I'll be aiming for your damn knee!"

Despite his aggravation at the way things turned out, Caius found that with each successive threat, he had a harder time not laughing. She was not afraid. She was not repeating herself. She was constantly coming up with new and creative ways to threaten to maim him. He also noted it was him in particular. Most likely because he was the one that had tackled her and tied her up and was currently carrying her over his shoulder, of course.

Despite the humor he found in her creativity, he was glad when she finally ran out of breath and fell silent about halfway back. He paused at that point and allowed her to stand for a moment. She looked like she wanted to be sick, but managed to glare at him anyway. When he grinned at her, she shocked him by lunging at him with a snarl. He managed to grab her, but had he been any slower, her maneuver could have knocked him out with a simple head-butt. Not that she would have gotten far with the others right there and her still bound, but he had to admit she had spirit, even if she wasn't thinking past the moment. He held her at arm's length as she started struggling again.

"Emissary, please. I will ask you once again. We mean you no harm, and I would think you would prefer to walk into the city rather than ride into it in such an undignified manner. I would be willing to untie you if you would agree to quit fighting me."

Elle finally stopped and gave him a hard look. Just before he had let her down, she had stopped struggling because she had caught sight of a small creature that had hidden quickly, but not quickly enough for her not to recognize what it was. It had been some sort of flan. Now, giant cat-dog things were not outside the realm of genetic manipulation. Flans were a different story. Living, breathing, confections were not a thing in the real world. And yet she had seen one.

With a sigh, she held up her hands. "It's Elle, not Emissary. If you want me to be willing, then call me by my name."

She still wasn't convinced she wasn't dreaming, or dead, but this was way too weird. So far, these men had only helped her. Even if the one in charge had been handsy as hell. He eyed her for another moment to make sure it wasn't a trick, and she rolled her eyes at him. "You have my word. I won't run. Not like I know where I would go anyway. I think I'm a long way from home."

Once her hands were untied, Elle rubbed a little feeling back into them while she resisted the urge to rub her stomach as well. The man was built like a stone wall, and his shoulder hadn't felt any softer than one. She was shocked when he held out a hand. She raised a brow when she took it tentatively and shook it.

His look turned confused, but he adjusted his grip until he grasped her forearm and shook. It was her turn to look shocked, but she shrugged as he stepped back and introduced himself properly for the first time. "It is my pleasure to escort you, Elle, Emissary of the gods. I am Paddra Sol-Caius."

Elle's eyes widened, and she looked the man over once again. She really must be dreaming. He fit the bill all right, but the clothes were all wrong. Plus that name, it wasn't what she remembered. He was supposed to be Caius Ballad, right? God, she should have never let her brother convince her to play those stupid games. She shook her head and tried to formulate an answer that would make sense. How the hell do you make sense in a dream?

"Ah, nice to meet you. May I call you Caius? Or is that offensive? I mean either way. Feel free to drop the Emissary part. I'm just Elle."

Caius saw something flash through her eyes that was akin to recognition quickly followed by confusion. He had begun to wonder if this was the wrong person after all, despite having seen her arrival, but now, he was wondering if his assignment had less to do with testing his patience and more to do with something else entirely. Especially with as easily as she jumped to using his given name. Still, he wanted to be polite. He bowed his head slightly in deference. "It would honor me greatly if you chose to use my given name."

Elle swallowed hard as he gestured for her to follow the two hunters that had taken the lead. He took up a spot beside her, and the other two were following behind them. Even though she was now freed, she was far more silent. Her gut instincts were kicking in again, and she had a feeling she was about to face something far more dangerous than a pack of cat-dogs with death breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was more than an hour later that Caius stopped the group and sent the hunters ahead. Elle turned to him with a raised brow as they took the three gorgonopsid corpses and left them with quiet well wishes. She had a feeling they would have been a lot more exuberant if she hadn't been there.

Once they were gone, Caius turned to her with a solemn look. "Emissary, I have been asked to escort you directly to the Seeress. We will take the longer way around the city, but it will be safer. At least until you have been given her blessing."

Elle gave him a sharp look. She had a feeling there was something he was leaving out, but she still wasn't convinced this was really happening. She gestured for him to lead on. "It's Elle, and after you."

He pointed to a small side path that she had not seen and ignored the rest of her statement. She sighed and again wondered what the hell was going on. Why were they calling her Emissary anyway? He had said something about gods, but none of it made sense. If it weren't for the sturdy feel of the stone under her feet, she would not have doubted her dream state.

When they cleared the top of the path, Elle was afforded her first view of the city below. They were on a cliff overlooking a bustling metropolis, and it took her breath away. It wasn't as large as some of the cities she had seen, but it was not small by any means. Even from where she was, she could hear the echos of people. She noticed that there did not seem to be any motorized vehicles, though she couldn't see all the streets. The thing that struck her the most was the fact that there appeared to be a plethora of green throughout the city. There were a couple of squares close enough for her to see that were filled with people, and each had a fountain in the center. In a word, the place was breathtaking. If she had to live in a city, this would be a city she could stand. At least from this vantage.

She was drawn from her appreciation by Caius. "Very few are allowed to see the city from this vantage. It is spectacular, is it not?"

She gave him a genuine smile. "Yeah. It is."

He gave her a stunned look. He hadn't expected her to agree so easily, but shook it off and gestured back toward the path. "Please, we are expected."

Elle felt her gut clench. So far, she had held it together because she still believed it might be a dream. She had to cling to that thought harder and harder as they walked farther down the path. She shook her head at her own thoughts. If this wasn't a dream, what the hell was it?

After a short distance, they headed back down another narrow path where they were intercepted by two more warriors. When they saw it was Caius, one of them stepped to the side, and the other took up the spot in front. Caius allowed Elle to follow the other man and took up the position behind her. She almost felt claustrophobic, as there wasn't much more room than for them to walk in a single file. At least not comfortably. She figured it was a security measure of some sort as they ran into two more guards at the head of the trail.

When they stepped back into the open, it was into a small courtyard similar to the ones she had seen from above. This one was smaller, but the most significant difference was that there were few people. A handful of guards were scattered around, and a few women were seen walking through talking quietly, but otherwise, it had a reverent air.

Elle was enchanted by the beautiful stonework but was pulled from her examination when a young girl's voice called out. "Ah, Caius, you have returned."

Elle turned to see who had spoken and froze as her eyes locked onto the speaker. There was no mistaking the girl for anyone other than who she was. No matter which incarnation, no matter the universe, no matter whether it was a dream or reality, Elle didn't need to ask who she was. All her carefully crafted denials came crashing down around her as she looked into the girl's eyes and saw more than herself reflected back. "Yeul."

Elle took in a sharp breath at the girl's nearly imperceptible nod. She was too busy trying not to hyperventilate to notice the looks she received from the few people close enough to hear her speak. Finally, her mind gave up trying to process it all, and she did something she had never done, not once in her entire life. She fainted.

* * *

Elle groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was revolting against the way the room seemed to be spinning. She knew she hadn't been drinking with the guys in weeks. She hadn't had any time. She reached up and grabbed her head and groaned louder when she brushed against a bandage covered bump that made her head pulse harder. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the room to stop moving.

It was at that point that she heard a girl's voice. "Careful, you hit your head on the edge of the fountain when you fell. The healer said it didn't look bad, but you might be dizzy. You should take it slow."

At the sound of the girl's voice, everything flooded back, and Elle shot up. She felt bile come up in response to the double vision her motion caused, but she clamped her jaws closed and held herself up with one arm. She concentrated on the color blue in front of her until her vision finally cleared.

When it did, she saw the teenager sitting a short distance away, with a giant of a man standing just behind her. No one else was in the room. As intimidating as the man was, the girl had all her attention. "This is all real. I'm really here."

It wasn't a question, but Yuel nodded anyway. Despite the girl's reassurances, Elle started to reach out and touch Yeul anyway. The man behind her flashed forward and grabbed her wrist before she could. Elle glared at him until Yeul placed a hand on his. "It will be alright. Let her be."

The man glared at Elle, but he released her. She didn't hesitate to finish what she started. As soon as she made contact with Yeul's hand, though, she jerked back with a gasp and covered her face. It took her a moment to get herself back under control, and she looked back to the man with confusion. "Who are you anyway?"

The man raised a brow and looked down at Yeul. She nodded once, and he crossed his arms before answering in a gruff voice. "I am Yeul's guardian. Paddra Lor-Praes."

"What?" She gave him a confused look before she turned to the girl. "But what about-" Something in the girl's gaze caused her to cut off, and her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

The man looked slightly offended by her reaction, but it was Yeul that spoke. "I have not been shown why you have been sent, not in its entirety, but I do know you have a role to play here. The Goddess Etro has brought you herself. I watched as you would have died, and Etro stepped in."

Elle was already confused, but she hoped whatever was coming might help explain things, so she leaned a little closer. She tried not to jerk back when Yeul reached out to her and touched her chest. "Had the goddess not stepped in, the weapon would have struck you here, would it not have?"

Elle looked down to where the girl had pulled the edge of her shirt down and revealed the top of the left side of her chest. It was hard for her to see it clearly, but there was a mark there that hadn't been before. She jerked her head up. "What is that?"

Instead of Yeul, Praes spoke. "That isn't a brand, though it looks similar to one."

Yeul nodded up to him. "In place of her injury, Etro claimed her. You have been given a task. What that task is I do not yet know. I do, however, know there is more to you than what we see. You knew me. And you knew Caius. I find it strange that you do not know Praes, though. Why is that?"

Too many thoughts were scrambling through Elle's head at once. The goddess saved her, but she claimed her? And now she really was on Pulse, but back before Caius was the guardian. What the hell. Did that mark mean she was a l'cie too? None of it made sense.

She ignored the girl's questions and stood. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself and ignored the man as well. "I need time."

Yeul sighed and gestured for Praes to move away. She didn't understand everything yet, but she did know this woman was pulled from somewhere, perhaps somewhen, entirely different. It was not surprising that she would need time to adjust.

What was surprising was her reaction when she stood and finally noticed what she was wearing. She looked down at herself and then glared back at Yeul. "Where are my clothes?"

The girl answered serenely. "The healers changed you when they treated your wounds. You had several from your arrival, as well as the bump to your head. Do not worry, it is the standard garb of all women in Paddra. Although your hair will mark you as foreign, you will not stand out so much."

Elle desperately wanted to insist on getting a pair of pants instead, but she needed space to think first. Her priority was getting her head straight. "My things?"

Yeul gave her a small smile. "All back in equivalent locations."

At those words, Elle felt her waistband. At a familiar weight, she sighed in relief. She realized there were probably things she needed to learn from this girl, but she needed to take a walk first. "Is there anywhere I can't go?"

Yeul gave her a long look that made her want to fidget but finally answered. "Please do not leave the city. There are dangers outside that you may be unfamiliar with, and unless you are escorted, it would be unwise."

Elle nodded. "Makes sense. That's it?"

Yeul looked up to Praes, and the man frowned but held a pouch out to Elle. She took it with a raised brow. "You will have a place here to sleep, but that will be enough for food while you are in the city. It is not much, so keep a keen eye on it. Our city is peaceful, but that is no reason to be stupid."

Elle snorted. "I'm a cop. That's one thing you don't have to worry about."

He didn't seem to understand what she meant, but she was in no mood to explain. She figured out where to tie the thing and turned to leave. She was stopped when Yeul called out once more. "Oh Edelweiss, one more thing. This compound locks our doors at dark. Please be back by then."

Elle slowly turned back around and tried not to look like she wanted to murder the leader of the Farseer tribe. "No one calls me that. My name is Elle."

Yeul gave her a nonplussed smile. "But it is lovely. We have a similar flower, you know, though the one here near Paddra is purple."

Elle had to close her eyes and take several deep breaths as she counted to ten. Her voice was still hard. "It is not lovely, it's insane. My parents were obviously not thinking clearly. Now, I get that you may not understand, but please respect my wishes and don't call me that."

For the first time, Elle wondered if Yeul had done it on purpose as the girl smirked. She also wondered how much the girl wasn't telling her. "If I cannot call you by your name, then I must insist on calling you Emissary. It is unfortunate, as I had hoped we could get to know one another better."

Elle didn't like being called that much better, but as long as she wasn't called that blasted name, she'd deal with it. She gritted her teeth and nodded. "I'll be back by dark."

She didn't wait for a response before she pushed through the hanging cover and into an outer chamber. She was greeted by the sight of Caius standing next to the exterior door. He stood when he saw her, and she grimaced. "Emissary, are you feeling better?"

She paused at his conscientious question and wondered why he cared? It was weird, but even as stressed as she was, she knew she couldn't just ignore him. She nodded. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back."

She tried to head for the door, but his hand shot out and held it shut. He gave her a worried look. "You cannot go into the city alone. You do not know the ways, nor do you know the people. You could get lost. Allow me to arrange an escort."

She grabbed his wrist and moved it off the door. "Not necessary. Paddra might be big, but I've seen bigger. I'll be fine. I need space. Now move. Please." She tried to remember to be polite.

He looked like he was about to argue, but they both turned as Praes called out to him. "Caius, come. I have a task for you."

Caius frowned at the man and looked between him and Elle. When his mentor gave him a glower, he finally moved from the door. She didn't wait around to see what was going on before she headed out.

There was a different courtyard in front of the door, but this one didn't have a fountain. It was much smaller and had two guards by a gate. They opened it and let her into the courtyard she had been in previously. She realized that when they said this was a compound, they hadn't been kidding. It only took her a moment to locate the gate out into the city.

Once she was outside the gates, she looked down and noticed that although the path she had taken had brought her over the city and back down into the Seeress compound, they were still well above the rest of Paddra. There was a winding path that led down into the city. Elle started down. She wondered briefly how easy it would be for her to make it back up with her head still swimming, but that was a worry for later. At least it wasn't as bad as it was when she first sat up.

There were benches set occasionally on the path, and more than once she thought about taking one, but she wanted more distance. At least for now. It was less than a half-hour when she finally made it into the city proper. The part of town near the complex was bright and airy. The merchants had opened shutters, and there were pleasant smells that reminded her she didn't know how long it had been since she had eaten. Still, the looks she was getting made her hesitant to stop anywhere.

It wasn't until a group of children nearly ran into her, literally, as they were playing chase that any of the adults said anything. The little boy out front froze right before he collided with her legs and fell backward instead. She gave him a shocked look and knelt down to help him up, but he scooted back and took off in the other direction. She huffed at his rudeness as she stood, and the rest of the kids scattered.

A woman came running over and looked like she was ready to cry. "Please forgive their rudeness. They are only children."

Elle gave her a confused look. "Of course. No harm done. Uh, are you okay?"

At her question, the woman did start crying. Elle was never good with crying, people, but she tried. She patted the woman's arm awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean anything bad if I did."

When the woman only cried harder, Elle tried to back up, but two other women had come over by that point. One of them had taken the crying woman in hand, but the other gave Elle a sympathetic look. "Pardon us, but we were not sure what to expect. We saw you come from the Seeress' compound. It has never been seen before with a foreigner. Please, come in and have some tea. It will be good for all of us."

Elle wanted to get out of there already, but she didn't want to cause issues either. She gave the woman a nod and allowed herself to be led into the shop. When all four women were seated, they introduced themselves. Elle knew there was no way she could remember them all, not with everything else she had on her mind.

Thankfully, she was able to get away quickly with profuse thanks and promises that she would be back another day. She wasn't necessarily lying, as she might, but at the moment, just trying to think straight was a chore.

Once she was out of the shop, she slipped into the alleys. It might be a little more dangerous, but it was also less crowded. She had also learned long ago that the alleys said a lot about a city. These were surprisingly clean. Whether it was just this part of town, or something else, they looked to be used for deliveries and private entrance and other such things. There didn't seem to be any homeless or trash. Then again, she also hadn't seen anything electric.

She hadn't realized what she was doing, but as she stood to the side of the largest building she could find, she laughed. She had said she wanted fresh air, and in a city, that usually meant up. She couldn't believe her luck in finding this place had a staircase that went up the side. There were doors periodically, so she figured whoever used the building used the stairs, but as she looked around and found nobody outside at the moment, she decided it didn't matter. She had asked if there was anywhere she couldn't go after all.

When she got to the top stair, she was still not to the top of the building, but if she got on top of the rail, she was close enough she could jump and grab the ledge. When she did, her shoulder screamed at her, and she bit her cheek to keep from cursing, but it was only sore. She was still able to find a bit of purchase with the toes of her boots and hauled herself up.

Once she got to the top, she walked to the edge and looked around. From here, she could see the whole city, and it was just as breathtaking now as it had been the first time she had seen it. It was just too bad that she had given up so much for the opportunity.

Now that she was finally alone, she sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge and let thoughts of her brother fill her. God, what was he thinking? What was her precinct thinking? Her partner? Even if he was worthless, he had to feel something, right? Maybe he was glad to be rid of her.

She laid back and looked up at the blue sky and watched the clouds pass over and pretended for just a moment that she was back home and had just taken a visit to her grandparent's farm. No matter how much she didn't want them to, her tears finally started falling. She allowed them for the moment. At least she was alone. She could let them come for now, where no one else would see them. She couldn't afford to later. Later she would have to figure out why she was there and how the hell she was going to get home. But just for the moment, she was going to let herself be human.

**A/N: **The more I get into this, the more I find this is a daunting task lol. That's okay. I'm not one to give up easily. I hope you enjoyed. Also, to **Joanna - **I would love to do a story about Vincent, but I don't think that it will happen anytime soon. I still have many that I am currently working on plus a few more that are brewing that I haven't even started yet. Eventually though, it'll probably happen. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elle hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt herself being lifted. Her instincts had her reacting without thinking before she was fully awake. The knife she kept at her waist was out and placed against the ribs of whoever it was that was holding her. The man froze before he even straightened all the way.

She opened her eyes to see Caius looking down at her with shock. She released a long breath and pulled the knife back. "Sorry. Gut reaction."

Caius finally finished standing, but he was still giving her an evaluating look. "Do you always carry a knife?"

She pushed against his chest. "Would you put me down?"

He sighed and did as she asked. Once she was on her own two feet, she stepped back and looked around. It was fully dark, and she cursed. She had promised to get back before the compound locked for the night. No wonder they sent Caius after her. What was he? Was he an apprentice? Either way, it didn't matter. She sighed and put the knife back in the hidden sheath. "To answer your question, yes. At least one." She paused and held out a hand.

He looked at it with some apprehension. This woman had already proven herself to be just as unpredictable as any warrior he had encountered. When she sighed and dropped her hand, he watched her shrug. "Look, I don't blame you for anything. I just wanted to apologize. It seems we've gotten off to a rough start. All I know is I was shoved into this without being asked first, and I'm still trying to figure it out."

His brow drew down, and it was several moments later before he said anything. "Praes told me he saw your mark. You were branded by the Goddess. Is it true?"

Elle laughed bitterly and pulled back the edge of her top. "I guess that's what this is. It's what Yeul said it was anyway. I know it wasn't there before."

Caius' eyes widened. "I have never seen that symbol."

"That makes two of us."

Silence fell between them at that. Finally, Elle looked into the darkened city with a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to come after me. I didn't mean to fall asleep up here. I just had a lot on my mind, and this was the closest I could get to open air without leaving the city."

Caius watched her for a few moments as she looked up to the stars. It had taken him hours to finally track her down. Praes had called him into the Seeress' chamber only for Yeul to tell him that for the time being, he was to be assigned to both guard and guide the Emissary. He had once again questioned the reasoning behind the order, but not aloud. By the time he had followed her, she had disappeared. He had been aggravated, but there was still a part of him that had been impressed. With her appearance, it should not have been as simple for her as it had been. It was only the fact that someone had spotted a person on top of the Learner's and Healer's quarters and had reported it to the guard that he had even known where to look.

As he looked at her now as she watched the stars, she seemed every bit the small and fragile woman he thought she was as he saw her sleeping. Though he felt that was the façade and not her true face. He doubted a fragile person would be willing to struggle as she had. He finally broke the silence. "Emissary, I believe I owe you an apology as well. Perhaps we can start anew with the day tomorrow. I have been asked to guide you. For tonight, please allow me to take you to suitable sleeping quarters."

Elle turned to him with a dark look. "Alright, if we have any chance of getting along at all, then we need to get one thing straight. My name is Elle. Not Emissary, not anything Else that Yeul might tell you. Elle." She stepped up and held up her hand again.

Caius eyed it for a moment before he clasped it like he had earlier that day. She grinned at him and shook. "Great! I'm Elle Bachman. Nice to meet you, Paddra Sol-Caius."

A small smirk crossed his lips as he let go. "You have asked to call me Caius, yet you have asked me to call you Elle. Is that your given name?"

Elle blinked at him as she realized the different naming conventions might seem a little strange, but at least he seemed to catch on. She nodded. "Yes. Bachman is my family name."

His smile widened as he gestured toward the edge. "Elle, why don't we find our way down."

She moved to where she knew the stairs were and looked over to him before she remembered she was wearing a dress still. She grimaced. "Let me go first if you don't mind."

He looked like he was about to object, but she didn't give him a chance to before she sat down and then twisted so she would fall and catch the edge. Once she was dangling at arm's length, she let go and dropped the rest of the way. It was still far enough to rattle her teeth since she dropped to the landing and not the rail, but not enough to hurt. She looked up to see Caius watching her with wide eyes. She waved up at him. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head before he followed her down. When he was beside her, he gestured toward the stairs. "I believe the Seeress had quarters for you in her compound, but they are locked for the night. I know it might be a bit awkward, but given my assignment, I would be happy to allow you to use my lodgings temporarily."

Elle froze and looked up at him. "Your assignment? I thought you said you were supposed to show me around tomorrow?"

Caius looked uncomfortable under her scrutiny, but he answered. "I have been asked to guide you the entire time you remain with us."

Elle raised a brow and stepped back. What was that girl up to? She had no doubt Caius was just as much a pawn in this as she was. Finally, she shook her head. She wasn't going to get answers by alienating the man. At least he was polite. It was weird as hell talking to him after him being the main bad guy in a game she once played, but it wasn't like she really knew him. She had to think about this logically if she stood any chance of making it out alive. Besides, she had slept in far worse conditions.

She waved for him to lead the way. "Do you have a couch I can crash on?"

He gave her a confused look. "I do not understand."

Elle sighed. "I meant I don't want to intrude any more than I have to. I appreciate your offer, and I'll take it, but if you have something like a pallet or something? Anything other than where you normally sleep. Get it?"

Despite her worries and attitude and general weirded outness by the situation, Elle was still very much a woman and very much aware that Caius was a damn fine man. She had been trying hard not to think of his bed and him in proximity to it. Things were weird enough without that.

Thankfully he must not have noticed the fact that she was awkward about the offer, or he was too polite to mention it as he nodded. "I understand. I believe we can figure something out. Please follow me."

The city streets were quiet and dark as she followed him back toward the other side of the city. As she looked around, she noticed the main streets were lined with lamps that glowed a green color. She stepped closer to one and tried to see how. When Caius spotted she wasn't next to him, he came back and gave her a curious look. "What is the problem?"

She pointed up. "What do you use? It doesn't look like fire or electricity."

Caius blinked. "Electricity?"

Well, that answered one of her questions. She sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing. Can you tell me what that is anyway?"

He looked up and frowned. "It is a derivative of the glow mushroom. They are cultivated in nearby caves and are used for most outdoor lighting. Their essence absorbs the light during the day and releases it at night." He gave her a frown. "Surely, this is common."

Elle sighed. It sounded like phosphorus, or something similar. "I understand the concept. It's just different where I'm from." She turned back to the road. "Sorry, I know it's late. I didn't mean to distract you."

He was still giving her an odd look, but he turned back to the road. It was only a few minutes more before they reached a building that was still several stories. Elle realized with a start, that even though these people didn't have the added benefit of electricity, most of their buildings were of sturdy stone and not wood. Plus, they were all multi-storied. It made sense, with the city not able to grow out. They were protected in the valley, but space was limited as well. She looked around as he led her up the stairs and smiled. For a society that was not as advanced as hers, it didn't feel awkward. At least not yet.

When they got to the top floor, he opened one of the doors and led her into a spartan room. The only things that might be considered decorations seemed more like hunting trophies. Elle almost laughed but managed to hold it in. She should not have been surprised by his decor. As he left the room, she looked around more and began to wonder how much time he actually spent in the small apartment. It almost seemed more like storage space than living quarters.

Her attention was drawn when he returned with an armload of things that looked like a mix of blankets and furs. She raised a brow as he set them down on a small table and cleared a corner before he turned back to her. "Please let me know if there is anything else you require. I will be in the next room. I will return you to the Seeress in the morning."

"Thanks." She wasn't sure what to think about any of this, but even if there was something missing, she could deal for one night. When that was all she said, he gave her a nod and went back to the other room to give her privacy. She looked through the pile and found several soft furs that she layered with a blanket for a pillow and another thinner one to cover with. The night air was chilly coming through the window, but not more than what she was used to. It was actually nice compared to the humidity during the day.

Even though she had slept some already, and her head was full to bursting, Elle was surprised to find herself blinking back a yawn not long after she settled into her makeshift bed. It was more comfortable than she expected it to be, and it wasn't long until she was asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Elle was woken by a masculine voice calling her name. She frowned. It was too deep to be Kurt's, and he shouldn't be in Chicago anyway. He was still attending Blackburn, nearly a full state away. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed them as she yawned. "Did Kurt let you in?"

The deep voice chuckled as he answered. "I believe you have things switched. These are my quarters, after all."

At his words, Elle groaned. She had hoped it was all a bad nightmare. She sat up and was at least thankful that her head wasn't still pounding as she glared at her purple-haired host. He was grinning at her. "Is Kurt your mate?"

She sighed and shook her head as she pushed herself up and started trying to clean up the mess. "No, he's my little brother. He's the only person that has a key to my apartment, though, and he's been known to be a little shit. It wouldn't have been the first time he's let himself in after a night out with his friends."

"And you allow this behavior?"

She paused and looked back at him with a sad smile. "Not really, but it's hard to tell him to leave when it's just the two of us."

His eyes widened as understanding came to him. He wasn't given a chance to say anything as she handed him the pile of folded blankets and such. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

He looked confused for a moment, but he nodded as he realized what she meant. "It is an honor to assist."

She gave him a sardonic look but kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked around. "Now what?"

He set the armload back on the table and started to gesture back to the entrance, but her stomach picked that moment to growl loudly. He frowned at her. "Were you not given the means to find food yesterday?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I had too much on my mind. I think it's been a minute since I actually ate."

His frown deepened. "We can find something to break your fast before we return."

"That would be great."

He gestured to the door, and she followed him back down. When they got back to the street level, she was inundated with the sounds of a busy city once again. There weren't the sounds of honking or squealing tires, but there were the rumble of cart wheels and the clomp of different beasts. Most notable were the giant yellow birds. The first time she saw one, she stopped and stared until Caius came back and asked her if she was alright again. She wondered how many times she was going to do something like that before he realized just how different her world was. He seemed like a smart guy.

Thankfully, he was also polite and didn't ask about it as he led her through the streets. It wasn't long until she began to recognize buildings from the day before. She was surprised when a familiar face stepped out in front of them and smiled up at Caius. "Good morning, Apprentice! Do you have time for tea? I could have it brewed for you in no time."

Elle tried not to laugh at the way Caius looked at the request. He was obviously not unaware of the other woman's ulterior motives behind the request. With that being the case, Elle was shocked when he stepped to the side and nodded. "We have yet to break our fast. Would you still have food as well?"

The woman turned wide eyes to Elle and then looked between them. "Oh, I didn't realize you weren't alone! Of course, we always welcome customers. Come in, come in!"

Elle raised a brow as the woman frowned slightly as she turned to the back after they were seated. She leaned over and tried to speak in low tones. "I was here yesterday for a few minutes, but I cannot remember her name for the life of me. Do you know it? I was too frazzled."

He raised a brow at her admission and smirked. "She is Paddra Lor-Raine."

Elle sat back with a frown. "Is Lor a common family name then?"

They were interrupted when the woman came back, and Elle jerked up as she called out. "You remembered! You seemed rather distracted, so I wasn't sure you would. Or were you asking about my uncle?"

Elle gave Caius a shocked look, and he shrugged. She looked back to the woman and stuttered a little. "Actually, I was just asking to see if there was a relation, but I guess I got my answer."

The woman smiled wider, but there was a sad note to it. "Yes, well, I haven't seen him in years, but if you do, feel free to tell him that he still has family that thinks of him sometimes."

Elle suddenly felt like she was in the middle of something she didn't want to be and wondered if this was more the reason Caius had been uncomfortable and not the fact that the woman had been ogling him. Still, she tried to be polite. "I'll do that."

She was more than thankful when the woman put a plate in front of each of them and a steaming cup before she walked off again. She picked the cup up and wrinkled her nose at the acrid smell. Caius chuckled at the look. "It is not as bad as it smells. Here." He cut a piece of fruit from his own plate and squeezed it into his own cup and motioned her to do the same. She followed suit and took a tentative sip.

She nearly gagged on the bitter flavor that the sweet fruit did little to cover. It was like adding sugar to coffee. She could tell he was trying not to laugh at her and she glared at him. She tried to keep her voice low. "Have you never heard of cream? I mean, this isn't exactly coffee, but it's close enough."

He sat back with a start. "In the tea?"

She shrugged. "Why not? It would cut the bitter better than something sweet." She made a disgusted face, and he did laugh. He caught Raine's attention, and she was by their side in a flash.

Her attention was solely for Caius as he made the request. "Do you have any milk left this morning?"

She gave him a questioning look, but she nodded. "For you, I'm sure we can find something. Give me a minute."

She was as good as her word and had a small bowl of milk. She handed it to Caius with a grin. "Here you go!"

He then turned and handed it to Elle. She tried to ignore the look the woman gave her as she poured a bit into her tea. When it became a sufficiently creamy color, she stirred and tried it again. Once the bitter was toned down, she was surprised to find it was actually pretty good. It had a spiced tone that was different than anything she had before. She grinned over to them both. "Much better. Thank you!"

The woman blinked at her in confusion. "I have never seen anyone add milk to their tea."

Elle smiled awkwardly. "Oh, well, where I am from, there is a similar drink. The milk cuts the bitter. It's pretty good when you can taste it past that part."

The girl's eyes widened. "Not everyone complains about the bitter, but I will remember that for people that do, thank you!"

Elle didn't even get to respond before the woman ran off again. Caius caught her attention again as he pointed to the drink. "I have never seen the like either. May I?"

It took her a moment to realize he was asking to drink from her cup. She gestured to it. It was the least strange thing she had seen in the last couple of days. His eyes widened as the liquid crossed his tongue, and he set her cup back down. "That is almost decadent. Such a small change to make such a significant difference."

Something in his words snagged Elle's attention, and suddenly, she felt like she had been hit by a sledgehammer. The ripple effect. Small pebbles still made large waves. Oh god, how could she have been so blind? Surely Yeul wasn't as clueless as she was letting on either.

Caius must have noticed something was wrong as he gave her a worried glance, but she shook her head. She needed more information before she could decide anything. For the moment, she needed to eat. Getting sick from malnutrition wasn't going to help anyone. The rest of the meal was quiet before he led her out and back up the long trail to the Seeress' compound.

**A/N:** This is both fun and intimidating to write. It's almost a blank slate since it's more than a thousand years before the first game takes place. That's even way before Fang and Vanille's time, so it's going to be a lot of world building, even though the later world is known. I'm looking forward to it. I have big plans, so I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they made it back into the compound, they were immediately stopped by a guard and told they were expected. Elle wasn't shocked by that news as she then followed Caius deeper into one of the buildings. She _was_ surprised when they walked out into a private courtyard that had a small fountain. Yeul was trailing her fingers in the water and didn't bother looking up when she spoke.

"I trust you both slept well?"

Elle had a hard time keeping her tumbling thoughts from making her voice come out hard. "Well enough, but there are a few things we need to discuss."

Caius and Praes both glared at her for the tone she used, but Yeul only sighed as she stood and finally turned to them. "I suppose that means you have had the chance to understand. Very well." She then gestured to the two guardians. "Please leave us."

Praes stepped forward with a frown. "Please forgive me, but is that wise?"

Elle understood why Yeul didn't want things to be overheard, at least if it was what she thought it was. She waved her hand to grab Praes' attention. "How about we compromise? I can stand in the doorway so you can see me from the other room. Would that work?"

He gave her a look like she was crazy, but Yeul's next instructions were clear. "Praes, do not forget that Edelweiss was sent here by the Goddess. Etro would not have sent someone that wished me harm. The Emissary should be afforded the same respect you would give to me."

Elle cringed at Yeul's continued insistence in using her full name, but she didn't call her out on it. Hopefully, neither of the men would pay it much mind. Praes was still frowning, but he bowed. "Of course." He then turned to Elle. She could tell he was not happy about the request, but he wasn't going to contradict Yeul. He then bowed to her as well. "Forgive me, Emissary. I only speak out of concern for the Seeress."

Elle nodded and resolved to try and stand where he could see her anyway. She hoped it would ease his mind a little. "I understand."

Both men then bowed and turned to leave. Elle moved to stand where she could still see them as Yeul turned to her with a smile. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

Elle took a moment to see what she could gather from the girl's body language. She still wasn't sure if Yeul knew more than she had led her to believe and was keeping quiet, or it was something else. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't get more than what the Seeress wanted her to see. Her voice was aggravated when she spoke.

"Look, I know I tore out of here yesterday without asking a lot of questions, but with time I think I have a better understanding of what is going on. My questions have to do with how much you know? I know you aren't obligated to tell me anything, but I'm running blind here."

Yeul gestured to the wide lip of the fountain. "Please, join me."

Elle looked back with a sigh. The Guardian would just have to deal with it. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked to where Yeul's attention was back on the water. Both women watched the waves spread as the girl ran her fingers through the water. Elle was once again reminded of her theory and her gut clenched.

When Yeul finally looked back up again, there was a far-away look in her eyes. "Did you know that each Seeress always foresees her own death?"

Elle's fist tightened involuntarily at the thought, but she nodded. "Yes. I also know you have been forbidden from trying to change it."

Yeul raised a brow at her confirmation. "You know more than I expected." She tried to give Elle a reassuring smile. "Do not worry about me. I have had time to come to terms with that vision."

She then turned troubled eyes back down to the water. "Though the idea of my death has haunted my life, it was a set point. That is no longer the case. I have now seen two drastically different versions, and neither will resolve into clarity."

She looked back to Elle with a frown. "Why would your presence affect my death?"

Elle stood with a curse and took a few steps away. Her mind was whirling. She had been correct in her assumption that she was there to prevent the tragedy of the future, but how was she supposed to do that? She could only remember the high points of the story, and that was all hundreds of years in the future. She was mumbling under her breath while she paced.

It was several minutes later that she looked up to see Yeul watching her with interest. The Seeress' voice held surprise. "You know what is to come."

Elle sighed and retook her seat. "I know some of it, but I don't think sharing will make it better." She chewed on the corner of her lip while she tried to think of a way to line her thoughts out. She wanted to growl in frustration.

When she felt she could at least make sense, she spoke again. "Look, I am not 100% sure about this, but I think I was sent here to keep a tragedy from occurring."

When Yeul frowned, Elle held up her hands with a negating gesture. "Look, I am well aware of the paradoxes that can be caused, so I have to be careful, but nothing else makes sense."

Yeul looked into her eyes without speaking for long enough that Elle started to squirm, but she didn't look away. Finally, the girl nodded. "I will trust that anyone marked by Etro understands the consequences of rash action. I will not ask for further details, but know that any changes may result in added visions."

Elle frowned when she realized what that could mean. There was also a part of her that wondered if the future was really written in stone. It wasn't something she could control either way. She nodded. "I understand. I will keep my head down and watch. That's all I can do for now."

Yeul smiled once more. "While you are here, please enjoy our city. I already have a room set up for you here, and Caius can be your guide. I saw enough of where you came from to know this will be a change."

Elle took a deep breath. "That's one way to put it." She managed to smile in return. "Thank you. I know this has to be hard for you too. I've got to say that you handle it better than I could."

Yeul's smile widened. "Perhaps." She stood and gestured to the exit. "Please let Caius know if there is anything else you require while you are here, and we will do what we can to assist."

Elle nodded as she headed toward the door but stopped and turned back around. "There is one thing. Could I get pants instead of this skirt? I feel uncomfortable as hell in this thing."

Elle almost felt like cursing when Yeul laughed but held it in. The girl nodded. "I will see if we can get something brought for you." Elle was thankful for that much at least.

When they walked into the chamber, Yeul paused on her way to speak to Praes. "Edelweiss, please wait with Caius in the outer room. I will have a change of clothing brought to you."

Elle clenched her jaw again but gave the girl a nod. It wouldn't do her any good to get pissed about it now. At least not with the leader of the City. When she turned back to Caius, he was smirking at her. "Edelweiss? Is that what you meant when you said you would not answer to anything but Elle?"

She had to take a deep breath to keep from yelling. It wasn't like he knew how much she hated that name. Her teeth were still clenched when she answered. "That may have been the name my parents gave me at birth, but I have refused to go by it since I was old enough to shorten it to Elle." She glared up at him. "Can we go now?"

He chuckled at her visible irritation before he turned to the door. He wasn't ready to give up yet, though. "Why do you hate it so much? It sounds foreign to my tongue, but still lovely."

Elle rolled her eyes. "I bet it does. It translates into noble white. If it were just me being named after the flower, I might not hate it as much. It's the fact that my parents loved that stupid movie so much they named both of us after it."

His brow drew down slightly. "What is a movie? And do you mean your brother, Kurt?"

She paused and looked up to her guide with a slight smile. As irritated as she was at the conversation, she was still impressed that he had remembered all that. She gave him a nod. "Yes, my brother." She shook her head as she tried to think of a way to explain the rest. "I guess you could say a movie is a detailed story where people act out the parts."

"Ah, we call them plays."

Elle chuckled. "That's close enough."

"What part of the play does your name come from?"

Elle grimaced again. She realized she wasn't going to get away from the subject until his curiosity was satiated. "It was a song about a flower. The edelweiss is a bright white flower that only grows in high altitudes and on cliffsides. They are incredibly hardy plants and are a bugger to get to, so men used to go after them to prove a point. It's one of the reasons the country they come from has the name plastered all over the place, but it's a name for lodges and restaurants, not for people."

Caius laughed at her explanation. "I understand why you do not care for it. We have a flower here that is similar, though the petals are purple instead of white."

Elle frowned up. "Yeul said the same thing. Still, please don't call me that name." Caius gave her a smirk and a nod.

When they made it to the outer room, Caius took up a position by the door, and Elle paced while they were waiting. After a few minutes, she trailed over to where he was. "What do you call that flower here?"

He lifted a brow at her question. He thought she was done with the subject, but answered anyway. "It has two names. It would depend on who you ask."

Elle gave him an expectant look. He chuckled before he continued. "Men call it the Warrior's Bane. Though it is better known to most as the Lover's Trial."

Elle started laughing as soon as she heard the names. If they treated them the same, then they both made sense. "I suppose that means warriors often go looking for them? If it's the Warrior's Bane?"

Caius joined her in laughter. "Yes, but that is only part of the reason for the name. It is only sought when the man wishes to propose. It is proof to the woman's family that he is dedicated and a strong warrior. The name is a joke the men share."

Elle's eyes lit with understanding, and she grinned. Of course, it was probably the man's buddies that called it that, but still, she had seen her own coworkers harassed enough about taking the big leap to understand that it was part of the camaraderie.

They were interrupted at that point by a young woman with an armload of clothes. She bowed to Elle as she held them out. "As you requested, Emissary. If you would like to follow me, I can provide a room for you to use while you change."

Elle nodded. "Lead the way. I'm already tired of the breeze."

Caius gave her a quizzical look. "What breeze? Is there a problem?"

Elle actually felt her cheeks heat slightly when she turned to him and unconsciously brushed down the back of her skirt. "Not anymore. I'll be right back."

She wasn't sure why she was suddenly embarrassed at the thought of the man looking at her legs. Or other things. She doubted he would anyway. It was weird, and just one more reason she was ready to change.

When Elle came back out, Caius' eyes widened before he looked away. She scowled at him when she realized it was so that she couldn't see him trying not to laugh. Prick. He'd probably feel breezy too if he was forced to wear a skirt.

She managed to keep from snapping at him as he gestured to the courtyard. "After you."

Once they were outside and on the way down the trail, he spoke again. "Where would you like to visit first?"

Elle sighed and looked up at him. "Are you alright with this? I mean, I know it has to suck playing babysitter."

He looked confused, but only for a moment. His face turned to a blank mask, and he answered politely. "It is my duty to follow the orders of the Seeress. Please do not feel concerned on my behalf."

Elle grimaced at his brush off but didn't bother asking again. Instead, she looked out over the city. "What are the important things for me to know? Are there places I should avoid? Or, where are the best restaurants?"

Caius looked over, and Elle was glad to see his smile back. "All of that could take days to cover, but I suppose we can start with the places you should go for all bartering."

Elle waved her hand. "Lead the way."

Once they reached the city, Caius made a point of taking her a different direction then she had gone the day before. She wasn't going to complain. She was sure Raine was a lovely woman, but she needed to get her bearings before she had to deal with the inevitable questions the woman would have if she saw her with Caius again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the city streets. He showed her how to tell where she was with the markings on the sides of the buildings. He even explained some of their uses if they were public structures.

They stopped in the late afternoon for a meal on the far side of the city. The place was along the edge of one of the larger squares, and the sound of the fountain was relaxing. She also noticed that the breeze blew the mist through the square and helped to keep it cool. No wonder so many people seemed to congregate in these places. The weather was close to miserable, but she didn't let it show. At least it was almost dusk, and nighttime brought much cooler temperatures.

It was nearly dark by the time they made it back, and the guards frowned until they saw Caius. He gave her a bow as they opened the doors. "It was my pleasure to escort you today. I will meet you here again tomorrow unless you would rather stay in."

Elle waved the thought away. "Not at all. I still have a lot to learn, and I would get bored if I stayed cooped up. Thanks for showing me around."

He nodded with a smile before he turned and the guards locked the outer doors behind him. Elle still wasn't sure what the point of her being there was, but she doubted she was going to get answers by sitting around. She would learn all she could about the city and hopefully the people that lived in it. Especially the one guiding her. He wasn't exactly closed off, but he kept a polite distance. It wasn't surprising since they were strangers, but she had a gut feeling they would need to become friends. Not that she was opposed to the idea. She was still smiling as another woman came and led her to the rooms she would be using while she was there.

**A/N: **The next few chapters will be them getting to know each other while she gets to know the city. Lots of world building and character development, but not a whole lot of action or game events. Still, I hope you enjoy. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next three days were also spent walking the streets of the city. Elle was amazed at some of the advances they had for a people that had yet to discover electricity. There were many ways they incorporated the local flora and fauna into everyday life to help ease their burdens and make life more comfortable. That didn't even include the advanced plumbing that ran throughout the city.

That was brought up when she asked about the fountains. It turned out that there were several underground springs in the surrounding plateaus where they could access fresh water. Aqueducts ran from them and then into the city. All in all, the more time she spent there, the more she began to think her first impression was true. Even with all the people, it was a bright and airy place. Most of the people matched it. They were friendly as a whole. Not that there weren't some that had been rude, but it never came to anything once they saw she was with Caius. Her guide was just as well known as she would expect for the man that was training to become the next guardian.

Once she had at least seen most of the city, Elle's questions expanded. Caius was both surprised and pleased when she asked about the economics of Paddra. Mostly in the form of questions about how they brought in enough food for everyone and the trading system. She had noticed that there was a standard coinage, but barter for trade was still the favored form of exchanges.

On the fourth day, Caius agreed to show her the farms. They didn't have room for them in the city, but they had cultivated land on top of the plateaus behind the valley. They were inaccessible unless you went through the valley, or you could fly. That was the reason guards were always posted up there. There were still monster attacks that had to be prevented.

Elle was excited to get out of the city, even though she had enjoyed it so far. It was more the prospect of getting to see more of this world firsthand. She quickly found that life here was harsh but beautiful.

Caius agreed to pick her up early since they had to climb the cliffside pass to get to the top. Elle was shocked when he handed her a pack and a small cloth-wrapped bundle as soon as the doors were closed. She gave him a questioning look. He grinned as he answered.

"I felt it would be prudent to bring food. If we are to get back in a reasonable amount of time, then we will not have time to stop. The pack holds supplies for the midday meal. The other is breakfast. I hope you do not mind eating while we walk."

Elle was pleasantly surprised by his thoughtfulness. "Thanks." She unwrapped the smaller bundle, and her stomach immediately started growling at the aroma that filled the air. She shot a glare to Caius when he chuckled but didn't say anything before she bit into the pastry. Her eyes widened as the flavor burst on her tongue. She had expected something with the fruit they seemed to have at every meal. Instead, the flaky crust was filled with a savory sauce filled with meat chunks and vegetables. She hadn't expected something like that for breakfast, but she wasn't going to complain. It was amazing.

She was nearly done before she noticed that he had not eaten with her. She gave him a worried look. "What about you?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I ate before I came to you. Those are best when they are hot, and I didn't want it to get cold."

Elle wasn't sure what to think about that statement, but she had enjoyed it too much to complain now. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to share."

He smirked at her teasing, but he could tell that she had felt guilty at not thinking of it before. Such a little thing, but it pleased him to see. He was still unsure about her role in the Goddess' plan, but he was starting to see she was resilient. He wasn't sure he could acclimate so easily if he had been sent to a strange place. He had no doubts that her life had been drastically different before, given how many times she seemed unsure or even awed at many common things in the city. It also made him wonder where she was from, but that was a question he was not willing to ask. Not yet. He had a feeling it had much to do with the Seeress' actions, and he knew he might not get a straight answer anyway.

The rest of their walk was spent in companionable silence, except when Elle saw something she didn't recognize. She was insatiably curious, and there was a lot to get curious about. It was nearly an hour before they made it up the long and winding path to the top of the plateau.

Elle paused at the top and looked around. It was much busier than she had expected. It was also much larger. There were fields as far as she could see. Some of them held unrecognizable livestock, but the rest seemed to be crops.

They were greeted by a pair of guards at the top before Caius allowed her to take the lead. Elle wanted to get a closer look at the animals. She had never seen anything like them before.

As they walked, she started asking questions about property ownership and trade. Caius was slightly confused at the idea of the farms belonging to individuals since they provided food for all. Elle was equally shocked to find out that everything belonged to the city, and the people were paid to work the land. It seemed to be working, so she shrugged and moved on.

When they passed several sets of guards patrolling the area, Elle finally asked what had been on her mind. "I've noticed there are guards all over up here. I mean, there are a few in the city as well, but this seems to be well protected."

Caius nodded and gestured to the land. "Gran Pulse is a wild land. There are constant threats to any that would live on her surface, but it is nothing we cannot combat with preparedness. Especially up here. The amphisbaena are always a problem, among other things."

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment but gave him a curious look. "So, how does hunting fit into this?

"All our warriors work in shifts. They take time to hunt when they aren't guarding. It helps keep the monsters near the city down and gives a wider variety for the peoples of Paddra. It also helps with trade between cities. There are things that are only found near here that are valuable to others."

Elle nodded. "That makes sense. Training such a large group would take time and space, though. I don't remember seeing anything like that."

Caius pointed to a building in the distance that was larger than the huts some of the workers used for housing while they were assigned to the fields. "The training grounds are there. It gives us ample space as well as allowing the youngest to work with a mentor until they are ready to work alone."

Elle's eyes lit up. "Can we go there? I haven't had practice since I've been here."

Caius gave her a curious look. "I don't see why not. I have been told the whole city is to be opened to you. Though you would be the first woman to do so."

Elle frowned. She had noticed that although the gender divide didn't seem to be out of disrespect, it was still evident. She had not seen any female guards, and now she knew why. She cocked her brow before she looked to Caius. "Why is that? Are women not allowed, or do they just not want to."

Caius had to fight not to frown. He had a feeling he was not going to like where this conversation was headed. "No woman has ever asked that I am aware of. The beasts that roam Gran Pulse have been known to terrify even the hardiest warrior. I would not blame any that would not want to face that. There are many males that prefer to become traders to the possibility of facing death."

Elle clenched her teeth to keep from saying something in anger. At least it wasn't 'women need to be protected' or something equally asinine. Perhaps she would feel the same if she had grown up around monsters that could eat you in a single gulp. Still, she wasn't one to not try. She finally managed to bring her rage to a manageable level so she could speak. "And what if they wanted to? Would you tell them no? Who has that authority, by the way?"

Caius was positive now that he was not going to like where this conversation ended up. He had a gut feeling what her next response was going to be, and he knew he couldn't stop her, though he hoped he was wrong. "Praes is considered to be the leader of our warriors, though his duty often means that the responsibility falls to me."

Elle raised a brow. They had spent so much time together in the last few days that she was surprised she hadn't seen anything like it. Though she did have to admit that his assignment was from the Seeress, so there was a probability Praes was handling it all for the moment. At least she knew she was asking the right person when she spoke again.

"So, does that mean if I ask to go take a look and maybe participate, then you would be the one to talk to?"

Caius bit back on a sigh. He hated being right. Still, he could not deny her. Perhaps she would be satisfied with a look, though he knew he was deluding himself. He gestured to the building. "Would you like to go now?"

Elle's eyes lit up. "You bet! Let's see how training is done here."

Caius bit back another sigh as he led her across the fields and to the large building. The area around it was fenced into separate grounds, and each one had a few men walking among the boys giving them tips and adjusting where needed. There was an area for bows, one for swords, and another that seemed to be hand-to-hand. Elle went to that one first.

She leaned against the fence and was watching with rapt attention. Most of the instruction was familiar to her, though the style was not. It looked to be a mix of different types of martial arts. She had a feeling she wasn't getting the full effect since most of the boys seemed to still be struggling. She had a feeling it would be different if she were watching the men.

After several moments, a few of the boys caught sight of Caius and Elle and stumbled. When the closest instructor went to reprimand them, he also turned to see what had distracted them. It was at that point the man called a halt to the practice and approached Caius with a bow.

"Apprentice, we were not expecting you today. Has something come up?"

Caius was wearing a blank face as he gestured to Elle. "Not at all. I have been assigned to escort the Emissary, and she noticed your training. She has been insatiably curious about all aspects of life in Paddra and wanted to see."

The man then turned to Elle with a smirk. "It is usually frowned upon for women to come up here to watch. It is a distraction."

Elle kept a straight face at his attitude, but she raised a brow when she spoke. "What about a woman that would like to practice as well? I haven't been able to in days, and I don't want to get rusty."

The man had not expected that response. Caius wasn't sure if he was more aggravated or amused at the interaction. She was definitely unexpected. It was nice not being the one shocked by her for once. Still, when the man laughed, he spoke up to keep things from devolving. "Laer, I would not object."

The man suddenly shut his mouth with a snap and gave Caius a hard look. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting her? That is what Praes told us."

Caius looked down and then back over. "I am, but I have also been told to allow her to see the city for herself. If this is her decision, I will not stop her."

Elle was tired of being talked over and let it be known. "Look, if he says it's not a problem, then I am all for it. Like I said, I need to practice."

Both men gave her doubtful looks, but Laer stepped back and motioned for her to climb over. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get hurt."

Elle grinned as she didn't hesitate to clamber up and over into the training area. She ignored the looks she was getting from the others as Caius followed suit. The trainer gestured to one of the boys. When he drew even with them, he looked at Elle. "This here is Grian. He should be able to stand on par with you."

Elle shook her head and tried to be reasonable. The boy had to be the smallest one out of all the ones she could see. He was even shorter than she was. She took a deep breath to keep from being mean. "I understand what you are trying to do, but I meant it when I said I wanted to practice." She looked at the boy then. "Look, I know you are destined to be a mighty warrior, but unless you have been training since you could walk, this isn't a good idea."

The boy puffed up his chest and answered with a glower. "I am the best in my age group. I do not like the idea of fighting a girl, but I will not dishonor my name or my Seeress by backing down."

Elle raised a brow at his bravado. "Fine, I'll give you one last warning. Unless you are prepared to be humiliated and bloodied because you were beaten senseless by 'a girl,' then I would recommend you walk away. I'd rather not practice at all if none of you take me seriously. I'll find another way."

The boy looked shocked, and Laer was frowning. Before either could respond, Caius stepped forward. "I will spar with you."

All eyes but Elle's turned to him in shock. The Apprentice had not sparred with the trainees for more than two years. It would have been a treat if it were not for his sparring partner. Elle, on the other hand, turned to him with a grin. "Really? That sounds great. I owe you one anyway."

Caius frowned slightly. "I thought we have agreed to put that behind us?"

Her grin widened. "Of course, but I'm not going to pass up this opportunity either."

He did sigh at that point. "No weapons?"

Elle nodded. "No weapons. We are sparring, not trying to kill one another."

He nodded and started to unstrap the weapon belt he was wearing. When she saw him taking them off, she realized it was a show for her sake that he meant what he said. She grinned again and decided to follow suit. She looked at Laer. "You look reliable enough."

He frowned at her until she pulled a sheathed knife from where it had been hidden in her waistband. His eyes widened when she handed it to him. "Just make sure I get them back." He looked confused when she said them until she reached into her boot and pulled out another one. His eyes widened further when she pulled another one from the other boot. He was staring open-mouthed when she handed them over.

When she turned around, she saw several of the other men staring at her with surprise. Grian looked paler than he had as well. She turned to Caius and saw him shake his head. She chuckled at the sight of it. Her voice was taunting when she spoke. "As frustrating as it is to always be underestimated because of my lack of junk, that look right there makes it bearable." She gestured to the center of the field. "After you."

Caius moved to the center of a circle that had formed around them, and Elle followed. When they got to the middle, Caius turned to her and nodded. She grinned at him again. "All I ask is that you don't treat me like I'm glass. If you think you can get away without fighting back, you might get hurt."

Caius almost laughed at her bravado. None of the men in the field were good enough to best him. There was a reason he was the apprentice, after all. Still, he would try to assuage her ego without hurting her too badly. Hopefully, she would get this out of her system and be willing to move on to less irritating pastimes. Like perhaps figuring out her goal while she was there.

He nodded before he crouched into position. He was slightly shocked when her response was to drop into a guarded stance with her fists in front of her face. Slight murmuring broke out around them as she started to circle him. Caius watched her with interest and began to wonder if there was more to her claim of being underestimated than he thought.

He followed her around, watching as she tried to assess his weak points. His eyes widened when she lunged for him. He brought his arms down to block the blow she seemed to be aiming for his abdomen. He was further shocked when she proved the move to be a feint and then proceeded to roll to the side and kicked at his knee. He was barely able to move in time for her blow to only glance across the back of his leg, and he realized he needed to stop thinking of her as a woman instead of a valid opponent. Had her blow connected, he would have been knocked down.

Silence settled over the group as they all watched in surprise as the tiny woman managed to dart around Caius. She used her legs often, and more than once succeeded in connecting, though he was fast enough to keep from being knocked down. It wasn't until she rolled behind him and kicked for one of his kidneys that he realized she hadn't been exaggerating when she had told Grian to walk away. She took this spar as seriously as any of the warriors on the field.

When she rolled past him again and tried to buckle his knee once more, he finally dropped so he could grab her leg. He yanked on her foot and threw her off balance. She landed with a hard thud that knocked the breath out of her, but she jumped right back up.

When her response was to grin at him, the talk around them grew in volume. It was evident that Caius was not attacking, but even so, they were all shocked at the fact that she had hit him more than once.

After that point, Caius realized she was not going to give up unless she was defeated. He clenched his jaw and decided to try and knock her down without hitting her, though he wasn't sure he could. She was fast.

After that stunt, she didn't give him as much of a chance to grab her. She learned from her mistake and changed to darting punches. A gasp sounded when she managed to feint and strike him in the side. Caius grunted. He could tell he would be bruised, but it was not a severe hit. When she came closer again, he managed to grab her wrist and used her own momentum to flip her over. This time, she was slower in getting back up, and he didn't miss her grimace, but she still dropped back into a fighting stance.

He frowned at her determined look. "You will get hurt if you continue."

Her eyes flashed. "I will kick myself if I give up. That isn't part of my vocabulary."

Caius shook his head at the set of her jaw. This was turning out to be more than he expected. Still, he knew he couldn't let it go on. He had no doubt that he could beat her, but his concern was whether he could beat her without hurting her. He found himself in an awkward position when she attacked again.

As much as he did not want to, he knew this would go on until she dropped from exhaustion if he didn't act. When she darted toward him again, he feinted to the side and managed to clip her on the back of the head as she passed. He cringed at the sound she made when she fell, but she didn't get back up.

He sighed and knelt beside her with the intention to roll her over and check on her. He didn't get to touch her before she shakily pushed herself up and onto her knees. She looked over at him with a pained smile. "I suppose I deserved that."

He only gave her a shocked look before he helped her to her feet. She was grinning at him by that point. "Thank you for the spar." When she held out her hand, he took it with a little trepidation. He wasn't sure what to think.

When she shook and then let go, he let out a relieved breath. She continued to astonish him. He had never known a woman that could stand against him. Had she faced one of the others, it would have been worse. She had talent and a strategic mindset. Any other partner and they both would have ended up injured. He could already tell that he would have bruises as it was.

He smiled at her thanks. "If you feel the need to spar again, let me know. I think it would be best."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "That sounds great. Going up against you, I would definitely be pushed to get better."

He shook his head at her immediate approval of the idea and her reasoning. He realized he was going to have to quit trying to categorize her like any other female he knew, or he was likely to end up being thrown off guard continually.

When they both turned to leave, they were stopped by Laer. He held out his hand to Elle. She accepted the gesture with a raised brow. She had to try not to grin when he spoke. "If you would like to train with us again, I would be happy to spar with you."

She gave him a nod. "Thanks. I'll definitely take you up on that offer some time." She was at least glad that the man wasn't the kind to get pissy when his attitude was proven incorrect.

Caius frowned at the exchange. He had hoped she would refrain from coming back, as it could be a distraction. He could see it was a futile wish. When he noticed some of the awed looks she was receiving, he realized it wasn't just her either. It was plain to see that she was trained and experienced even if she had not been able to beat him, she was skilled enough that she would be placed in the advanced classes.

He pushed the thoughts aside as they both retrieved their weapons. Elle thanked them all again before she followed Caius around to the gate and back out again. Despite her pounding head, she was in a much better mood than she had been in days. At least she was sure she now had an outlet when the situation became frustrating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Praes was standing behind Yuel as she paused in a doorway and watched as Caius and Elle returned for the day. He could tell that his charge was watching them closely, but he still had no idea what this was all about. It was the first time she had not confided in him, and that did not help to settle his nerves. He was also not impressed by the camaraderie that seemed to be developing between the two.

He frowned as he watched Caius smirk down at the tiny woman that was supposed to be a representative of the Goddess Etro. He had heard enough comments to know that she was from a place drastically different, that she was different. He had already received a report about what had happened in the training center, and the fact that she seemed to be a trained warrior was both astonishing and worrying.

As Caius walked out and Elle walked back to her assigned rooms, Praes finally decided to speak up. "Yeul, I do not wish to overstep my bounds, but this situation has become unsettling. Why have you asked for Caius to be the one to escort her? Surely you can see that this could become dangerous. That woman is no wilting flower."

It was several moments before Yeul turned back to face him. His eyes narrowed as he watched something flash through her eyes. It passed quickly enough that he wasn't certain, but it had looked like pain. He didn't comment on it as he focused on her words.

She shook her head as she gestured back to the courtyard. "Have no doubt that the situation is dangerous, but the danger will not come from the Emissary. There are things that are still not clear to me, and I know she is at the heart of them, but not as the instigator. I have to believe that her presence will be the end of the anomalies."

Praes was far from comforted by her response. If he understood her correctly, then for the first time, the Seeress could not clearly see the future. That was troubling news. It would explain many things, but he resolved to have the woman watched. Perhaps she was the savior, or perhaps the catalyst. Either way, he would not allow any harm to come to Yeul. He was pulled from his thoughts when she turned to go back to her favorite fountain, and he followed silently.

* * *

Elle spent most of her time over the next two weeks up on the plateaus. It had aggravated Caius at first, as he felt conflicted. He knew Yeul expected him to keep the woman safe, but when he asked about this activity, he had been told not to stop her. Thankfully, it ended up that he need not have worried. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

It was during that time that Elle also found out that she was indeed a l'cie. She had been sparring with Laer, and that man did not have the same compunctions about not hitting her as Caius had. He pushed her limits as well as her buttons. It wasn't that she couldn't keep up, and she knew his taunting was to goad her into rash action, but after his fifth hit to the same spot, she lost it.

She knew he was targeting the spot because she left it open, and he was trying to push her to block it. The problem was that it was already bruised, and when the pain flared, so did her fist. She was as shocked to see it as Laer was. Her surprise allowed him the opportunity to duck, thankfully. Even though they were in the middle of a spar, she stopped and stared at her hand even after the flames had faded.

Caius was at her side almost as soon as Laer stood. The latter waved his hand in front of Elle's face to get her attention. When she looked up, he smirked. "Why didn't you warn me that you were a l'cie? I don't mind sparring, but I don't want to get roasted when you get pissed."

Elle blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't really know for sure. That was unexpected for me too."

Laer gave her a strange look, but it was Caius that spoke. "Elle, it might be prudent to teach you to control that reaction before you spar much more. We were lucky it was Laer, and he was quick enough to dodge."

She was scowling when she looked back up at him, but her voice didn't sound angry. "You're probably right."

That was all she said before she held out a hand to Laer. "I apologize for cutting this short, but Caius has a point."

He took her hand with a smirk. "Don't worry, it isn't the first time I've had flames aimed for my face."

Elle had been caught up in thoughts of what this meant for her, but she still chuckled at his quip. Despite her worry, she managed to return the favor. "Well, maybe they thought it would be an improvement."

He laughed with her. "Maybe, or maybe they just couldn't stand the thought of falling for this handsome face. It doesn't matter what you are if you're in the presence of greatness."

Elle burst into laughter at his confident assessment. No matter her fear of being a l'cie, she was comforted by how familiar the banter felt. It was like being back at the precinct. That thought hurt, too, but it was a pain she had already learned to deal with. She shook her head at his grinning face as she saw Caius motion for them to leave.

"Well, maybe it's handsome to an oretoise, but I suppose it takes all kinds." She winked at his smirk before she turned to follow Caius out. The sound of chuckling followed her out of the enclosure.

They were nearly halfway back to the downward path before Caius spoke. "Was this the first time you felt your power manifest?"

Elle dragged herself from her thoughts and looked over to Caius' somber expression. She grimaced slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I honestly wasn't sure if this mark meant I was a l'cie or not. I suppose I got my answer."

Caius frowned slightly. "I will speak to Praes about this. I have not yet been marked, so I cannot understand the details. However, we have a few other l'cie in the city. Surely we can find one to help."

Elle stopped and stared at him. Her mouth was open before she thought better of it. "You aren't a l'cie?"

"No. I will only become l'cie when I defeat Praes. His power will transfer to me."

She stared at him, open-mouthed until he gave her a confused look. "Why did you believe I was?"

Elle shook her stupor off. "I guess I just assumed you were because you were the guardian in training. Sorry."

He shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. I should not be surprised. There are so many things you don't know about life in Paddra that this is minor."

Elle felt that statement resonate within her. There was a lot she didn't know. She was still finding things that shocked and even thrilled her about the way this city thrived. The things she did know were from a future that may or may not happen. She knew that the War of Transgression would wipe out nearly all human life on Pulse unless something changed. She also knew that Caius would go insane and destroy the world if he wasn't stopped.

That thought had her frowning up at him. This man was both very much like the character she remembered, and yet very different. He was loyal to Paddra and the Seeress. He took his job seriously, and had no qualms about going above and beyond, no matter what his assignment was. Yet, he smiled easily when she wasn't doing something he considered stupid. He was genial with his comrades, and he was even learning to join in her teasing occasionally. He still kept a distance between them, but it was getting smaller each day. Elle could see herself becoming close friends with the man if she had to stay very long. It was a disconcerting thought.

She must have been staring at him longer than she thought. He gave her a reassuring look. "Do not worry. I may not be able to teach you, but I will ensure that you will not be caught off guard again."

She felt her face heat at the fact that she was staring, but she gave him a nod. "Thanks. I don't want to fry someone accidentally." With that, they started back toward the Seeress' complex.

* * *

Praes had not been pleased to find out that their guest was growing even stronger. She was too much of an unknown as it was. He was not allowed to stop her, though. Yeul insisted that they find someone capable of teaching the woman. That was how she started spending more time in the complex.

Most of the female acolytes that worked with Yeul, recording her visions and taking care of other tasks, were nothing more than women who had volunteered to cloister themselves into the service of the Seeress. However, a couple of them had been branded and given the task to assist. The two were both older, and Elle did not care for either of them. The feeling was mutual as she was the antithesis to most of their views. Still, they learned to get along for the time being, at least. Yeul would not have tolerated anything else.

Elle was not happy with it, but she spent every morning working with the two women, learning how to feel her power so she could either draw it out on-demand or keep it back, even when her emotions were heightened. Despite her skill in combat, this was something she had a hard time picking up. It wasn't that she couldn't access her power consciously. No, that she picked up in a couple of days. Her problem was holding back when she got angry. Unfortunately, getting angry with her teachers was a common enough occurrence that the sessions became torture.

By the time Caius came to pick her up each day, she was usually ready to do bodily harm to anyone that looked at her funny. He seemed to be the only exception. Despite her sour moods, by the time they made it into the city, he was able to coax at least one laugh from her. Once that happened, her mood improved drastically. He had started trying to do it to keep the peace as they walked the city streets, or went back up to the training arena, but it was only a matter of days before he found it was something he enjoyed. He wasn't sure why, but he liked knowing he was the one capable of bringing that smile to her lips.

* * *

It had been nearly two months that Elle had been in Paddra, and still, things had not resolved into much more than a pattern. Whatever her goal was still eluded her. Not that she was clueless, but she currently had no idea how to change things in a future she had very little insight into. For all she knew, the events she was supposed to stop could still be years away.

She had asked several times if there was something she could help with to not feel so worthless, but Yeul had assured her that she was a guest, and as such, she had no need to do more than familiarize herself with the city. Even with her various training, she was beginning to go stir crazy. It didn't help that the extra time meant she found herself focusing on how her absence was affecting her brother. She knew that time travel was a possibility given who had pulled her, but there was no telling if she could even make it back. If she didn't, how would that affect him? It had been hard for both of them when their mother was killed and their father drank himself to death within a couple of years. They still had their grandfather, but they didn't see him often. For the most part, it was just the two of them. She tried not to think about how devastated Kurt would be if she never made it back, but it was hard when she had too much time and not much to do.

It wasn't that there weren't new things to see, but she had not been allowed out of the city or to help, and it went against the grain. She was about ready to see if she could sneak out for a few hours. At least that was the case until something happened that had her jumping at the chance to help.

She had been walking through one of the squares and had stopped to let the mist fall on her. With it getting closer to the middle of summer, the weather was becoming almost unbearable. She was getting used to it, but that didn't mean she hesitated to take advantage of the cooling water.

Caius was standing a short distance away and chuckling at her obvious enjoyment. His voice was slightly taunting when he called out. "You know, we do have public places to swim. If you are that keen on using the water to cool down, I could show you."

Elle cracked open an eye and grinned over at him. "Why are you just now mentioning this? Can we go now?"

He smirked at her and gestured to the east. "They are this way."

Elle was so caught up in thoughts of swimming that she didn't even consider her lack of swimwear. Unfortunately, they never made it to their destination. They were halted when a guard came running up out of breath. He saluted Caius with a hand to his heart before he started speaking. "Apprentice, a king behemoth has been spotted in the canyons. Praes has asked that you lead the team to intercept it. We must drive it away at the very least."

Caius frowned before he looked back to Elle. He bit back a sigh before he spoke. "I will take you back to the compound. Please stay inside until I return. You will be better protected there in my stead."

As soon as Elle realized that he planned on leaving her for god knew how long, she scowled. It was bad enough being confined to the city. She refused to be confined to the compound. "Take me with you."

Caius did sigh at that point. He had been afraid she was going to ask. Thankfully, the Seeress had been adamant about not allowing her out of the city, so he cleared his face and tried to reason with her. "I understand that it will be inconvenient, but I have been instructed to keep you within the city. It is too dangerous for you outside. Even if you are a competent fighter, that does not make you a hunter."

Elle knew he was right about what the Seeress had said, but she didn't think she could handle being cooped up for that long. It would drive her mad. She squared her shoulders and frowned up at him. "We don't know that. You have already seen that I have improved drastically since I first sparred with you. They even started teaching me to use a spear. I know this is important, but I swear, leaving me behind will not be better for me. You have no idea how hard this is for me already. I don't need the downtime."

Caius bit back a curse as he understood what she was referencing. The longer she was here, the less she talked about her brother, but he doubted it was because she was forgetting him. She had stopped talking about her life at all, even going so far as the change the subject if he asked. He wished he had thought of it before. She was throwing herself into constant activity to prevent herself from thinking about what she left behind. He was a fool for not realizing it when she begged to go do something besides walk around. Still, this was a decision that was out of his hands. "I know you are capable, and under different circumstances, I would consider it. This is not my choice."

Elle wanted to punch the regretful look off his face. She managed to curb the urge since she knew it wasn't his fault. Still, it took her several moments to calm enough to speak, and her voice was still low. "Do not expect me to take this without a fight. I need to do something." She realized she was acting like a spoiled child, but her nerves were already on edge. She had kept things under the surface, but this brought them all raging up, and she was fighting herself just to keep from looking like a fool.

Whatever response Caius was about to give her was interrupted by another voice calling out. "Caius, good, I am glad they found you. You must ready to leave immediately. I will escort the Emissary back."

They both turned to see Yeul and Praes walking toward them. Caius looked relieved, but Elle turned to Yeul. She wasn't going to let this go. Not yet. Her voice was hard when she spoke. "Seeress, I know when I first got here, you asked that Caius guide and protect me. You also told me to stay in the city for my own safety. However, since then I have worked tirelessly to become a better fighter. I would like to formally request the right to join this hunt,"

Caius cursed under his breath. He should have known she wouldn't let it drop. Yeul didn't speak right away. Instead, she watched Elle intensely for several moments. Finally, she looked at Caius. "Apprentice, tell me honestly, do you think she is capable? If she were not the Emissary, what would your response be?"

Caius' first instinct was to tell Yeul that the woman needed to be kept locked up, but he paused as Yeul's gaze seemed to penetrate his thoughts. He realized she would know if he was less than truthful, and he sighed. "She is a capable warrior. She is still green for the hunt, but she has already proven she can stand with most of my men. I cannot deny that there will be others going that are no more skilled than her."

Praes glared at him for the response, but Yeul only nodded. "Then, do you feel she could help?"

Caius glanced at Elle from the corner of his eye and sighed at the look she was giving him. It was a cross between hopeful and shocked. He had not yet told her how impressed he had been at the speed she was learning. That did not include her training with the other l'cie. She had not shown those powers during a spar since that first time. He already knew what Yeul was getting at, and although he still wanted to keep her safely within the city, he knew he was doing a disservice to her as the warrior she had proven herself to be. Had she been a man, he would have been the one asking to have her go.

"Yes. Most of the men that are going have seen her capabilities first-hand. She would be a valuable asset and not a distraction."

Praes made a sound, but Yeul only looked back to him with a slight frown before she turned back and looked at Elle. "You have my permission to go. Remember, this is an unusual hunt. Do not allow yourself to become a burden. If this is the path you feel you must follow, know you will be judged to a higher standard to continue."

Elle barked a bitter laugh. "That is something I'm used to. I didn't become a detective as young as I am without learning to go beyond what was expected of all my co-workers."

Yeul nodded. She had not seen much, but she had already known this was a possible path for the woman to walk. She only wished she knew which outcome this would lead to. Only one route led to prosperity for her people, and she was still nearly blind to the path between the twisted visions.

At her nod, Praes finally spoke up again. "If we are done here, the warriors are waiting near the city entrance. Find and drive the beast back. Kill it if you can. We do not need it to keep coming back."

Caius saluted Praes with his hand over his heart before he turned back to the entrance of the city. His eyes caught on Elle as she repeated the gesture toward Yeul. He was caught off guard by her action and nearly paused, but she turned on her heel at Yeul's nodded acceptance of the gesture and was walking toward the city entrance. Despite his resolve to not think of her as a woman, she still surprised him often. It was a conflicting feeling. No matter how much she impressed him, he found he had a harder time every day thinking of her as anything but a woman. A beautiful, spirited, and strong woman.

When Caius realized the path his thoughts had taken as he watched her walk away, he chastised himself. He could not afford to think like that at all, much less right before they were to go fight a monstrosity. It was only a matter of moments before he caught up and took the lead. He focused on what they might face and turned his thoughts to preparations instead of the woman by his side.

**A/N: **These two are both so stubborn lol. We will see how much it takes to get them both to realize that it's okay to put their pride aside for a little while at least :) I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before they reached the city entrance, Caius paused. He remembered that the hunt could take days. The gathered hunters had probably brought supplies for his use, but they were not expecting Elle. They would need to stop and collect a few things before they met with the others. With that thought in mind, he took a slight detour.

Elle gave him a questioning look as he turned from the path, but didn't question him. She figured he knew how urgent the matter was and wasn't going to slow them down more than necessary. It wasn't long until they came to one of the guardhouses placed throughout the city. She lifted a brow as he motioned her to follow him in.

She got all the answers she needed when he stopped in the supply room. The guard stationed there gave him a curious look as he started going through the items, but didn't bother questioning him. He was the Apprentice, after all. He would not take something if he didn't need it.

After a few minutes, he finally stepped away with a pack and several items. He shoved them all in the bag and handed it to Elle. His voice was all business when he spoke. "We may need to stay overnight." That was all the explanation he gave before he walked past her. He paused before he walked out and pointed to a weapons rack. "Pick out a spear as well. Your knives will do you little good against a king behemoth."

It only took her a moment to find one that suited her and had a decent balance. She was still a novice with the weapon, but she wasn't clueless. With the spear in hand, she turned to follow him to where the rest of the group was waiting.

When they stepped into the mouth of the canyon outside the city, Elle was shocked to only see five men clustered together talking. Given the urgency and difficulty of the upcoming mission, she had expected more men. Almost as soon as she and Caius approached them, they all turned to salute. They managed the gesture, but all but one of them also could not hide their shock at seeing her next to the Apprentice. The fifth one smirked at her and called out as they approached.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here too?"

Elle smirked at him. She was glad to see at least one familiar face, though two of the others looked somewhat familiar. It took her a moment to remember she had seen them both in the group that had first brought her to Paddra. She nodded to them all before she turned to Laer. "Did you really think I would be alright with staying cooped up?"

Laer chuckled before he turned to the others. "Fellas, meet our esteemed Emissary, Chicago Bachman-Elle."

Elle scrunched her nose at the introduction. "I should have never told you the city I was from. That sounds too weird." She then turned to the others. "Just call me Elle."

None of the others looked like they knew how to respond. Laer was obviously enjoying the situation more than he should have, and Caius shot him a glare when he started to chuckle. "Enough. We can finish introductions while we walk. We have no time to waste."

Elle clenched her jaw when he shot her a glare, as though it was her fault, but she didn't say anything. She was reminded of Yeul's admonition and fell into step beside Laer since Caius obviously didn't want her presence near him at the moment.

Once they were on down the path a ways, the man next to her finally spoke up again. Though, his voice was thankfully toned down. He first pointed to the two men behind them. "To pick up where we left off, these two are Paddra Mar-Baren and Paddra Nial-Tewn."

Both men nodded in turn when she looked back. Elle wasn't sure that she would remember their names, but she would try. After that, Laer pointed to the two that had taken point. The two that had gone with Caius to get her. "Those two are twins. The one on the right is Paddra Ballad-Ingens and the other is Paddra Ballad-Mirus."

As soon as Elle heard their names, she stopped in shock. Laer turned to her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was breathless, and somehow still caught the attention of all but the twins. "Did- did you say Ballad?"

Laer was giving her a concerned look as Caius came back to see what was going on. "Why have you stopped?"

Elle barely noticed his harsh tone as she turned to him. As for Caius, he knew he was taking his irritation out on her, and he shouldn't, but that was all a distant thought when he caught sight of the haunted look in her eyes. He had been listening to the conversation, and suddenly wanted to know what it was about the twins that had caused such a reaction. He hadn't seen anything like it from her since she first saw Yeul. He suddenly realized she knew them or knew of them. He gritted his teeth. Now was not the time to get into this.

He grabbed Elle's arm and turned her to face the front of the path and got her walking again. Her feet started moving automatically, and as soon as they were going, he dropped his voice and spoke. "Now is not the time to be distracted. If you have something to say, put it aside until after we face the beast."

Elle swallowed and jerked her arm from his hand. After a moment, she looked up at him. "Have no worries that I'll be distracted or put anyone in danger. I've been in tough situations before. I know how to work on a team, and I know my job."

He watched her eyes for several moments. Once he was sure whatever had been bothering her was no longer in her eyes, he nodded. Nothing else was said after that as the group marched to where the beast was supposed to be waiting.

Despite how tense the walk started out, after nearly an hour, quiet conversations started up between the group again. The only ones that did not speak at all were the Ballad twins, but that could have been because they were scouting ahead and were too far ahead to join the rest. Even Caius lost whatever stick he had jammed in his nether regions and caught himself laughing occasionally as Laer told the other two about some of Elle's mishaps during practice.

She rolled her eyes when Laer nudged her in the ribs during a particular retelling. She had no problem with it, as he had conveniently left out part of the story. She raised a brow at him before she turned to the other men. "Sure, he knocked me on my ass. Damn near knocked me out too. What he isn't telling you is that I actually managed to get up afterward and proceeded to hand his ass to him. Moral of the story here is don't count your chickens before their hatched."

They all gave her strange looks, and she rolled her eyes before she tapped her chin for a moment. It was a moment before her eyes widened, and she grinned. "Think chocobos. Don't count your chocobos before they're hatched." They all blinked a couple of times before they nodded. That made more sense to them. She laughed at the looks, though they didn't understand why.

They were interrupted by the return of the twins. They both wore solemn looks and gave Caius a nod before the one that Elle believed to be called Ingens spoke. "Apprentice, We believe we are close. There are patches of ripped up earth just beyond the bend and great gouges in the walls."

Caius gave them a nod, and the rest of the men fell into formation behind them. Elle realized this was where stealth would come in handy and wanted to curse. She was great at sneaking up on perps in the city, but that was a whole different skill set. That was more about finding cover, whereas this was about knowing where to put your feet to not make noise. Still, she knew enough that as long as she only stepped exactly where the others did, she should be fine.

With that in mind, she fell in step behind Laer. Even though it was hard for her shorter legs to reach, she managed to follow in his footsteps. It wasn't long before he looked back to check on her. When he realized what she was doing, he shot her a grin. She glared at him, and he winked. He also shortened his gait. Elle wasn't sure what to think of that, but she wasn't going to complain.

They paused before they rounded each bend to make sure they did not run into the beast unexpectedly, so it was only a short time later that they came upon it hunched over some other unfortunate monster that it had taken down. At least it was preoccupied.

Caius turned back to them and silently gestured for them to climb the walls and circle around. They each had spears they could use to try and use from a distance. If nothing else, it would allow them the advantage of wounding it before they had to fight it and drive it back.

Elle followed them up as quietly as she could. It might have been impossible two months prior, but she had been doing nothing but working her ass off, so she was shocked to find it wasn't that difficult.

Once they were all up, they kept low and scooted to the area around where the king behemoth was still munching away. Elle grimaced at the crunching noises, but thankfully, she didn't have a weak stomach. She took a brief look around and was pleased to see the area was like most of the canyons, and the walls weren't straight down. There were several ledges, so if they needed to get down fast, it would be possible to jump from one to the next with little issue.

She looked across the way again to see Caius finally give the signal to attack and raised her spear with the rest of them. She hoped like hell her training paid off as she hefted it back and flung it forward on his signal.

They all watched as time seemed to slow, and the seven spears whistled through the air. Much to Elle's relief, they all embedded in the thing's hide, though her's didn't stick when it reared up with a roar. In the end, it barely mattered. The beast was still alive, and very much pissed off. Caius gave a yell and jumped down, with the rest of the men quickly following. Elle didn't hesitate to do the same. As much as her adrenaline was flowing at the size of the beast, she couldn't afford to let it get to her. Not now.

Once they were on the ground, each man darted in and grabbed a spear. Even Elle had managed to grab the one that had fallen. They were all taking turns rushing in and jabbing at it and rushing out again before its giant paws could find them. The only exception was the female in their midst. Any time she would try to join the pattern, one of the men would jump in front of her.

She finally growled in frustration when she realized they were doing it on purpose to keep her away from the thing. She had seen it before in the heat of battle and knew they probably weren't doing it consciously, but it still pissed her off. She quit trying to get close to the fighting and stepped back before she threw the spear down. Just because she couldn't fight on their terms, didn't mean she was out.

It wasn't long before she called up every spell she could think of. She immediately started casting them at the behemoth, one right after another, paying close attention to how it reacted to each. She cursed when it seemed revitalized by the lightning, and the men all turned to glare at her, but it was nearly knocked off its feet when she hit it with earth. She grinned at them and did it again. Despite the unexpectedness of her actions, none of them were inexperienced warriors. They didn't hesitate to jump back into the fight.

It took a little bit of finesse for Elle to work on hitting the beast without hitting her teammates, but she had been practicing with the crones long enough that she wasn't completely inadequate at it.

Elle almost cheered when the beast staggered to the side, so she didn't understand why everyone started scrambling backward. Her question was quickly answered when it let out another roar even louder than the ones before, and much to her horror, stood up on two legs. It opened its front paws wide, and the canyon walls shook with the sound it released before it looked down again. Elle swallowed hard when she realized it was looking straight at her.

Everyone must have realized at the same time, that she had severely pissed the thing off. It was also at about that time that she remembered what behemoths were known for doing when their health got low. She cursed under her breath and switched tactics before she started trying to focus on evasive maneuvers. At least her brain didn't lock up.

She hadn't even noticed that several of the men had been trying to get the things attention, but it ignored them all as it barreled toward Elle with a screaming roar. She managed to roll out of the way of the first swipe of a giant claw, but the other one caught her and sent her flying across the clearing to slam against the canyon wall. Both Caius and Laer could be heard yelling from behind the behemoth. "Elle!"

All the men had rushed over and had reengaged with the beast, as it had turned away as soon as it thought the pest was dealt with. They were all shocked when they heard a voice behind it. "Hey, ugly! You missed me."

None of them had time to wonder how it was possible before a massive chunk of ice crashed into the things head and distracted it enough for them to see her run past it and rejoin them.

Caius had no idea how she was still breathing, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the slight glow that covered her skin. He gave thanks for the fact that she was a l'cie and then pushed the thought aside. They had bigger things to worry about. The behemoth had recognized the fact that the irritant it thought it had killed was still standing. It roared and tried to slam a paw down on top of her, but Caius grabbed her and threw her to the side.

Elle rolled with it but came up frowning. She was calling out as soon as she was on her feet. "I can handle the blows. Let me keep it distracted while you take it out."

Most of the men looked at her like she was crazy, but it was Laer that spoke. "No way! I refuse to let you kill yourself!"

They were all shocked when Mirus quickly followed up. "Let her. She is a l'cie. I can already see this is her ability. We have no time to waste."

Elle nodded to the man and didn't wait for another response before she sent another wave of rattling earth to knock the beast off balance. Caius gritted his teeth, but he had to make a choice. He needed to decide whether to continue trying to protect the woman next to him, or to take down the beast according to orders. He growled to himself as he lunged forward. He had already stated she was a capable warrior, now it was time to allow her to prove it.

He forced himself to ignore it as the beast lunged past them and continued to go after the tiny woman. She was fast enough to dodge most of the blows, but even when she was not, he was continuously reassured to hear her taunting voice. None of them gave any ground and continued to chip away at the things hide. Blood covered the ground, and he was pleased that most of it belonged to their enemy.

By the time the behemoth fell to its knees and crashed into the dust, every person in the group felt like joining it, but somehow, they all managed to keep their feet. Caius looked around at them all, and could not hold in a smile when his eyes caught Elle's across the body of the fallen beast. She smirked and raised a brow. "So, now that we've done the impossible, how do we get this thing back?"

Laer threw his head back in laughter and clapped her so hard on the back he nearly knocked her off her feet. She glared over at him, but it held no heat. Even the Ballad twins were grinning at the exchange.

The one that had been the most vocal on her behalf came over and held out his hand. She took it with a raised brow. "I knew you were an emissary of the Goddess, but I had no idea you were a warrior. I suppose I should have known after you tried to take out a pack of gorgonopsids with sharpened sticks. Glad you came along."

She laughed as she let go. She had almost forgotten about that. Laer came up to her other side. "What is this?"

She shook her head. "Ask me later. It looks like we still have work to do." She had noticed that Caius was watching the exchange with interest, but hadn't yet answered her question. No matter what they ended up doing, she doubted they were going to make it far that night.

Once Caius realized he had been staring, he shook off his thoughts of how hard it had been to have this woman in particular in the fight with him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it was something he would need to think about. Later. For now, they had a beast to prep so it would not spoil before they could get it back to Paddra. He turned and started issuing orders that were quickly filled.

**A/N: **Hehe, we get to see a little bit from them both, and we meet the source of his future name, but which one? Questions, questions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As exhausted as they all were, none of the warriors were allowed much time to rest. Caius allowed them a short break to catch their breath and wet throats that most hadn't realized were parched until the danger had passed. Once that time was up, he had them cutting up the behemoth and field prepping the hide and meat so it could all be carried back the next day.

Everyone except Elle already knew what to do, and started in as soon as Caius gave the order. As disgusting as it was, she was more than willing to help. The apprentice guardian hadn't been sure about this part, but when he realized she wasn't shying away from the blood, or smells, he brought her to a section of the beast that was not already occupied and showed her how to get started.

She had been shocked to find that he had included a small pack of the preserving spices in the things he had shoved in her bag, so once she got started, and he was sure she knew what she was doing, he moved to an adjacent section and got to work as well.

It was several grueling, disgusting, smelly hours later before they finished tying off the last of the bundles of what they would take back. The rest they left for the carrion creatures to finish. They were far enough from Paddra that it would not be a problem. Once they had that done, they tied the bundles onto makeshift sleighs with commandeered boughs and leaves taken from nearby plants. They then paired up to drag them at least a far enough distance back so they would not be bothered by said creatures when they came to investigate the source of the bloody smells while the group slept.

As much as Elle had not minded helping take care of the task, she was more than thankful when they stopped near a narrow opening that ended up leading to a small waterfall with a pool at the bottom big enough to accommodate them all. They settled their burdens along the far canyon wall before all the men started shucking off everything except for their pants. Elle watched with wide eyes until Laer caught sight of the look.

He paused with his shirt halfway up and shot her a grin. A mischievous look shot through his eyes before he spoke up. "Come on, I know you have to feel as gross as the rest of us. You've already proven you're one of the guys. You might as well go all in."

Neither of them noticed the glare the man received from Caius, but that was mostly because Elle had just given Laer an extremely rude hand gesture. It was just unfortunate that he had no idea what it meant. Even if it wasn't clear, her words left little room for doubt as she stomped past him. "Shove it, frisky boy. I don't need to show off my pecs to get clean."

She ignored his chuckle as she made her way to the water. The rest of the men eyed her with a little trepidation, as even though Laer might have enjoyed the show, the rest of them would have been uncomfortable to have her disrobe in front of them so casually. Thankfully, all she did was reach up and take down the tie she used to keep her hair pulled back all the time before she walked out into the water until it was thigh deep. Once there, she dove and swam out a short distance.

When she came up, she turned and smirked at the man that had been teasing her before she pointedly ignored them all, and focused on cleaning her skin and as much off her clothes as she could get. If she had bothered to look back again, she might have noticed that more than one set of eyes kept drifting over to where she was standing waist-deep in the pool. It might have motivated her to kneel down instead of standing there with her clothes plastered to her body and leaving little to the imagination.

As it was, she finally noticed that fact when she started to make her way out of the pool, even if she hadn't seen anyone looking. She grimaced as she pulled on her shirt, and the linen stuck slightly before she was able to pull it away from her skin. At least it did not restick to her when she let it go. She was grateful for small favors.

The men had all left their shirts hung around their campsite to dry while they finished setting up. Night had already set in by that point, so a fire was one of the first orders of business. Despite the bugs it might draw, it was still a deterrent to any of the beasts that might be interested in what they carried.

Elle was gratified to see that despite how the day had started out, the group around her had no trouble including her in their conversation as the evening wore down. Not that it was long before the majority turned to their bedrolls. The day had been long, and the morrow would only be marginally better. Once a watch schedule was set, the rest turned to find sleep.

* * *

Caius watched as Elle stretched. He knew he should not, but he had never seen her hair down, and the way the blond waves tumbled around her face as she rubbed the night from her eyes was another reminder of her femininity, despite her prowess. He jerked his head away when the last watchman walked back into camp as she started to pulled her tresses back into the tail she was known for.

Once the rest of their group was roused, it did not take them long to stow their gear and once again pair up to drag their massive haul back to Paddra along with the good news that the beast was slain. It took them twice as long to trek back with their burden, but they were still nearly two hours out when Caius sent Tewn running ahead of them. Elle presumed it was to give the good news and hopefully bring back help.

She was gratified to see she was right when an hour later, a group of ten men came running up to them to relieve them of their burden. She didn't complain, but she did roll her shoulders and stretched. She wasn't the only one, either. The king behemoth had been enormous, and even with what they left behind, what they brought back was enough that she knew she was going to be sore for days.

The group of warriors allowed the other hunters to finish taking the treated meat and hide into the facilities where it would be distributed, while they trudged onward. Before they made the last turn, Caius paused and turned to Elle. He wasn't sure if he would need to say this, and he knew she wouldn't like the audience, but he needed to prepare her regardless. "Elle, when we enter the city, I doubt it will go unnoticed. By this time, word of the king behemoth will have spread, as will its demise."

Elle grimaced but gave him a nod. "I understand. Don't show the tired, pretend to be nice, yada yada."

He frowned slightly, but he could not fault her. Some of her words were unfamiliar, but he understood enough to know she would act appropriately. He gave her a nod before they continued.

When they cleared the last curve, Elle barely caught herself in time when a cheer went up. She wanted to grimace as she saw Yeul and Praes waiting for them, and the main street was lined with people. Part of it was the fact that she had not anticipated the attention, and, as stupid as it was, part of it was the fact that she knew she looked bedraggled and gross after her adventure. Not that she had ever spared much thought for trying to look pretty, but she was still female. It was one thing when she was busy, but being paraded in front of the whole damn city was another thing altogether.

She caught sight of a few people she knew in the crowd but didn't get to do more than wave back before their group came to a halt in front of the Seeress. She tilted her head slightly to Caius before she spoke. "Apprentice, you have done well. The tale of the battle has already spread, and it was indeed well fought. Paddra thanks you all for your contribution this day."

Caius clenched his jaw as he nodded. As much as what he was about to do disturbed him, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he did not. He knelt to honor her praise, but his voice was firm. "I am grateful to receive your words. However, if the Emissary had not joined us, I doubt we would have been so lucky. It was her quick thinking and her power that allowed us to prevail. She was able to field the beast's attention so that we could bring it down."

Murmuring broke out around them that washed back from their position and through the crown like a wave. Elle was glad that he felt she was useful, but she wished he had waited to tell Yeul until they weren't standing in front of half the city. Damn, she wasn't even sure most of the civilians knew she was supposed to be an emissary of the goddess. She still somehow forced her face into a semblance of respect when Yeul looked over to her with a nod.

"While your request to attend was questioned, it is gratifying to know that both your judgment and talent live up to the things we have been told. Thank you, as well. I know this was not why you were sent to Paddra, but we are grateful nonetheless."

Elle managed a nod and saluted like she had seen so many of the others before her. She realized the crowd was waiting for a speech of some sort and nearly rolled her eyes. She was a detective for crying out loud, not a poet. Still, she choked out the first thing that came to mind. "I was happy to help. I'm trying to take care of my task, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing while the city was in danger."

She was thankful when Yeul seemed to have pity and gave her a smile. "I would love to hear the tale sometime. Perhaps you can share it once you have the opportunity to rest."

Elle was able to give her a real smile and nodded. "Of course. I would be happy to."

After that, Yeul nodded to all the warriors before she and Praes headed back into the heart of the city. The rest of their team had already started to disburse after congratulating each other. Even Laer had taken off with a grin and a promise to see them at the training grounds the next day.

Once they were all gone, Elle and Caius turned back to the complex. She gave him a regretful look. "I hate that you have to take me all the way back. Would it be okay just this once to let me go alone? I'm sure I'll be alright. I know you have to want a bath and your bed as much as the rest of us."

He only paused for a moment before he shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile. "I appreciate that you are concerned, but do not worry. It is expected that I be able to go beyond my peers. If I could not do something so simple, then I would not be fit to take up the mantle of guardian in time."

Elle grimaced at his reminder of what he was to become but didn't argue. They continued on in companionable silence. She was glad they were able to as the bulk of the crowd had disbursed when Yeul had walked away. Any stragglers that had stuck around didn't do more than shout out thanks or congratulations as they passed.

She thought they were going to make it back unhindered, but she cringed when she heard a familiar voice cry out. "Wait! Caius!"

Elle almost laughed when she saw Caius' shoulder's slump, but she reined it in when his irritation disappeared, and he turned to see Raine running to catch up. She gave them both a polite smile. "I apologize for stopping you, as I am sure you are both tired, but I wanted to speak to the Emissary for a moment."

Caius gave her a curious look, but it was Elle that was trying not to grimace. Yeul had definitely made sure that everyone knew her title now. She tried not to show her irritation when Raine gave her a strained smile. "I only wanted to apologize if I gave you the wrong impression the last time you were in my shop. I haven't seen you much. I didn't realize you were someone of such importance. I guess that is why you are with Caius all the time, that makes sense. I suppose what I am saying is, please feel free to stop in any time. You would both be more than welcome."

Elle didn't have the heart to tell her she avoided the place because the girl made Caius uncomfortable. She gave her the best smile she could muster and nodded. "I'm not really in the city much these days, but I'll keep your offer in mind and come by if I'm in the area." That was the best she could offer.

Raine's eyes flicked to Caius, and he nodded as well. "Of course, I apologize that we have missed you. We have spent most of our days on the plateau."

Raine's eyes widened at that news, but she nodded and gave the tiny woman another evaluating look, from her knotted hair to her dirty boots. She then smiled brightly at them both. "I understand. I hadn't realized the Emissary was also a warrior as it is uncommon for a woman, but please feel free to stop when you can. Thank you!"

With that, the girl waved and walked away. Once she was turned, Elle grimaced. "You know, as much as I don't usually care about these kinds of things, it's when twits look at me with that expression that I am reminded how much I hate long shifts with no baths."

It was several seconds later before she was shocked from her irritation by Caius' laughter. When she glared up at him, he shook his head. "If you want a bath, are we not delaying it?"

Elle wasn't sure what to think of the look he was giving her, but she thought better of asking. She hadn't really thought about how what she said would sound and didn't want it explored any further. She gave him a nod. "Too long already."

Elle had never been so thankful to see the gates of the Seeress' complex as she was when they made it to the top of the path. She tiredly bid Caius goodnight as she followed one of the girls to a bathing room so she could get clean and find her bed.

* * *

The next morning Elle was sore as hell, but she was in a surprisingly good mood. She had helped do something amazing, and something told her she was going to finally have the opportunity to quit being treated like a guest. Or at least she hoped it would allow her to plead her case.

Caius was waiting for her in the outer courtyard when she made her way out. She raised her brow, as he had taken to waiting for her outside. He smiled when he caught sight of her and headed over. "I was unsure if you would head out straight away. I thought you might wish to speak to Yeul first."

She blinked up to him and nodded. "I did want to speak to her some time today. Did you want to join us?"

He smiled. "I would not want to intrude. I only came because I have something for you."

Her eyes widened in shock. That was the most unexpected thing she had heard in a long time. It took her a moment to respond, and she sounded oh so intelligent. "What?"

He shook his head with a grin as he pulled out a thin strip of leather and handed it to her. She let it fall to its length, and her eyes widened when she saw a rather large tooth. She looked back up in shock. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Yes. Each of the others grabbed their own trophies, but I did not think you had. It is traditional, and you deserve the remembrance. Wear it with pride. I have no doubt that it will be the first of many."

Elle grinned up at him as she slipped it over her head. "Thanks. It's not something I've ever done before. I'm glad I have you there to watch my back."

A look passed through his eyes that might have shocked her to see, but it was gone by the time she looked back up. She nodded her head to the back. "I'm hoping this won't take long. Why don't you come with me, anyway?" When he looked like he still wanted to object, she grabbed his arm. "It's not like you didn't haunt these halls more than me before I showed up. Trust me, they think I can't hear them, but plenty of the girls lament that it's me now instead of you."

The look he gave her caused her to laugh out loud, but she cut herself off as they made it to the chamber that Yeul used most. The guard nodded and opened the door. "You have been expected."

Elle raised a brow, but she was still in too good a mood to be bothered. They made their way to the small courtyard, and Yeul looked up with a smile. "Edelweiss, it is good to see you smiling this morning. Are you here to ask me to reconsider your previous request to join the hunters?"

Praes was the only one to look shocked at her words. Elle tried not to grimace as she nodded. "Yes. You told me to prove myself, and I feel I did."

Yeul gave her an evaluating look for a moment before she patted the lip of the fountain beside her, "Tell me of your adventure first. I would like to hear about it in your words."

Elle obliged. She didn't exaggerate, but she did have to stop several times and elaborate, It was much longer in the retelling than she had anticipated. When Yeul was finally satisfied, she sat back and gave Elle an unreadable look. It was several moments before she spoke. "You have proven over time that you are a capable fighter, and even a capable l'cie, but critical thinking under pressure is not easily taught. More often than not, we find that is a skill that is hard-won at best. Your ability to think while faced with an unknown threat is impressive. How did you come by that skill?"

Elle's eyes took on a faraway cast, and it was several seconds before she spoke. They could all tell her mind was not in the room with them. "You learn to keep your wits when you have to figure out how to track a man that is not only willing to kill his wife but cut her up to hide the body, all while making sure to gather usable evidence, so the bastard isn't able to walk away with a good lawyer."

It took her several moments to realize that all three of the others were staring at her with open shock, She jumped to her feet and shook her head, "I apologize, I shouldn't have said. Look, feel free to think about it, and I'll be back. Thanks."

She knew it was rude, but she needed out of there, She had purposely not talked about her job up to that point. It wasn't that there was no crime in Paddra, but it was relatively safe, as far as people were concerned. When you had to worry about so many of the beasts and even some of the planet trying to kill you, it tended to make the other shit matter a little less.

She barely heard Yeul's goodbye before she was gone. She didn't even realize Caius was right behind her until she made it out of the gates. She finally paused once they were closed, and he spoke for the first time, "Are you alright?"

She whipped around to face him but froze when it was only concern in his eyes. She gritted her teeth and nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes looked up again. "You have seen that? You have been faced with that horror?"

Elle took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that was my first case when I started homicide, but it was far from the last. I'm from a city many times larger than Paddra and trust me, it's not half as nice."

His eyes became troubled, but after a moment, his hand lowered. "You have not shared for a reason. I will respect your privacy. Have no fear that another will learn of this from me."

Despite her soured mood, Elle managed to smile again. "Thanks." That was the last thing said between them as they made their way to the top of the plateau.

**A/N: **Happy New Year! This year has been productive for me, and I'm hoping that the next one will be just as busy, in a good way! I hope all your 2020s are great as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elle was still not smiling when they made it to the training grounds. Laer was already out there with the older boys, but handed them off and jogged over when he caught sight of them. He stopped when his eyes landed on Elle's expression. He gave her a side-eyed look and whistled. "Who spit in your fruit this morning?"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Stow it. Don't we have better things to do? Like beating the crap out of each other."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm not letting any of the trainees spar with you until you lose whatever crawled up yo-"

"Enough." Caius was frowning at both of them, but he turned to Elle with a contemplative look. "I had hoped to ask you to spar myself."

Both the others froze and looked at him in shock. He hadn't bothered since the first time, and no one wondered why. The skill difference was clear. Even Elle could admit that. "Why? Not that I would say no, but I thought you didn't feel it was a challenge."

He didn't say anything right away. Instead, he gestured toward the empty area typically used for hand-to-hand. She raised a brow but followed him out as murmuring broke out around them. This time, Elle caught a few bets being passed back and forth and had to repress a grin. Oh, what a difference a few months and a behemoth made.

When they got to the middle, Caius finally turned to her. "I had hoped to have you face me as a l'cie. I need the practice, and you have improved greatly since our first spar. It makes sense that I ask you."

Elle froze and frowned at him. "You are asking me to fight you with my l'cie powers?"

Caius nodded. "It would benefit us both."

Elle clenched her fists and almost walked away. She wasn't sure if she was angrier that her friend just asked her to purposely hurt him, or pissed that he might feel she couldn't. She finally managed to reach back and yanked the knife from her belt. He raised a brow as he watched her toss it to the side before she reached for the other two. Neither of them noticed the fact that they had garnered an audience, including two that generally would not have been on the plateau. Both the Ballad twins had come to see what an average day was like for the Apprentice and his charge after they had the chance to fight by her side.

Caius ignored them all as he frowned at Elle's jerky movements. He lowered his voice as he stepped forward. "I thought you would be pleased. This should allow you the opportunity to release your frustration with no worry that your opponent would be harmed."

She glared back at him and practically spit her answer back at him. "No worry? Caius, do you realize what I'm capable of? I know you may be rightfully arrogant when it comes to your skills, but you haven't seen half of what I can do as a l'cie. You pretty much just told me to not hold back, and I'm not sure if I'm more offended at being underestimated _again, _or pissed off that you don't seem to care that I could hurt you. Badly. Just for the record. I do care, even if you don't."

Caius stood stiffly as he realized how she had taken his request. He should have known that in her current mood, she would miss his underlying meaning. He sighed and shook his head. "Elle, I do not underestimate you. I would not have asked to stand against you if I felt you were not capable. As for hurting me, I trust that you would not. I only ask that you do not hold back more than necessary to keep from permanently harming me. I will do the same for you, as a mark of the respect I hold for you."

She froze and narrowed her eyes. When she realized he meant it, she huffed. Her huff then turned into a laugh, and she shook her head before she held out her hand. "I apologize. I guess my temper really does have me by the tail. Let's make it count, shall we?"

He took her outstretched hand with a grin of his own before they parted and turned to face each other. Laer stepped between them with a shake of his head. "Okay, kiddos, if you are set on this, then we need some ground rules. If I see blood in the eyes, I'm calling it. If there is enough blood to soak the ground, I'm calling it. I will only give you a count of five if you're down." He paused and looked at them both. "Got it?"

When they both smirked and nodded, he shook his head again and stepped away. "Try not to kill each other."

With Laer out of the way, the two combatants faced each other and dropped into fighting stances. Unlike last time, Caius did not stand still as Elle started to circle around him. He knew better than to give her an opening. He also didn't wait for her to attack. She gasped when he lunged at her, but she was able to dodge to the side.

She didn't wait to finish her roll before she cast haste on herself. If he wanted to know what it was like to fight a l'cie, then so be it. She barely saw his eyes widen when she came up and ran past him so fast his eyes could scarcely follow. The only downside was the fact that she didn't yet have good enough aim while she was sped up to make her blows count. She managed a glancing blow off his ribcage, but he rolled with it, and no damage was done.

She paused when she turned back to see him staring at her with furrowed brows. She smirked and shrugged before she darted in again. This time, she led with ice coating her fists. She didn't want to burn him or cause him the type of damage that would have him down and out for days, but if she was only going to be able to land minor blows, then she was damn sure going to make them count. That was the point of this, after all.

It didn't take Caius long to adapt. He could no longer dodge all of her punches or kicks, but he could tell she did not yet have full control over them, so he switched tactics to blocking and trying to counter any time her increased speed left an opening. It happened more often than Elle wanted to admit, too, since she was still getting used to the enhancement.

The first time Caius' fist managed to make it past her guard, the blow landed on her side as she was passing and knocked her a couple of feet sideways. It nearly knocked her off her feet, but she was up with a quick cure and facing him again. He didn't hit nearly as hard as that behemoth had, but she still cast protect as well. Better to be safe. She couldn't use her steelguard and still fight one-on-one, so protect would have to be enough.

After that, the battle seemed to blur for both of them. Caius had managed to nearly knock Elle down twice more, but her power allowed her to bounce right back up. Even after he had grabbed her incoming wrist and practically thrown her several feet. He nearly paused when Laer came running, but she didn't even give him the chance to count before she was up again.

Elle knew that she was giving just as good as she got. She had no idea how long they had been going at it, but even though she could feel her reserves finally draining, she grinned at the sight of Caius. He had a small cut across one cheekbone that was barely bleeding, and he was favoring his right side. She would have to offer to heal him once she was rested because she thought she might have cracked his ribs accidentally. That had been when he lost it and threw her across the ring. Still, she knew as they both stood there panting, with sweat dripping, that he no longer saw her as anything other than an equal, and it made a fierce pride well up inside as she lunged again.

She managed to duck under his swinging fist and came up with what was supposed to be a gut punch, but he had anticipated the move, and instead of her fist connecting, his knee caught her square in the stomach. It would have been a harsh blow, but not one she couldn't have bounced back from if her protect hadn't worn off right beforehand. She dropped like a rock and grabbed herself around the middle as she tried to pull air into lungs that were just not working. She saw her vision start to darken around the edges, and she heard Laer call her name.

Finally, she managed a gasping breath as she heard the trainer yelling. "Damn it! I knew this would happen." She ignored him since she hadn't heard a five yet and shakily tried to stand. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mirus. He shook his head down at her before he spoke. "That was five seconds."

Laer looked back with a glare, but his eyes widened when he saw Elle had been trying to stand. He stalked back to her. "Are you insane!? I don't know why you were so pissed, but that is no reason to kill yourself."

She scoffed at his reprimand and pushed his hand away as she uncurled enough to get to her feet. "That wasn't what this was about. I'm good now. I was down five seconds, so I lose." She then turned to Caius with a strained smirk. "That was a good fight. If you let me rest for about a half-hour, I should be able to heal those broken ribs. Sorry."

Caius grimaced as he gave her a nod. "That would be appreciated." He didn't bother to apologize as well. He had a feeling she would not be grateful for it. They both ignored Laer as he threw his hands up and walked off, mumbling about idiots.

Elle chuckled as she tried to retrieve her knives, but she was brought up short when she tried to bend, and the bruises that were already forming on her stomach cramped up and had her growling. She was thankful when Mirus grabbed them for her. She gave him a nod of thanks before she started to turn away.

He caught her attention as Caius came to join them. When he spoke, she was just glad that the rest of the crowd had been shooed off by the irate Laer. "Emissary, I must say that your style of fighting is unlike anything I have seen before. It almost seems as though you were taught to fight men specifically. Your aim was not just for the least protected areas, but for those that would cause the most damage. As hunters, we are taught to guard them against attack, but using them to disable our human opponents has never been part of our training."

Caius' face had lost all expression, but Elle grimaced. She looked Mirus in the eye and shrugged. "Different lessons for different reasons. I've been learning since I was a girl. In the end, it doesn't really matter, does it? The different styles can all be adapted to whatever is needed as long as the person pays attention, right?"

The other hunter narrowed his eyes for a moment before he finally nodded. "It is as you say." He then gave them both a slight bow. "That was well fought, both of you, and will be an inspiration to our young hunters of something to strive for, as well as a reminder of how far they have to go. You should both rest for the afternoon."

Caius frowned as the man walked off. "He is correct. I believe we may have pushed too far. If Yeul agrees to let you join the hunters, then we may start patrols as soon as tomorrow. It would be best to be ready."

Despite how painful it was to breathe at the moment, Elle grinned up at him. "Some things are just worth it. But I'm not going to complain if we head back a little early. I can heal this and your ribs, but it's gonna take a minute."

He gave her a nod and led her from the enclosure. They both waved at Laer as they left, and Elle grinned when he responded with a different kind of gesture. She didn't recognize it, but it made Caius nearly stumble and look down at her with wide eyes, so she knew it had to be good. She smirked as she cupped her hands over her mouth to yell. "Back at ya, buddy!"

Caius did stop at that, and he stared at her with open shock. Had her yelling not caused a surge of spasms in her stomach muscles, she probably would have been rolling with laughter. He finally shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you just implied."

She grinned up at him. "Not a clue, but if it's anything like what the guys back home do, then it wasn't meant to be taken literally. Just roll with it."

He shook his head at her appraisal before he continued on in silence. They were nearly back to the path down before either of them were moved to break it. Caius finally spoke up tentatively. "You do not have to answer if you feel this is inappropriate, but would be willing to share with me how you became a hunter of men?"

Elle grimaced and sighed before she shook her head. "First of all, I am not a hunter of men. That just sounds wrong. I am a homicide detective. Secondly," She paused and looked over at him. "Does it not bother you?"

It was Caius' turn to look uncomfortable. "It bothers me that you have had to face such horrors. That you live in a place where they are commonplace enough for you to dedicate your life's work to just that. However, the fact that you have done so is admirable. It must take a great deal of willpower to face that each day and not lose yourself to such incomprehensible actions."

Elle sighed and ran her hand down her face roughly. "Actually chasing down a perp is the smallest part of my job. Most of what I do is finding clues they left behind to try and figure out a motive. Without proof and motive, they can get away with it. I can't let that happen."

"That does not sound any better. How can you handle that? What made you chose such a profession?"

Elle stopped in the middle of the path and looked up at Caius with a frown. Finally, she nodded. "I can try to explain, but that means telling you a little more about me. About how I grew up. Are you okay with that?"

Caius' eyes widened. He had kept a professional distance between them for both their sakes, and he realized he may have just crossed that line. It was harder each day for him to tell where it was. Still, this was something he wanted to know, and it wasn't anything much different than the things he knew about his other peers. At least the ones that he worked with often enough. He gave her a nod. "I will hear it."

She chuckled at his continued formality but started walking again while she talked. "It's not like it's some deep dark secret or anything, but I come from a family of law enforcement. My father was a cop too. A small-town cop, but still. He grew up in the city and moved away when he met my mom. They settled in Podunk nowhere and had me and then Kurt. It wasn't particularly dangerous for him. You know, the usual stuff, drunks, bar fights, drugs, petty theft, that kind of stuff."

"For the most part, we grew up in a safe neighborhood thinking all was right in the world. Dad taught us how to defend ourselves, and mom yelled at him when he decided to teach us to shoot too."

Caius didn't interrupt at the terms he found unfamiliar. He could easily see that Elle was lost in her memories, and it brought out a strange feeling to see her twisted smile as she spoke. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more or cut her off to keep it from twisting further. His indecision kept the choice from him as she continued.

"When I was seventeen, my mom was headed out late one night to take dad something he forgot. I don't think it was anything important, because I can't even remember what it was, but she never made it. She was involved in a hit and run and died before anyone found her. We never figured out who it was. No one saw the accident, and there wasn't enough evidence at the scene to figure out what the other vehicle was."

Caius put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss."

Elle looked up with a raised brow, and he was shocked to see nothing but emptiness in her eyes. Still, she was not rude when she shrugged his hand off. "Thanks, but it was long enough ago that I've come to terms with it."

He wondered again how any person could bury their emotions so thoroughly and began to wonder what else she kept hidden. He clenched his jaw at the thought as she turned back to the path and continued speaking. "Her death is part of why I joined the force. I also wanted to prove to my dad that we didn't have to let it be the end of us. I guess he never got the memo. I was still working up to detective when I got the call that he had managed to drink himself to death."

Caius froze. He had once admired her ability to focus past the fact that she had been thrust into uncertain circumstances and left her life behind with no clear idea on how or when she could go back. Now, he wondered if there was more to it. Despite how emotionless her expression was, he knew her at least well enough to have no doubt that the loss of both her parents caused her grief.

When Elle noticed Caius had stopped walking, she turned back with a frown. "I'm not sharing so you can pity me. I'm telling you this, so you understand my motives."

He shook his head and started walking again. "Do not fear that I find you pitiful. I have seen enough to know that will never be the case. However, I am still sorry to hear that you have faced so much. I understand now why you said it was just you and your brother. Do you have no other family?"

Elle looked away and tried to ignore the soft look he was giving her. She had learned to bury her pain, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when people started digging. She managed to shake her head. "Not really. My dad has two brothers, but I never knew them. They became estranged after their parents' death, and that was all before I was born. My mom was an only child. Her dad, my Pops, still lives on a farm south of where I live, but I don't get to see him often."

Elle fell into silence after that, and Caius allowed it to continue. He glanced over at his companion several times, but not once did she notice. He could discern no visible signs of what she was thinking, but he had no doubt that her distraction was a symptom of whatever it was that she was holding back. He bit back a sigh as he wondered whether his question helped or hindered. It certainly gave him new insight, but his uncertainty on what to do with it only grew.

**A/N: **I am finding that this may end up being one of my shorter stories. We'll see. It's still not halfway there, ut we are getting closer to that mark. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks, and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until they had made it back to the complex that Elle remembered that she had offered to heal Caius' ribs. When he turned to leave with his customary bow, she grabbed his arm. "Wait, I apologize for being distracted. Let me heal you before you take off. It isn't my strong suit, but I should be able to do that much at least."

He frowned as he looked into her eyes. "You still look drained. Do not worry about me. It would not be the first time practice has gone awry."

She rolled her eyes at him before she smirked and pushed a cure his way anyway. His breath caught as the magic wrapped itself around his cracked ribs and started working to knit the bone back together. Once he caught his breath, he glared at her but did not move away. He should have expected as much from the stubborn woman. As soon as he was sure his ribs were healed enough that they would not be damaged further if he needed to fight, he covered her hand with his own. "That is enough."

Elle wasn't going to say it out loud, but she was glad it was. She had just about reached her limit. She hadn't realized how drained the fight had left her. It was likely to be the next day before she had enough spiritual energy to heal herself. Not that she planned on sharing that tidbit. She stepped away and nodded. "Thank you for today. I don't know if you want to do that more often, but I feel I learned a lot."

Caius gave her a slight bow and came up with a smirk. "It is I who should thank you. I have seen there is much I still have yet to learn. It would be best if we do not do this often, but I would also like to face you once again. It was exhilarating."

There was something in his eyes as he said those words that made Elle pause. The thought that he felt it was a challenge was enough to make her giddy, but that look said more than his words. She wasn't sure what it was saying exactly, but whatever it was, her body was responding. For the first time in a long time, she felt heat traveling up her limbs and across her torso. It seemed to be heading toward her middle.

They held the gaze longer than either had realized, but they both nearly jumped when a different voice broke into the silence. "Did I hear you correctly? Were the two of you sparring again? Was that what this was about? She hurt you, Caius?"

They both jerked around to face a scowling Praes and a slightly frowning Yeul. The Guardian looked to be getting more irritated the longer they went without answering him. Elle was grateful Caius managed to find his voice because hers was still caught back in that muddled haze his look had caused.

"Yes, Praes. We did spar. I asked the Emissary to face me as a l'cie. Plus, she has proven many times over now that she is a capable warrior. She continues to improve every day."

Praes looked like he was about to say something scathing, but Yeul stepped forward and tilted her head slightly as she looked at both of them. "As this was a mutual agreement, I see no harm. I only ask that you both remember that many eyes look to you for an example, whether you wish it or not. As warriors, you may teach our young the path to become the best. However, do not forget that they learn just as much from what you are not trying to teach them as what you are."

Elle felt her face heat slightly as she remembered her last exchange with Laer, but she didn't think that was what the Seeress was talking about. Still, it was a good reminder. Especially now that her 'official' title had been revealed to the city.

Caius bowed smoothly when she was done speaking. "I hear and will head your words, Seeress. I do not believe we have provided an ill example, but I will choose our paths forward with that in mind."

Elle rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yeah, me too. I know I'm not part of your tribe, but I also know that you all put a lot of faith in Etro. As her representative, I wouldn't want to tarnish that."

Yeul smiled at them both. "Good. Now that we have that out of the way come and tell me of your spar. It must have been a sight to behold."

Elle looked at Caius in shock before she looked to the retreating back of the girl. He shrugged and turned to follow. Elle had no idea what that was about since she had never shown any interest in their spars before, but they were about to find out.

They were shocked to be led to a room that was not the fountain courtyard. Instead, the girl led them into a different place with several chairs and a table with beverages laid out. She waved her hand. "Please sit and refresh yourselves." She then turned to Praes. "You as well. I am sure there are things you have wanted to speak with the Emissary about. Most notably, her place within our city."

Praes frowned at being called out. He had tried to hide his mistrust from his charge as she had made no secret that she did not agree with him. Still, the most recent things he had learned made him wonder if he had judged the woman too harshly. Not that he intended to relax his guard around her, but perhaps there was a valid reason for her presence. He nodded and took one of the chairs as well.

When they all found a seat, the Guardian turned to their guest with a slight furrow between his brows. "I have no doubt that you are aware that I have been uncertain of your presence here." When Elle's only response was a lifted brow, he frowned and continued. "However, the things that have come to light recently made me wonder if there is more we should know. Were you truly a hunter of men?"

Elle wrinkled her nose at his question. It wasn't just that she didn't want to talk about it, because she didn't, but their wording just sounded so dirty. She shook her head. "Look, I didn't hunt men. I investigated homicides and gathered evidence so the perpetrators could be brought to justice. It was my job to provide our justice system with the means to make sure those people didn't have a chance to escape the consequences of what they did, as well as making sure we found the right person."

Praes sat back and watched her for several seconds. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "What kind of place are you from? How could such a thing be so common to need people dedicated to that job? To have a system dedicated to their punishment?"

Elle sat back with a sigh and rubbed a hand over her eyes. It was a question she asked herself often. She finally shook her head. "I can't tell you why anyone would choose to kill another person. All I know is that history has shown me that humans have a tendency to do it all the time for the stupidest reasons. From war to greed and lust to just being sick in the head. I also believe, and this is just my opinion, that the easier life gets for humanity, the more people tend to try and find ways to stir shit up. If life isn't trying to drag them down, then they have to do so to each other. It's a shitty part of the human condition."

Yeul gave her a look of concern, but both of the men were frowning at her. Praes spoke up tentatively. "If you believe that humanity is so flawed, what makes you think that anything you do could possibly help?"

Elle pinned him with a glare. "Look, this isn't a job I volunteered for, but I'm not the type to just give up. It's not like I can walk away and go home, so I might as well do my best while I'm here. Just because I'm jaded doesn't mean I don't have hope. Even I have seen that there are a handful of individuals that can make a difference if they try. If I believed that hope was gone, do you really think I would bother trying to find justice?"

The Guardian shook his head at her vehement denial and finally smiled. "No, I doubt you would." He chuckled as he leaned back, and Elle looked at him like he had lost it. When he saw the look, he continued. "Pardon me. It's only that I wish we could have had this conversation earlier. You remind me of some of our hardened warriors. Those that have seen many battles and know to expect death with each one to come and yet find the will to laugh with their comrades and continue into the field each day."

Elle was shocked by his admission, but Caius grinned over at his mentor. "I am glad you can see it, Praes. This is why Laer and the others have no problem with her joining their training. Her skill is secondary, though still vital."

Yeul clapped her hands and interrupted at that point before the two men could keep going. The girl looked over at Elle. "While I am glad to see things cleared up somewhat, it pains me to know you carry this burden. Please do not feel that you must do so alone. I am always willing to listen."

Elle looked over with wide eyes. Caius had pretty much said the same thing, but this was weirder. Caius was her friend. They had become close over the last few months, but when she looked at Yeul, she couldn't see any artifice. Instead, it almost seemed as though the girl was hoping for her to offer more.

It suddenly struck her that although Yeul was surrounded by people all the time, they all saw her as their leader. It was unlikely that the girl was close to any of them. Which was a shame, because she was still practically a child. Elle felt bad that she hadn't noticed it any of the other times Yeul had reached out. She had been too consumed in her own troubles to notices anyone else's. Perhaps that should change

Elle finally nodded. "I don't like to talk about those things much, but perhaps we can chat more often in general."

Yeul gave her a small smile and nodded. "Perfect. For now, why don't the two of you tell us why it was necessary for you to heal our Apprentice."

Both Caius and Elle chuckled at the memory despite the pain but launched into the tale of what happened. It was more than an hour later that they finished, and both Praes and Yeul were done asking questions.

Once their curiosity was satisfied, Yeul sat back with a nod. "After yesterday, I had already been considering your previous requests. Even Caius had mentioned that he felt you were capable. I see no reason to continue to deny your wish to join the hunters. Perhaps this is what will be necessary to put you in place to fulfill your goal after all. You are certainly suited to the life of a warrior."

Elle raised a brow and gave her a grateful look. "Thank you. Don't think that I haven't considered how odd it might be, both since I am a woman and the representative of Etro, but until circumstances change, I can't help but feel I'm a mooch. This will give me something to do to help."

"A mooch?" Yeul was giving her a confused look at the unfamiliar word.

Elle laughed and shook her head. "It just means I felt like I was unfairly taking advantage of the city's hospitality."

"Ah, well, we do not consider it such. It is an honor to host Etro's champion. However, I do understand, and you are free to join the ranks of our warriors. Though I will ask that you remain with Caius. That should not be a problem?"

Caius saluted with his fist over his heart. "Until you change the order, it is my duty to guide the Emissary. It makes no difference if it within or without the city."

Yeul stood with a smile, and the others quickly followed her. "Good." She then turned to Elle. "I hope to hear more about your adventures in the days to come."

"I hope I have some worth sharing."

Once the Seeress and her guardian were gone, Elle turned to Caius. "Since we will actually be starting tomorrow, do I need to meet you somewhere?"

Caius was frowning slightly, but he shook his head. "No, it is still my duty to be by your side anywhere outside this complex. I will retrieve you, but we will be expected at the city entrance by half an hour after dawn."

Elle groaned at that news, but she nodded. "Fine, I'll be ready in the courtyard before dawn."

At her confirmation, Caius gave her a subdued smile and turned to leave. Elle was left with a lot on her mind. Between their conversation, her realizations about Yeul, and that look from Caius that she still couldn't get off her mind when it wasn't otherwise occupied, she had plenty to keep her thoughts whirling. It was just too bad her bath barely helped the growing bruise on her stomach. She hoped she had a chance to heal it in the morning before they had to do a lot of climbing, or she was going to be in a world of hurt.

* * *

The next morning found Elle standing in the courtyard with bleary eyes and curses. She had barely managed to push her sore ass out of bed, but she once she was up, she had enough energy to heal herself to the point that she could move without cringing. She almost wished her healing skills were better, but she knew she couldn't have it all. She was built for battle, and she would count herself lucky to have the basic cure, at least.

It wasn't long before Caius showed up, and the two trekked silently through the waking city. When they arrived at the entrance, Elle was shocked to see two familiar faces, though neither of them looked shocked to see her. The rest of the small group did, but they were ignored as the twins stepped forward with a salute. It was Ingens that spoke for them.

"Welcome back, Apprentice. It was good to hear that you would be joining patrols again." He then turned to Elle while still holding the salute. "And you as well, Emissary. We have only fought by your side once, but it was enough. You will be a welcome addition to our team."

Caius nodded his acknowledgment. "What path is set for today?"

After that, the talk turned to the current patrol, with introductions for the other two that Elle had not met. They did not take long before they headed out. Much to Elle's chagrin, they quickly turned from the canyons and climbed one of the walls. She was gratified to see it must be a path they often took as the hand and footholds were worn and well-used, which made them easy to identify. At least her stomach was only slightly sore. She was somewhat mollified by the sight of Caius pulling back from a long reach with a grimace. At least she wasn't the only one paying for their overexuberance the day before.

When they got to the top, Elle stopped and stared. She had thought her first view of Paddra was gorgeous, but this was breathtaking. There seemed to be fields of giant daffodil-like flowers and grasses that stretched as far as she could see. They were only broken by occasional fissures that Elle knew had to be more canyons. The area around Paddra was riddled with them, and it was one of the reasons the city was kept safe from intrusion. It was naturally isolated.

Her attention was drawn when the group started off away from where she assumed the city to be, and she fell into step behind them, making sure to follow their footsteps as carefully as possible. There were no monsters yet, but she didn't want to be the reason they drew any in.

Despite her gaze being drawn to the landscape, including an unexpected pool of crystal clear water not long after they started, Elle knew there was much more she needed to focus on.

She made her way to the front of the group as quietly as she was able and only stopped her rush when the noise she made drew the frowns of three of the males around her. She gave them an uncomfortable shrug and kept her voice low.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. That is actually why I came up here."

Caius looked like he was about to speak, but Mirus did first. "I have not heard you before, why are you so careless now?"

She almost chuckled as she shook her head. "You haven't heard me because I made a point to watch and step where you all stepped. I'm not familiar with stealth in nature, though, so I wanted to ask if you could show me. I don't want to be a liability."

Caius sighed, and Ingens frowned, but Mirus merely gave her a long look before he nodded. "At least you knew enough to be observant. It is the first skill in stealth. You are not as incompetent as you believe."

Elle was shocked to hear that he wasn't angry, even if his brother looked ready to knock her out. She ignored the other Ballad and listened as Mirus gave her instructions on what to look for as they continued on.

The day was long and not without trouble, as that was the point after all. They ran into many monsters, but none that took the small group long to dispatch. The problem was more that they were each charged with carrying back what they could as well that made the day more difficult for Elle as it drew closer to night.

She was both surprised and relieved when they finally made their way down a different wall, and she knew where they were. Somehow they had made their way around in a circle and were not far from where they had started. She was glad to realize that it would not be long before she could lay down her burden and find her bed.

As they made their way into a city that was winding down for the day, Elle was glad to note that the rest of her group did not seem to pay her any more mind than any of the others. The day may have started with odd looks, but now, they had all fought the same battles, walked the same path, carried the same burdens. Even though it was only her first day, she knew it would be one of many and she felt satisfaction for the first time in months. She felt like she was finally doing something and not just waiting for the fates to throw her a bone.

**A/N: **I have noticed that this story may be a bit shorter than some of my others, so we are actually close to the halfway point. I think. I hate to try and predict because I'm awful at it, but that's what it looks like so far. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Summer was winding down, and the beginnings of autumn were starting to show. Though Elle had to take the word of her companions. The only difference she could tell was that the scorching sun was a little less brutal, and the days were getting slightly shorter. There weren't orange and yellow leaves or frost on the grass, so it didn't feel like autumn to her.

Still, harvests were starting, and it would not be long until the trading season started as well. She was shocked to find that although traders were welcome in the city year-round, there were two times each year that the city nearly became overrun. Traders from all the nearest city-states, and some of the farther ones, would venture forth to Paddra. A week-long festival would be held to honor Etro and the wealth of the harvest that led into a month of trading. Another very similar time was during the spring to welcome new growth, pray for healthy crops, and facilitate trade with those places that dealt in things that fared better in the cold, such as wool.

All-in-all that news didn't make much difference to Elle's day-to-day life. She was with the hunters at least four days of each week and managed to spend at least one catching Yeul up on all she had learned.

That was a relationship that was coming along unexpectedly. She hadn't known what to expect from the young Seeress, but once they started talking more often, Elle could tell that her assessment had been correct. The girl wanted a connection. It might be a stretch to call them close friends, as their conversations were almost always watched, but they were more than strangers now.

What wasn't so surprising was the fact that the teenager hardly ever acted like one. It was likely a byproduct of her position, but Elle tried to treat her as an equal that befitted her status while still hoping to provide opportunities for the girl to act like a teen when she was able.

It took some time, but eventually, Elle began to realize something was haunting the girl. Not that she ever got to ask about it. Still, she did her best to lift Yeul's spirits when she could. After all, she doubted it was just Caius that she was sent to help. Neither of them deserved the fate that she knew could be in store for them both.

That was something she thought about more often as she got to know the denizens of the city better each day. How could this place fall to ruin? How could these people fade away? Every day made the thought break her heart a little more. Despite how much she missed her brother, Elle found herself falling in love with the city of Paddra. She knew when the time came for her to go home, she was going to miss it.

All that did not even take into consideration the other people. Men that she had come to consider friends. Laer was as close to a best friend as she had ever had before, outside of Caius. That relationship was something else altogether. She considered the Apprentice her friend. She felt they were good friends, but there was a wall that he maintained between them. She often felt frustrated when they seemed to get closer, and that wall would appear out of nowhere to remind her that they needed to keep their distance. It wasn't that she didn't understand. They were both public figures, after all. Still, it irked her. Probably more than it should have.

She also got along well with most of the others that she worked with all the time. Mirus kept a professional distance as well, but he was always willing to help teach her skills she needed without the contempt that his brother showed her. That man was the one glaring exception to the harmony she found in her new position. Ingens made no secret of how much he felt she did not belong. Not that he ever provided a reason for it either. She learned to ignore him, mostly.

* * *

A week before the Autumn festival was to start, it was decided that three groups of hunters would travel further from Paddra than usual. It was only done if a threat was expected, or like in this case, the security of the city needed to be stepped up. Elle had stayed out with her group more than once, but this would be the first time they would stay out for more than one night. It was also going to be a larger group.

Since there were three hunting parties, they would each take a different direction, and secure those areas against monsters and any other unexpected threats. The caveat was that for at least the first and last day, they would be camping all together. Elle wasn't sure what to think of those arrangements, but she knew most of the guys, so she wasn't too worried.

When they first gathered, Elle was shocked to see twice as many people as she had expected, especially when they still only split into three groups. She didn't bother asking why, as she knew she would figure it out sooner or later. She had been unlucky enough to fall in next to Ingens at first, and asking him anything was the equivalent of admitting to colossal stupidity, so she just held her tongue and kept her eyes open.

By the time they climbed up to the campsite at the end of the first day, she felt she had it figured out. Though, by that time, it had almost slipped her mind. As soon as each group arrived, the beasts they had gathered for the day were placed into one area. Afterward, two men from each group were assigned to split the gains evenly and return to Paddra. Each day they were out would be treated the same, though the last would be the only one where they would be able to share the burden equally again. The rest would depend on how productive or lucky each group was.

Elle watched the whole thing with interest. It never failed to amaze her how symbiotic the entire city was. It really was a community that thrived off group effort. She had never encountered anything like it before, and the fact that it worked so well blew her mind. Not that there weren't certain people that seemed to do better than others, and the hunters never wanted for anything inside the city, that was a given. For the rest of the populace, it all depended on skill and some luck. She chuckled as she remembered that not even all merchants were created equal. Still, the city would not function the same if any part of the system were missing.

She shook off her thoughts as the six men ran off into the dusk and made their way back to the city. The rest of their group still had a camp to make, a watch to set, and bedrolls to find. The morning would come early.

* * *

It ended up being nearly four days before they made it back to the last campsite. Their group was the first to arrive, but it was still only mid-afternoon. They went ahead and claimed the spots closest to the small river and prepared for the night. They were not more than a half-day from Paddra, as it was almost the same spot they had used for camp when they had fought the behemoth. The only difference was now they were at the top of the waterfall instead of under it. They would have too many people to camp in the canyon once the rest joined them.

Luckily it was not long. Elle grinned as she watched a panting Laer make his way up the cliffside with a rather heavy load. When he caught sight of the look, he glared at her. "You know you could get off your lazy ass and help."

She gleefully shot him a gesture that she had picked up from him over the last couple of months, but still stood to help him and the others when her teammates did. Laer sighed when he deposited the last of his load with the other group's haul and grinned over at their team. "You guys must have taken it easy. I guess that's what it means when the Apprentice is your leader, or maybe he's just coddling-"

He was cut off when something small and hard mysteriously passed very close to his head, and he had to duck. His teammates all chuckled when they looked back, and Elle was looking the other way. She looked back at his huff and grinned. "What? You were saying something?"

He rolled his eyes at her, but their attention was drawn by the sound of the third group making their way up. They all turned to help Mirus and his group haul the last of their load up and deposit it with the rest. It wasn't long after that before the three groups had their final teams split the spoils and head to Paddra with the news the remaining twelve hunters would be back the next day. They would spend the last day to sweep the way back.

Once the six men were gone, the rest of the group finished making camp. The men then thankfully turned to make use of the creek. Elle thought about joining them like she had many times before, but the location gave her a unique opportunity. She grinned at Laer as he passed her and winked. "You know, you can go ahead and get comfortable if you want. I think I'm going to head down to the pool below for a little privacy for once. I don't mind sharing, but since it's here, it would be nice to swim outside of my clothes for once."

Laer stopped and stared at her in shock for several seconds. He didn't get to respond before Caius stepped into the conversation. "That would be unwise. Although we should not be bothered since there are so many of us up here. If you were to go alone, even so close, there is no guarantee you would not be attacked."

Elle rolled her eyes. "I am not defenseless, even when I don't have my knives on me. I won't be gone long. I just really need this before we have to trek back into the city and be paraded in front of the crowds."

Laer had to take the opportunity to add his two cents. "If you want privacy, then at least allow one of us to go with you. We can take turns watching each other's backs."

She raised a brow at him and was getting ready to tell him just how unappreciative she would be of the company, but Caius spoke up first. "If you insist on going, that would be the best option. I would be happy to stand by while you bathed. I know it cannot be easy for you to be the only female among so many men. I apologize for not thinking of it before."

Elle's eyes got so wide at his suggestion that Laer had to hide his chuckle behind his hand. He didn't want any more mysterious objects headed for his skull. She still heard him and narrowed her eyes at the noise, but her temper was aimed solely at Caius. "You do realize the whole point of a private bath is to not have any men around, right?"

Caius gave her a longsuffering look and shook his head. "I can turn my back to the water and still keep watch. Your modesty would be safe with me."

She opened her mouth and closed it again twice before she finally nodded. "Fine. I'll agree. I guess it won't hurt if we take turns."

Caius nodded once and turned to where the creek fell into the waterfall. There was a series of ledges that made it easy to climb down from that spot. Elle had barely paused to grab her things before she followed after him.

Laer watched the two with a look that was mixed between frustration and humor. He called out before they made it to the edge. "Don't forget we're up here if you need help. That means you shouldn't take too long, either. You never know what goes on in men's minds."

Elle looked back over her shoulder, and he grinned at her rolling eyes. It also prompted him to push a little more when he caught them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

She scoffed. "What the hell are talking about? I wouldn't do the things you _would_ do. I can't imagine the things you wouldn't."

He laughed at her quip, but they had already started down by that point. He turned with a sigh to see several of the others shake there heads at the scene. No one said anything. That didn't mean he missed it when Ingens separated from his brother with a harsh gesture and made his way to the other side of the creek. Laer paused while he watched the man then walk to the edge near the waterfall. The trainer wondered what the younger Ballad twin was up to, but when all the man did was sit at the ledge, Laer decided there wasn't any point in goading him to return.

With one last look at the waterfall, he sighed and finished taking off all but his underclothes before he joined the rest of the men. He could admit it would be nice to be able to enjoy a thorough washing again. He could agree with Elle on that much, at least.

Since the sun was already on the way down, no one spent much time in the water. They all opted to finish quickly and gather around the fires as the cooler autumn air settled in. Laer looked over when the spot next to him was taken up by the other Ballad twin. His eyebrow rose, and he chuckled.

"I saw you managed to gather nearly as much as me this year. Was it the same while you were out?"

Mirus shook his head at the boasting. "Are you counting that giant flan? You know those condense into next to nothing by the time we are ready to take them home."

Laer chuckled, but it was a subdued sound. He already knew the other man had not come to exchange insults and boasts. "What is it you find troublesome tonight?"

The older Ballad eyed the man next to him for several moments before he spoke. "It is said that when the time comes for the Apprentice to become Guardian and chose a new apprentice, you would be among the few to be nominated. I have known your skill is on par. I am glad to see your observance is not lacking."

Laer barked out a bitter laugh. "As are you. That has nothing to do with why you came over here. Please tell me you aren't here to complain about Elle too. Your brother does enough of that."

There was a slight pause, and Mirus frowned before he spoke. "Not exactly. The Emissary has more than proven that she is an excellent warrior. Honestly, if she were made a member of the tribe, it would not shock me if she would be among the candidates for Apprentice. She certainly fulfills the qualifications."

He looked back over to the ledge and back again before he continued. "No, I am not here to complain, merely to share a concern. Would you hear me out?"

Laer swallowed a sigh. He already knew what was coming. It wasn't like other people didn't see it too. Hell, it was probably the same reason he was halfway pissed at that very moment. Still, it wasn't something he felt he had a right to stick his nose in, so he gave the other man a curious look. "I'll hear you, but I'm not sure why you're concerned. I know why I am, but that's none of your business either."

"To be sure." Mirus gave him an understanding look and grinned before he sat back. "I do not mean to sound confrontational. It is only that there has been talk of the Apprentice losing focus. It is not forbidden for him to find release, but it is frowned upon for any guardian to make lasting bonds. It provides too high a chance to split their attention and the Seeress would pay."

Silence reigned for a bit as Laer digested that. It wasn't something he had considered yet. No matter how Caius saw Elle, he knew the man was dedicated to his duty. When he finally looked back, there was a slight furrow between his brows. "I can't say that I don't see him looking at Elle, but I know the man. He is dedicated more so than anyone I have ever known. He wouldn't fail the Seeress."

Mirus raised a brow. "You may be biased. You suffer from the same affliction."

"And what is that?"

"When you look at the Emissary, it is not her power, her role, her skill, or her strength that you see first." Mirus paused when Laer snorted but continued anyway. "No, when you look at her, the first things you notice are her eyes, her hair, her hips, or her breasts."

"Enough!" Laer groaned and held up a hand. "Alright, I get it. Damn, was that necessary?"

Mirus chuckled but didn't get to answer before Laer pinned him with a glare. "And you? You mean to tell me that you are oblivious to those things? I know she doesn't flaunt herself, but you would have to be blind to not notice that she is beautiful."

The other man shrugged. "Perhaps if I had known her before I saw her stand and taunt a behemoth after it threw her into a wall, I might also consider those things first. She is comely enough. However, she strikes me as the type to not know the meaning of docile. I do not find the idea of fighting my bedmate for dominance appealing."

Laer threw his head back and laughed long and loud. His eyes were watering when he finally managed to stop. He clapped Mirus on the shoulder hard before he spoke. "I suppose I understand." He wiped his eyes before he continued. "That still doesn't tell me why you have approached me."

Mirus gave him an amused look. "I only wish to warn you. Watch your friends. I have heard whispers, and I fear that it will not only be the seasons that change. Know that I do not condemn, but I do want what is best for Paddra."

Laer sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees. It was several long minutes before he finally responded. "I can't say that you're wrong, but I also can't say you're right. I will keep an eye out."

That was all that was needed. Mirus stood with a nod and left the trainer to stew in his thoughts. Laer's mind was a whirl of what could be and what should be as he stared into the flames and waited for his two friends to return.

**A/N: **Oh Goodness! The next few chapters are going to be fairly intense, so I hope you are all looking forward to them as much as I am. On another note, what do you all think of the city and the other stuff so far, including the guys? I am really working to make them believable people. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had still been early dusk when Caius and Elle had started down to the pool below the waterfall, but the narrow canyon walls worked to block out most of the light once they were at the bottom. Elle wasn't too worried about it. They had used this place more than once, and she was familiar with the layout. The pool didn't get deep, and there was just enough light left for her to see it hadn't gained any new inhabitants.

Still, she knew Caius wasn't as used to the chill in the air as she was, and it was colder down there too. Before she turned to get into the water, she gestured to the circle of rocks their team used for fires often. "Do you want me to start a small fire while you wait?"

He looked back with a frown. "Would it not bother you?"

She chuckled. "I know you would sit with your back to it. I might not trust Laer down here with me, but I know you keep your word. It gets way colder than this where I'm from, but I know it would be nice to take the chill from the night."

He finally gave her a lopsided smile. "We won't be long, but it would be good while we are here."

She gave him a nod, and they gathered a few dried limbs and grasses from the area. It wasn't long before she had them crackling. As soon as that was done, Caius settled with his back to it, and Elle didn't hesitate to strip down and head into the water. It was colder than she expected, but she gritted her teeth and dunked her head anyway. It was only a few moments before she got used to it, and she smiled as she started running her fingers through her hair.

For several minutes the only sound was the soft splash of the water and the crackle of the tiny fire. Elle let the near silence relax her as she worked the knots from her tresses. It wasn't until she growled at a particularly nasty one that Caius spoke up.

"I have noticed that you have become more at home here in Paddra. That is a good thing. Many of the people look up to you, both among the warriors and the citizens."

Elle paused in her efforts with the knot. "Yeah, I feel like I'm making a home for myself, but I get the impression that isn't the point you're trying to make."

Caius chuckled at her perception. "No, it is not. From the beginning, I had believed this was to be temporary for you. I had thought you were to be sent home after a short while, once your goal was finished."

Elle frowned. That was a touchy subject and one that she tried to avoid. Most of the time, Caius never tried to pin her down about it, and she respected him enough to not blow him off. She sighed as she tried to answer. "I don't know how I would get home since I don't know how I got here, but I kind of had the impression that this was supposed to be a job for me to finish as well. Whether I would get a ticket home like the one that got me here or not once it was done is still something up in the air. For now, I'm doing what I can. There is no point in thinking about things I have no control over."

There was silence for several moments as Elle looked over to see Caius' back lit by the flames between them. She watched as the fire played shapes across his shoulders and wondered if the shadows that remained were as heavy for him as they were for her.

She saw his shoulders finally drop a little as he spoke again. "Is that why you no longer speak of your home or your brother?"

Elle barely bit back a curse. Even though she didn't want to shut him out, that was a subject that she just couldn't handle. Not if she wanted to stay sane. Still, she had to tell him something. "Yeah. And I can't talk about it now either." She paused and took a deep breath when she saw him tense. To try and head him off, she blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Why don't you tell me about your family? Where did you grow up? I don't think I've ever heard anyone mention anyone else from the Sol clan."

When his shoulders tensed further, Elle began to wonder if there was a good reason he hadn't said anything. She could understand it if there were. She almost felt like telling him it didn't matter when she heard him sigh. "You have not heard of any because there are no other Sols in Paddra. It is a story not many know."

"Caius, it's-"

"Do not feel as though you have wronged me for asking. I have often asked the same of you." Elle was at least relieved to hear his voice was not strained as he continued.

"First, I must start with the fact that not all of the people born to the Farseer tribe ascribe to the belief that Etro is worthy of worship. Some believe having faith in the Goddess of Death is asking for trouble. Some of those that decide to leave live solo lives, but there have been a few times that enough gather to form small villages that dot the surrounding area. We do not bother them, and they pretend we no longer exist."

That made sense to Elle. People were people, no matter where you went. Not everyone was going to agree on everything. That would be insane. She didn't get to say that aloud before he kept going. "I grew up in a village such as that. It wasn't that I believed Etro was evil. I honestly did not think of it one way or another, but my parents had left Paddra behind before I was born. Yeul was from the same village."

Elle gasped. Now that was news. She hadn't realized the Seeress was not born in Paddra. Caius started to turn back at the noise but froze and turned away again. She was grateful when he didn't say anything about it and just continued his story. "I am sure that is strange to hear. It is not unheard of for the Seeress to be born outside of the city, but it is unusual."

Elle felt a knot tighten in her stomach when she saw his shoulders seem to hunch over. "The elder brother of the Nsu clan was my best friend. From the time Yeul was born, there was uncertainty. It was not confirmed that she was the next seeress until she was three. At that time-"

He cut himself off, and Elle reached out her hand. She let it fall uselessly back into the water when Caius sighed and shook his head. "To the people in the village, the Seeress was the embodiment of all they found appalling. Her parents could not- they were going to handle the execution themselves. Galen, her older brother, refused to allow it at the expense of having to fight off several of the other villagers. He managed to get her away, but he was not unhurt."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "He brought her to me and secured a promise that I take her and leave. I was not sure what to do, but I could not condone what was planned. She was so young and defenseless. I saw what my friend had been willing to do; what he had given his life for. At that moment, I pledged to keep her safe. It was only a few weeks after we left the isolated village that we met Praes. He had been looking for the new Seeress since the old one had died. When he found out what had happened, he instated me as his apprentice. There are still days when I believe this title belongs to Galen, but since he is not here, I will wear it with pride."

Elle didn't even stop to think about her actions. She had never known such a deep connection existed between the two of them. Neither of them acted like it. Granted, Yeul had been very young, but still. It made Caius' dedication all the more heartbreaking. To know that he had left a family behind and had lost his best friend as well. No matter how many years ago that was, it still had to hurt. That was a feeling Elle was more familiar with than she wanted to be. She knew what it was like to have to be strong for the world because you didn't have a choice. To bury your pain because hurting wasn't an option.

She was out of the water and had grabbed her shirt before her head had caught up to her heart. She didn't even try to pull it over her wet hair and body, she just covered her front before she knelt next to Caius and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't change anything, but I wish it could. I know how hard that had to be. How hard it still must be. I'm glad you shared it with me."

Caius' head shot up, and his eyes widened as he locked them with hers. When he noticed her dripping hair, his gaze flicked down and caught on the grip she had on her shirt that barely covered her front. He didn't need to look lower to know that she was probably still indecent. He knew he should not, for both their sakes.

Although he was a hardened warrior, no matter how many men he had led, how many monsters he had killed, how many women he had declined or bedded, he could still feel his face heating as he forced his eyes to stay locked onto hers instead of trying to satisfy his morbid curiosity. He swallowed thickly before he spoke. "Elle, are you finished?"

Elle was momentarily fascinated by the sight of Caius' cheeks turning such a charming color of red. She had never expected to see such a thing and briefly wondered why it happened. At least until her brain finally caught up and her own face worked to outdo his. "No!"

Her voice came out in nearly a screech, and she tried to calm it as he quickly turned back around. She scrambled back and dropped the now wet shirt before she practically jumped back into the water. Once she was covered by the cooling waves, she felt it was safe to speak again. "Sorry. I don't know- I mean- I guess I wasn't thinking. Just forget that, okay."

Caius cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I appreciate your sentiment. I do not share that often. Only Praes knows the whole story. The others only know that Yeul and I are both from the same village. The rest is something I do not usually discuss."

Elle was grateful that he was pretending her little mishap hadn't happened, but his words left her floundering. Why had he shared with her if he never had with his other friends? Surely that violated the wall he tried to keep up between them. It took her several moments to figure out what to say. "I understand not wanting to talk about something like that. Don't feel like you need to share more just because I ask things out of ignorance."

Caius didn't respond right away, and Elle wondered if she had said something wrong when she saw him shake his head slightly. When the silence continued to stretch, she felt a pit form in her stomach, but she could also feel her skin starting to wrinkle. She hurriedly finished cleaning and made her way back out of the water.

She noticed Caius tense when she grabbed her clothes, but he didn't turn or say anything. Elle wondered if she had hurt him in some way, and played her words back several times. She began to wonder if he had felt she was telling him that she didn't want to know. That wasn't the case at all, and she resolved to tell him so.

Once she was dressed, she called his name softly. He stood and turned to her, but the words she was about to say froze as he almost immediately put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes looked into hers so intently that she almost forgot what she had been thinking, and his voice was so low she leaned into his touch to hear him better.

"Elle, compassion is not a weakness. Not for you give it, nor for you to receive it. I do not talk about my past often because it could be harmful to the Seeress, not because it would bother me to have my friends know. Especially not you. Someday, I hold to the hope that you would see me in the same light."

Elle was frozen. Caius was the most open that she had ever seen him. All his walls were gone, and there was that same something in his eyes that she had seen a couple of times before. It was something that both thrilled and terrified her. What exactly was he trying to tell her? Surely it wasn't what it sounded like. They were friends. Good friends. That was all she could afford. Hell, she couldn't even afford that really.

It was several seconds later that she finally found her voice. "You already know more about me than anyone here. If I open up to anyone, it will be you."

Caius sighed and dropped his hands. He gave her a half-smile and shook his head. He looked past her to the water and then up to the sliver of moon that was peeking over the canyon wall. With a sigh, he turned back. "I should finish as well so we can return. It is already far colder than I would like."

In different circumstances, Elle might have laughed at his intolerance to the slight chill in the air, but this time, she barely managed a smile. The wall had come back between them, and she had the uncomfortable sensation that this time, it wasn't because Caius had put it there. She finally managed a nod. "I'll keep watch."

That was all that was said as the two of them moved to switch the positions they had just been in. It did not take Caius half as long as it had taken Elle, though a good portion of that was the fact that he found the water to be freezing. Once he was dressed, he reluctantly started to put the fire out as he called to his companion. "We should return. You can go first. I know you are familiar with the climb, and the moon is nearly full, but I will follow in case you have any issues. Be mindful of loose rocks."

Elle rolled her eyes at his admonition and put aside the unknown emotions that had been roiling in her chest. She slipped back into the teasing smile she was most familiar with as she spoke. "First off, I could probably climb this cliff with my eyes closed, but even if I couldn't, what could you do to stop me from falling? We'd probably both end up at the bottom." Her grin widened as she gestured to the water. "At least the pool would break our fall."

Caius looked into her eyes for a moment. She had no idea what he was looking for, but he finally shook his head and returned her grin. "Where we would both die of hypothermia, no doubt."

Elle nearly doubled over in laughter. It was several seconds later that she stood and wiped her eyes. She then clapped him on the shoulder and headed to the cliff. "You have no idea what cold actually is. Have you ever seen snow?"

He fell into step beside her and gave her a curious look. "I have heard of it from traders that travel far and wide, but I have never seen it. I was told it is frozen rain. That sounds unpleasant."

Elle paused and looked at him with a chuckle. "No, freezing rain is a thing too, and so is sleet, which is a mix of snow and rain. But snow is something else. Water crystallizes in the upper atmosphere before it falls. Yes, it is cold enough to make you fondly remember and wish for the days you were sweating your ass off, but it's also beautiful. At least when it first falls. Everything is covered in a pristine layer of white. It's like a whole new world for just a little while. It almost looks magical, and even the trees seem to be different. I hate the cold, but I like winter. Strange, I know."

Caius stared at her for several seconds before he lowered his voice. "Listening to you, I find that I would like to see that at least once."

She blinked up at him before her eyes widened. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him, or how lost in her memories she had been. He was giving her that look again, and she couldn't handle it. Instead, she turned to face the cliff. "I doubt you'll ever see it here, but maybe you'll get to travel someday. You never know. Gran Pulse can't all be like this."

She ignored his soft sigh as he followed her up the cliff. "Perhaps you are correct."

That was the last thing said about it as they made their way back to camp. It did not take them long to get settled. Neither of them paid much mind to any of the others, or to the fact that they did not get the teasing they had expected. Laer was just as lost in thought as both of them. It was only a short time later that they all turned in.

None of them had noticed that Ingens had not left the spot he had taken up the whole time. He only returned when everyone else fell into their bedrolls. He was wearing a frown as he looked to where the Apprentice and Emissary were sleeping, but his eyes were thoughtful. He shook his head as he too turned to find sleep. They all had one more long day before they would have a chance to relax for the next week.

**A/N: **Now we get to see a little more about Caius. And Yeul. I wanted to give a heads up that the next chapter will (should) include some major fluff, so I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as I am. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Elle had been thankful when they made it back to the city, and they did not have a crowd waiting for them. It was no different than any other day that they came back. Part of that was because the city was already swarming with people making preparations for the upcoming festival and anticipated trading. They only had one more day before the festivities started, so it had been like walking into a beehive. At least they had been left to head back to their respective tasks with no trouble.

The following day, Elle opted to stay in at Yeul's request. They would all be expected to take part in the first day of the festival, and Yeul wanted to talk to her about what was to come. Elle was not impressed with the fact that she had to stay with Yeul, Praes, and Caius for the whole first day, but it was not surprising. She was as much a public figure as any of them.

She was even less impressed when Yeul asked her to dress for the occasion. Elle never liked wearing dresses, not that she didn't occasionally. This looked like it would be one of those times. At least the one that Yeul had brought to her was not as short as the first one she had been dressed in. It was still the same soft white and blue cotton that was prevalent throughout Paddra, but it went down to her knees, at least. She was also given a new pair of sandals that laced up her calf along with a set of pins for her hair.

All-in-all, by the time she was finished getting it all on the next morning, she felt like a completely different person. Especially when she looked in the mirror. She never wore her hair down, so to see it only pinned back with the rest falling down her back, it was strange to have a visual of how much it had grown. It was nearly to her waist. Maybe she could get someone to cut it once this was all done.

She took one last look at her reflection and adjusted the belt, where she still had one knife hidden. That was a habit she couldn't get rid of, no matter the occasion. She had to forgo the others since the sandals had no place for them. She had to force her hands to keep from trying to adjust the pins in her hair as well and sighed. She didn't think she made a bad picture, it was just uncomfortable for her.

She forced herself to stop stalling and head to where she knew the others would already be waiting. They would walk down to the city's central square as a group where a platform would be waiting for them. Yeul had a speech to give, and they would be required to watch the annual representation of the circle of life, death, and rebirth, along with the Goddess' part in all of it. Afterward, Yeul would be available to bless the populace. Elle wasn't sure if she would be expected to stay for that, but since the people knew she was the representative of Etro, she had a feeling she would be asked to. She only hoped no one asked her for blessings. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

She was still fiddling with her belt when she walked into the courtyard, so her attention was jerked up when she heard a sharp feminine gasp. She caught sight of Yeul standing a short distance away with a hand over her mouth. Elle's first reaction was to tense and look for the danger. It wasn't until she saw Caius step forward with an equally stunned expression that she realized their response was not to a threat, but to her.

Elle felt her cheeks heating, and she looked away from Caius' eyes as he took another step toward her. She instead focused on Yeul and moved to join her. When she reached her side, the girl smiled up at her. "You look lovely! I thought those pins would bring out the blue in your eyes. I'm glad to see I was correct."

"Uh, thank you. I appreciate you lending them to me." Elle hated being the center of attention. At least when she was already feeling self-conscious. She quickly tried to change the subject. "Are we all ready to head out?"

Yeul gave her a knowing smile, and Elle wondered, not for the first time, at the emotional maturity of the teenager. She didn't bring it up as the girl gestured to the gates. "Of course. We were only waiting for you to join us. Let us go greet the harvest and bless this season of trade to be fulfilling and plentiful for our wonderful city."

Elle forced a smile and hoped it didn't look as much like a grimace as it felt. If it came across as stiff, neither Yeul nor Praes gave her any indication of it. She still hadn't looked back at Caius. When he fell into step beside her, she was thankful that he kept his silence as they followed the other two down into the city.

Most of the morning passed in a painful blur for Elle. She was thankfully not required to do more than stand by Yeul's side, but that was bad enough. The populace of the city was staring up at the stage with expectant eyes. She knew they were mostly looking at the girl that was their spiritual leader, but her presence so close meant she got more than her fair share of widened eyes and even a few hopeful gazes.

She was grateful for the slight reprieve the actors provided through the middle of the day. Unfortunately, when they were finished, Elle was not given a chance to step away. Almost as soon as the first petitioner approached Yeul, another came to Elle. She swallowed her sigh and managed to smile at the woman as she listened to the request. She was grateful when Caius caught her eye for the first time since that morning and gave her an encouraging look before he took up a spot next to Praes. She took heart from knowing that she wasn't alone. This wasn't what she signed up for, but then again, this whole world wasn't really what she asked for, and she had still somehow managed to find a place in it.

It was more than an hour later that her newfound resolve to take her role as the Emissary seriously was tested. She nodded to the retreating couple she had just spoken with and sent up thanks that all these people wanted was someone to listen to their aspirations and give them reassurances that the Goddess was listening as well. It wasn't much, but it gave them hope. As soon as she turned back, she froze when she was confronted with the frowning face of Paddra Lor-Raine. The young woman did not seem nearly as happy to see her now as she did the last time they spoke.

Somehow, Elle still managed to force a smile. "Hello, Raine. What can I do for you today?"

The girl did not respond right away. Instead, she looked at Elle's hair, where it hung in soft waves down her back and to her dress that fell softly around her lithe form. Her eyes traveled down Elle's pale skin that stayed that way despite her time in the harsh sun because she kept it covered. Only her face showed signs of the effect, and even that was minimal. She always tried to keep her face covered in something. She was too pale, and the sun would otherwise be her mortal enemy.

When the silence became uncomfortable, Elle opened her mouth to speak again, but Raine finally started. "I have a wish I would like to share. Will you hear it?"

Elle felt a pit in her stomach. Given the look in the girl's eyes, she already knew where this was going and wished she was anywhere else. Still, she forced her features into blankness and nodded. "Of course. As Etro's representative, I would be honored to."

Raine nodded once and could not keep from glancing to the back of the platform where Caius and Praes stood. Elle wanted to roll her eyes but managed to keep her calm as the girl spoke. "This is the time of year that we would usually request good trade, especially as a shopkeep, but this year I feel the need to break from tradition. I have been told that it is past time for me to be matched. It is not that I do not wish to be, but there has yet to be a male I find acceptable to ask to stand with me. My wish is for Etro to guide the one man that is most suited for me to my side."

The girl paused, and her eyes flicked to the back again before she continued. "I ask that if he is currently blinded by false beauty and passing fancies that he be given the strength to see through them and find his way to me instead."

Elle clenched her jaw as Raine made no attempt to hide the derisive sweep of her gaze. She did not speak right away either, as she knew they were being watched. When she looked up, she realized it was by a great many people too. She had to try and count to ten in her head just to keep from snapping at the girl. This whole thing was pointless. It wasn't as though Raine had any right to act the way she was. Caius was bound to be Yeul's guardian anyway. Elle hadn't heard anyone say he couldn't marry, but she had a feeling it would be frowned upon.

Elle still hadn't managed to calm herself enough to keep from saying something that could potentially embarrass them all when their attention was drawn to a sweet voice next to them. Her head jerked around, and she sent up a prayer of thanks that Yeul was headed over.

"Paddra Lor-Raine, your wish is indeed in the wrong season, but I suppose the desire to cure loneliness does not have a season after all. I am sure that if you have sincerity in your heart, then you will be provided with the guidance you require. All I ask is that you remember that sometimes what we need does not always take the guise of what we want."

Raine frowned before she looked back at Elle. The Emissary managed to nod and smile. "Yeul is wise beyond her years. I'm sure you'll get everything you deserve." Elle ignored the choking sound behind her. She knew her voice held more than a little sarcasm, but her words had been polite. She was trying.

Raine still looked like she had more to add, but Praes stepped forward and spoke out in a booming voice to cut across the noise of the crowd. "All, today is the first day of Autumn. We have already seen hope for plentiful harvests and many opportunities. Please enjoy the rest of this festival. It is time that Yeul retires for today. She will be back tomorrow for any that did not get to speak to her yet."

There was a general grumbling, but the people closest to the platform started to disburse almost immediately. Raine glared back at her uncle and looked as though she had something to say to him too, but instead, she curtsied to Yeul. "Thank you for your insightful words. I will keep them in mind." After that, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Elle desperately wished she could disappear as well, but she knew too many eyes were still on them. Her attention was drawn back to Yeul as the girl called her name. She turned to see her smiling up at her. "Edelweiss, why don't you take the rest of the evening and enjoy the festival? I am sure it will be unlike anything you have ever seen before."

Elle had long since given up on trying to get Yeul to quit calling her that name, so it barely even bothered her anymore. At least she didn't say it in front of anyone other than Praes and Caius. It was as she brushed that thought off that the girl's suggestion finally sunk in. Elle looked around with a frown. She might have loved to have been part of the festival if she hadn't been on this platform all day. She wasn't sure how her presence in the crowd would be taken.

Her decision was taken from her when a voice called out, and she turned to see several men walking toward the stage. Laer was in front, but he was accompanied by Mirus, Tewn, and Ingens. The latter was wearing a frown but didn't comment when they got on the stage, and Laer grinned at them.

"Work's done! Now it's time to show you how the warriors party. Although I have to admit this will be the first time one of my team has done it wearing a dress. This should be interesting."

Elle felt her shoulders relax despite the look she caught in her friend's eye. She lifted a brow at him and snarked back. "Dress or no dress, I can still kick your ass. Now, what kind of partying do you think I haven't seen before?"

As Laer chuckled at her typical response, Elle turned back to Yeul with a smile. "Thank you."

The girl did not bother asking what the thanks were for. Instead, she gave her a nod and gestured back to the others. "You have found a place to belong. Go enjoy it while you can."

Elle felt a chill wash over her at those words, but it was gone before she could examine it. Laer had thrown his arm around her shoulder and had turned her back to the others so he could start regaling her with stories of their past exploits. It wasn't long until she was rolling her eyes at the improbability of some of them.

She allowed herself to be led away, but she still somehow caught Caius' eye as he fell into step with the rest of them. There was something in the depths of his gaze that had been there every time they had locked eyes that day. She wasn't sure what it was, but she did know it did strange things to her insides, and for once, she was finding she didn't have the will to be as opposed to it as she should be.

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter, but the next one deserves to be all on its own! Please expect some citrus and I hope you enjoy the well-earned fluff for our two hardened warriors. It should be fun! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Just wanted to give you all another reminder, there is citrus below. This was super fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

It had been late afternoon when Laer and the others had come to drag Elle off into the crowd. That didn't stop them from weaving their way through the populace to find what had to be the tiniest stand currently in the city. It still had a line of men in front of it. Laer grumbled at the sight of the queue, but Tewn laughed and clapped his shoulder. "We can come back. The ale might not be as good elsewhere, but tonight it will be plentiful."

Elle raised a brow at her friend. "Your first stop was to get a drink?"

Laer chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think we did any of what I just told you sober?"

When Elle nearly doubled over in laughter, Caius stepped up with a grin. "Your judgment notwithstanding, I believe you can find a suitable replacement around the corner."

Laer rolled his eyes. "Like you'll be joining us."

Caius was still smiling. "Someone must ensure that you are all able-bodied for the morrow."

A couple of the guys chuckled, but they all turned to find the other place that had been mentioned. It was not long at all before their little group was weaving their way through the crowd again with drinks in hand.

As they made their way through the people, Elle was pleased to see that she was not given more than a cursory glance in most cases. Yes, she was the Emissary, but her presence with Laer and the others served as a reminder that she was also one of the warriors that kept their city safe. It was not long before she was able to relax with the others and forget the fiasco the day had been.

Several others joined their group as they roamed, which made them a boisterous presence. There was no end to the teasing Elle received about the dress she was wearing, including several suggestions for her to go by ribbons and beads to match the pretty jewels in her hair. Every time it happened, it ended with a rude gesture at the very least. Not that she was upset, not really. She knew it was all in fun.

By the time they found a shop with tables big enough to seat them all, their group had dispersed some. Surprisingly, Ingens was still with them even though Mirus had left earlier. The younger Ballad twin actually laughed several times that night. Not with Elle, but at least she was heartened to see it was possible. It gave her hope that whatever stick he had up his ass where she was concerned would eventually be removed.

Elle lost track of time as they sat and exchanged increasingly improbable tales. That was probably made worse by the fact that the waitress made sure none of their flasks were ever empty. That also meant that when several of the guys finally stood to leave, Elle was also a little tipsy. She wasn't so bad that she couldn't walk, but she also couldn't manage to lose her smile. It was nice to be able to not worry about anything for a short while.

Caius convinced her to leave as well, and they waved goodbye to the last couple of men that stayed. Laer was one of them, and he almost looked like he had something else to say, but he only clamped his jaw shut and gave them both a nod before they walked off. If they had waited a moment longer, Elle would have been worried at the way her friend downed his drink and asked for another before they were even out of sight.

The walk was quiet for some time as the two of them threaded their way back through the city. It was still noisy near the city center, but the further they got from the trading district, the quieter things became. When the sound was just a distant buzz, Caius finally spoke up. "I did not get the chance to tell you earlier, but you did well today. You have upheld the image of Etro with grace."

Elle chuckled as she looked over at him. "Grace? That's one I never thought to hear in the same sentence as myself."

Caius stopped and turned her to face him. He forced his eyes to stay on hers as he spoke. "You may carry yourself like a warrior, but never forget that some warriors are meant to be leaders of men. You draw others to yourself without effort. It is no surprise that you are more than capable of fulfilling your duties."

Elle wasn't sure how to respond to that. Especially with the look he was giving her. She felt her skin growing hot but wasn't given a chance to figure it out before he gave her a lopsided smile. "Besides, I am sure it took some of our team half the day to realize it was you on stage. Warriors and skirts aren't often found in the same vicinity."

Elle groaned at his teasing. "Not you too."

She pulled away from him and rolled her eyes. Her actions made her miss the way his gaze turned serious for just a moment as he finally looked down at the rest of her. There was a flash of something that he banished before Elle could turn back around.

It was at that point that something finally occurred to her. "Uh, Caius, it's after dark. Will the compound be open due to the holiday?"

Caius sighed and shook his head. "No. It is why I tried to convince you to leave earlier."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course, you don't. I believe at the time you and Baren were trying to see who could finish their drink faster. At Laer's urging, no less."

Elle chuckled. "You aren't really shocked, are you? Besides, I was told to enjoy myself, and that is exactly what I did."

"I will admit that I did not try hard to get you to leave."

At his admission, Elle grinned before her eyes widened. "If this means I'm going to have to crash at your place again, then let's go swimming first! If the water is going to be cold, I might as well enjoy it. That one pool is practically right outside the city."

His eyes narrowed. "No. It is still outside the city, and you are in no condition to fight if we need to."

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. "Please?"

For just a moment, it looked as though he was considering it, but he shook his head. "It would not be safe. Not tonight."

He gestured for her to follow him before he turned and started back toward his apartment. Almost as soon as his back was turned, something flashed through Elle's eyes, and she didn't give herself time to second guess how smart her plan was. She also didn't say anything before she twisted where she stood and took off running in the other direction. It wasn't as though she thought she could outrun Caius, but she wasn't thinking past the moment.

As soon as Caius heard her rapid footfalls, he spun around. It took him just a moment to realize what she had done. With a sigh, he took off after her. It was a depressingly short few seconds later that he caught up. His intention was to grab her and pin her arms until she agreed to quit acting so childishly. However, he had not counted on her slight instability.

When he grabbed her, both her imbalance and momentum caused her to fall forward. Caius cursed under his breath as he wrapped his arms around her and turned so that he would take the impact of the fall. They landed with her still pinned in the circle of his arms, and him below with the breath knocked out of him.

It was several seconds later that Elle finally spoke. "Are you alright?"

Caius shook his head and chuckled at her first question being about him, but didn't move right away. Instead, he tried to hide the smile in his voice as he spoke. "I am unhurt. The question now is, if I let you go, will you promise not to run again?"

A strangled sound came from Elle, but Caius didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong before he felt her whole body start to shake, and he heard the laughter finally spill out. "Was it truly so funny?"

It took her a few moments to get her laughter under control. She then let her head fall back against his chest as she spoke. "It's just that this reminded me of our first meeting. A little déjà vu. Only difference is that the last time, you weren't such a gentleman. I believe you had no problem pinning me to the ground."

Something warm flashed over Caius, and he knew he would probably regret what he was thinking, but his mind was no competition for the idea that rushed through him. With a deft twist of his body, it was only a matter of seconds later that he had switched their positions. It didn't hurt that she wasn't fighting him this time.

He smirked down at her as he straddled her much smaller frame and sat back with her arms pinned to her side. "Is this better?"

Elle's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't that he had her pinned, but his smirk had her mouth drying as she looked across his muscular shoulders and up into his eyes. The moon overhead cast his face in shadows until he sat back further, and Elle suddenly felt like her body was on fire. He almost looked reverent as he looked down, but there was a fire burning in his lavender eyes that she could feel on her skin.

As for Caius, he knew almost as soon as he felt her beneath him that he should not have done so. He could feel his heart racing as he looked down at the woman below him. Her hair was splayed across her shoulders, and all around her head like a small bit of sunlight had been captured and glowed just for her. The two jewels that Yeul had given her caught the moonlight and sparkled, but not nearly as much as her eyes. Those more than rivaled the ones in her hair. It was as though he was looking down at the Goddess incarnate. At that moment, he had no trouble believing she was otherworldly. She was ethereal.

He could feel her body moving beneath him and all but forgot to hold her arms. He needed space. When he sat back, his breath caught at the way her glance transformed. He needed to move. Now.

It felt like his body fought him as he forced himself to stand and offer her a hand to help her up as well. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. Neither of them spoke for several seconds until it felt like the air had grown thick and hard to breathe. Finally, Elle shook her head. "Maybe you're right. It might be a good idea to turn in."

Caius only managed a nod as he turned and led her the rest of the way to his apartment. When they arrived, he gestured through the one doorway. "There is a bath in the back if you would like to use it."

When it looked like she was about to object, Caius smiled. "It is no burden for me to wait. Besides, after that tumble, I am sure you would appreciate it."

Despite willing it not to happen, Elle's cheeks heated slightly at his reminder. She barely managed a nod before she ducked into the other room. She froze at the sight of his small bed, but thankfully the bathing room was just to the right, and the door was open. She quickly closed the door behind her and leaned on it. It was several minutes later that she finally stood to look around the small room. Thankfully the moon through the tiny window was bright enough that she didn't have to worry that she had not grabbed one of the balls they used for night lights.

Caius waited until he heard the door close before he went into his room and gathered up the things she would need for a pallet. After he placed them on the small table, he sat on the bench and buried his face in his hands with a sigh. He could tell the line that he tried not to cross between himself and his charge had been becoming narrower, but he was now afraid it might be gone. What frightened him more was the thought that he might not care.

His attention was jerked up when he heard soft footfalls. He had not expected Elle to be finished yet. He had started to stand but found himself frozen when she walked into the room with only a towel around her. It took him several tries before he could make his voice work. "Was there something else you needed?"

Elle looked at him nervously, but she finally nodded. "Yes. You told me that it wasn't a weakness to open up. That it would be good if I could tell someone when things are bothering me. Well, I think you might be right."

Caius' eyes widened as he finished standing. He felt his heart beating erratically and had to take a moment before he could think clearly enough to respond. "While I am glad to hear it, and I would be happy to listen, I believe it might be best to wait until you are finished and dressed."

Elle's eyes roved over his face before she gave him a soft smile and took a step forward. "See, that's part of the problem. There has been a wall between us that I am just as guilty of putting up as you are, but I'm tired of it. I want to see what is on the other side of that wall."

Caius moved without thought. As soon as he put his hands on her bare shoulders, he realized what a mistake it was. Her skin was soft under his fingers and oh so warm. The heat from their contact seemed to leech into him and raced through his veins. When he finally made his voice work, even he could tell it was thick with words unsaid.

"You are already closer to me than most. If there is any remnant of a wall between us, it is only what is proper."

Something flashed through Elle's eyes, and she frowned, but only for a moment. She took another step and closed the distance between them. Her heat flooded his senses as she looked up. "Proper according to whom?"

He had to fight a groan at the look in her eyes. His position had given him ample opportunity to become acquainted with the fairer sex. None of the warriors wanted for attention if they wished it, but never before had he been so affected. No matter how much his body wanted to pull her closer, he took a half-step back to clear his head. "Our positions do not allow for this. I cannot-"

She cut him off with soft fingers across his lips. His eyes widened at the look she gave him. Her smirk was both playful and alluring. "Caius, shut up and kiss me."

He did groan when she pressed herself against him. This was everything he had been fighting to keep from his waking mind. Not that his dreams did not torment him with images of her, but those were dreams he could ignore. This was so much more than he had imagined.

He knew it was not the best decision, but this night seemed to be filled with those. He let all thought flee as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. His lips were soft on hers at first. Despite how he saw her, she was still so much smaller than he. It was like holding a bird in his hands.

That image did not last long. It was only a matter of seconds before she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull them closer together. Her tongue flicked out and traced the seam of his lips. He stiffened and started to pull back.

She didn't let him go. Her arms tightened, and her breath ghosted over his mouth when she spoke. "You can't be that shy."

Caius already felt like he was drowning. The heat from her body and the smell of her skin were enough to cloud his senses. He gave up on trying to think and allowed himself to feel as he leaned in again. This time there was no need for coercion. He matched her enthusiasm and more. The sensations between them pulled a moan from her lips that nearly made his knees buckle.

He started to pull back again to try and clear his head enough to keep from picking her up and carrying her to the other room immediately like his desire was urging him too. He was shocked a moment later when her growl was the only warning he got before he felt her leg wrap around, and her foot hit the back of his knee. It was not hard, but it was unexpected. He found himself falling with nothing to catch himself on. He grabbed her to keep her from landing on the floor and looked up in shock as she straddled his waist.

She grinned down at him before she leaned in. "Quit trying to get away."

It was at that moment he realized he was well and truly lost. There was no way she was going to let him put any distance between them, and he had no inclination to try anymore. He buried one hand in her hair as he pulled her down against himself. When their mouths met this time, there was no gentleness, no pretense to thought, or calm, or order. All that was left was the flaming passion between them that grew by the second.

The towel that she had donned when she first came to him had loosened when she knocked him from his feet. Currently, the only thing keeping it on her was the fact that it was pinned between their bodies. When his hands roamed down to grab her hips, he groaned into her mouth before he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over.

Elle's eyes widened slightly, but she wasn't given a chance to do more before he descended on her. His mouth seemed to find every single sensitive spot that she never knew she had. His teeth nipped at her earlobe before he trailed hot kisses and nips down the side of her neck and her collar bone. She barely even noticed when he pushed the barrier between them aside and continued down to take one rosy nipple in between his teeth. He held it there while his tongue swirled across the tip. The sensation sent a shockwave through her that had her arching into his hold with a cry.

When her back left the floor, Caius used the motion to wrap his arms around her and lifted her slightly. He sat back onto his knees, and Elle gladly wrapped her legs around his waist as their mouths found each other once again. Part of her mind marveled at Caius' strength and balance when he stood smoothly with her still in his arms, but that part was small and soon washed away under the tsunami of need that had taken hold.

She didn't even realize why he had stood until he knelt again, and she felt her back meet something much softer than the floor. That was also a fleeting thought as he only took a moment before he resumed his worship of her body. Elle writhed in his grip as she tried to touch him as well. He grabbed her hands to still them, but only for a moment. He kept one in his grasp, but his other hand went to her waist to still her body as he trailed kisses down the plane of her stomach.

His tongue traced her navel, which caused her to nearly growl in frustrated pleasure. She felt his lips turn up into a smile before he continued downward. He released her hand so he could grab her hips. She gladly opened to his ministrations as she buried her hands into his hair. As the first electric touch of his tongue hit her center, she released a sound that seemed to come from deep inside. Neither of them noticed the way her fingers fisted near his scalp as she tried not to lose herself entirely. It was a lost cause as one of his hands joined his efforts with his tongue.

It was not long at all until Elle started to feel a tightening in her abdomen. She had just enough consciousness to think to release Caius before the wave finally broke. She instead fisted her hands in the coverlet as a scream tore from her. Her tongue was trying to form his name, whether to beg him or to praise him was unclear.

It was several seconds later that her breathing became less erratic, and the stars cleared from her vision. She looked up to see him kneeling over her with the same worshipful look she had seen outside. The breath seemed to freeze in her lungs as he leaned closer and captured her lips in another searing kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue but hardly noticed as he pulled back far enough to whisper against her mouth.

"I have never been so blinded." It almost seemed like he had more to add, but he pulled further back and wiped a few damp strands from her face. Elle could feel the tenseness of his muscles against her, but his touch was feather-light, and his expression was soft as he spoke again. "Are you-"

Elle did growl that time as she reached up and grabbed his shoulders to cut him off. Her eyes flashed as she pulled herself up and pressed her lips to his for a moment before she leaned back again. "Don't even think about asking me if this is what I really want. I wouldn't have pushed you if I didn't."

He couldn't stop a chuckle from forming as he leaned down once again. He kissed the corner of her mouth before he answered. "I should not be surprised you know what you want."

She turned her head to kiss him once again. She sucked in his bottom lip and allowed her teeth to scrape it gently before she released him. She smirked as she felt the reaction his body had to her actions. Her voice was husky with need when she answered. "You are talking too much."

He arched a brow at her accusation, but she didn't give him a chance to respond before she pulled him down into a kiss again. She tried to push him back so they could switch positions, but she couldn't find the purchase to put any strength behind her actions to be successful. It didn't help that he reacted as soon as he realized what she was doing.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head before he looked down with a smirk. "I don't think so. For once, you will allow me to be in charge without complaint." His grip on her wrists was tight, but Elle barely noticed as he dipped his head to run his nose up her neck before he gently bit her earlobe. His voice was a hot whisper in her ear that sent shivers through her whole body. "And you will enjoy it."

Elle could have sworn that she melted at that moment. He was right, of course. When he released her hands, she didn't try to push at him again. Instead, she grabbed his arms as he settled between her thighs. His eyes were burning as he lifted one of her legs and gently eased forward. Neither of them tried to hold back the groan as he filled her slowly.

Elle's nails were already making half-moon marks on his arms at the feel of him, and he had barely started. He pulled back just as slowly, and Elle tried to push against him. He released a breathy chuckle as he pulled back further. "You need to learn patience."

Her eyes jolted open, and she glared up at him. That expression was erased when he snapped his hips forward. Her body arched into him at the sensation that filled her. She then wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him from going too far. He chuckled as he leaned forward. She barely heard him over her own moan when he started moving again.

"Impatient and greedy."

She wanted to tell him to shut up and focus, but her own tongue seemed to be tied up as she got lost in the sensations their bodies were creating together. She needn't have worried about him being too talkative. It was not long before he was just as lost in their passion as she was.

Elle watched with wonder and fascination as each movement of their bodies seemed to bring them closer to the precipice. Caius' half-lidded gaze had darkened from lavender to a purple so deep she felt she could get sucked into the leashed chaos he held in them.

When her body seemed to pull him even deeper, Elle's eyes shut without her consent as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Caius' breath washed over her shoulder as she felt him tense as well. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she nearly screamed his name as she let go, and her release hit her with all the force of an earthquake. She felt the rumble of her name in his chest as it poured from his lips. The feel of her release had ushered him into his own.

It was a powerful feeling that rushed through her as she felt him join her in ecstasy. She almost felt like she was floating, even as she felt his larger form practically collapse on top of her. She wasn't bothered by the weight at all as she wrapped her arms around him.

It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath. As soon as Caius realized his position, he rolled to the side and pulled her with him. Elle settled comfortably onto his chest and let her head drop to his shoulder. It was several more moments before she felt his hand push her damp hair from her face. She looked up at him at the motion and felt a rush of something unfamiliar pass through her at the look he was giving her.

His voice was so soft she could barely hear him. "I do not know what this means, but I do know I am glad for it."

She shook her head before she pushed herself up far enough so that she could kiss the tip of his nose. He gave her a consternated look that she ignored as she smiled down at him. "You overthink things. We can discuss it later. For tonight, at least for this one night, just enjoy it. Don't think, just feel."

A look passed through his eyes that nearly took her breath away as his arms tightened. It only lasted a moment before he gave her a smirk. "Says the woman that avoids emotions like they are a particularly nasty form of leech."

Elle felt his words hit too close to home. It was only the fact that she knew he was teasing that kept her from getting up. He must have seen something in her eyes as he tightened his grip around her waist once again, and his smirk softened before he cupped her cheek. "Do not fear that I will ignore this."

She felt herself soften against him again as she pressed herself closer. "You think I would let you?"

He chuckled at her challenge, but it was quickly lost when she leaned in to kiss him again. He groaned into her mouth when he could already feel his body responding to her once again. He could already tell it was unlikely that either of them would get much sleep that night. He could only grin up at her as she sat back with a glint in her eyes.

"This time, I'm not where you can trap me."

His voice and breath both froze as he felt her slide down his body to start trailing kisses down his stomach. When he could finally breathe, it was to release a groan as she found the part of him that was already nearly ready again. She looked up once to catch his eyes. The look in them made him feel as though he was going to burn on the spot, but that was the last thing his brain could process as she grinned and lowered to take him into her mouth.

Neither of them noticed the passing of time after that. Their passion took them into the hours of the morning where the moon is gone, and the stars start to fade. When Elle finally succumbed to sleep, Caius knew he was not far behind. He only took long enough to marvel at the sight of her peaceful face before he pulled her closer and settled into slumber as well.

**A/N2: **And so we see it finally happen! I am so excited for this. This chapter marks the point where things start to get really interesting. I have some major plans for this and I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as I am. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun had already been in the sky for at least two hours when Caius finally woke. He groaned lightly at the feeling of sore muscles and started to stretch, but froze when he felt the soft body pressed against him. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at Elle curled with her back to his chest. His arm tightened on her waist reflexively, which did not help his frame of mind at all. The only thing it accomplished was to pull her closer to him, which had his senses reeling once more.

As memories of the previous night flooded through him, he could not stop himself from leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. It was enough that she finally stirred and blinked awake. When she started to stretch, he had to bite back the sound that wanted to spill from his lips. She felt delicious against him. When she paused in her actions to look back over her shoulder with wide eyes, he finally allowed a chuckle to come out. "Good morning."

He felt his body stir when her cheeks heated. He had seen it several times through the night, but it was such an unusual thing for her. It shot a thrill through him to know he was the cause of the anomaly.

It did not take her long to turn to face him. When she did, he pulled her as close as he could and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She grinned back, and his breath was nearly stolen by the sparkle in her eyes. "I would say it's a good morning! I hope you slept well. I know I did."

The heat that had been building in him languidly suddenly shot through his veins as understanding dawned on him. An extensive part of him wanted to push her back and take her once more. He had no doubt that he would find her ready and willing. Unfortunately, he had finally noticed the sunlight coming through the window. He managed to curb his appetite and brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes, I slept well. And as much as I would enjoy staying in this bed with you until the next sunrise, our presence will be missed. I imagine it has already been noted that we are late."

Elle groaned as she rolled away from him. His reminder brought up all the things she had been putting off. What did this mean for the two of them? How should they handle it? Would it be alright if others knew, or should they keep it private just because of their positions? She was shocked from her thoughts when he leaned over and cupped her cheek. He was grinning at her.

"I suppose it has become easier for me to read you. Your face is blank, but I can still see the thoughts whirling in your mind. Be at ease. We may not have time to discuss things this morning, but you have my word that we will later. For the moment, it might be best to not let others realize what has happened. At least not until we figure it out ourselves."

She wasn't thrilled at the idea of hiding her actions, as that made it feel as if they had done something wrong. She didn't believe that was the case, but she nodded anyway. It wasn't like he was ashamed of this, more like concerned. He was also correct in the fact that they still didn't have any idea what to call this, so it would be hard for them to explain to others.

At her acquiescence, he kissed her once more before he sat up. He did not miss her grimace when she sat up as well. He gave her a concerned look. "Are you well?"

She looked over to him and rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm going to have to focus on how I walk today, so I don't limp."

Despite her laughter, her words did not help ease his worry. "Why would you limp? Were you hurt?" He didn't understand how it could have happened and was only confused further when her cheeks heated before she stood with a groan.

Elle looked back over her shoulder as she finally stretched fully. Caius almost didn't hear her words as his attention was wholly on her gloriously nude form. He had to forcefully turn his head to keep from grabbing her again.

"I'm not hurt, but we weren't exactly gentle with each other. The soreness should work itself out soon enough. I'm sure you're just as sore as I am."

Caius had to close his eyes and focus on his breath to counteract the images her words invoked. No, they had not been gentle, but he also knew she was not upset with that fact. He finally pointed to the bathing room. "The water is not heated, but you should clean up nonetheless. We can't take much longer."

Elle chuckled at his change of subject but moved to do as he suggested. He had been right in that the longer they took, the worse it was likely to be. She did not want to soak in a cold bath, so she only added enough water for her to clean up. She was still shivering when she got out and donned her clothes from the day before. She grinned when she thought that it shouldn't cause too many raised brows. It wasn't as though Yeul didn't already know she hadn't slept in the compound the night before. It wasn't unexpected either since she had been told to enjoy herself. And oh how she had.

She quickly squashed those thoughts as she grabbed the hair jewels from the counter and padded back into the room. She was slightly disappointed to see that Caius was already dressed, but he shocked her when he motioned to the bed. "Come sit. I will take care of your hair."

She raised a brow at the unexpected offer. "What do you know of women's hair?"

He chuckled and patted the spot next to him. "More than you know. It will be faster this way."

She went ahead and took the seat. Almost as soon as she was seated, he had a brush going through her hair gently. She was surprised to find herself relaxing into the action. It wasn't something she was used to. After only a few moments, she was jerked back to the present as he finally started to speak as she felt him separating her tresses into strands.

"Your hair is like sunlight, granted by the goddess to grace the surface of Gran Pulse. To see it down and flowing is an unexpected treat."

She chuckled at his assessment and tried to turn to look at him. He gently turned her head back, but she spoke up anyway. "Who knew you could be so poetic."

He gently pulled on one of the strands in reprimand. "Hush, and let me finish."

She chuckled again but didn't say anything until she realized he was braiding her hair. That had several questions popping up in her mind, but the teasing one was the first from her lips. "If you enjoy my hair down, why are you putting it up?"

Her breath hitched as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck. His voice next to her ear caused her to shiver. "Because, while it enchants me, I find that I am not fond of the idea of it possibly enchanting anyone else."

His words had a bolt of electricity shooting through her veins. It suddenly made her wonder how long he had felt that way. She doubted it just happened overnight. As much as she wanted to ask, she found herself changing the subject. It was probably for the best anyway, as they needed to leave soon, and that wasn't a quick conversation.

"How did you learn to braid hair? I know yours is long, but not that long. I can't see you in braids anyway."

Caius chuckled at her quip as he tied the braid off and turned her to face him. He answered while he placed the two jeweled combs in her hair. "When we first arrived in Paddra, I helped take care of Yeul. I was the only person she was comfortable with for the first two years. Now she relies solely on her guardian, as it should be."

As Elle watched his eyes while he finished, she realized that Caius still cared a great deal for the girl, even if their relationship was more professional these days. It made his dedication that much more understandable. At least she knew he would be a great guardian when the time came.

Once he was done placing the combs, he cupped her face and gently kissed her. As he leaned back, Elle wondered how the hell she was supposed to get through the day with this man by her side and resist the impulse to tackle him to the ground every twenty minutes. It didn't help matters when he stood and held out his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet, but she could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time Caius and Elle made it to the platform in the center of the city, the crowds had already thinned. There was still a line of people waiting to be heard, but the rest had better things to be doing. It was a festival after all, and it only happened twice a year. Everyone wanted to make the most of it, from the vendors down to the laughing children.

When they walked up to Yeul, she gave them both a bright smile. She didn't greet them otherwise until the man she had been speaking to headed off stage. Once he was gone, she gave Praes a look that had him holding back the rest of the queue while she went to speak to the latecomers. "I am glad to see you took my advice. Do not worry overmuch about the hour, as you are not the only ones with groggy heads this morning.

Elle felt both relief and worry but didn't say anything right away. Yeul had given them both an evaluating look before her smile brightened, and she gestured to the crowd. "Will you be joining us again today?"

Elle had to force herself to not look at Caius to try and gauge his reaction. She instead shrugged. "I thought it was mandatory. I apologize for being late, even if you say it's alright."

Something flashed through Yeul's eyes, but Elle couldn't understand it before it was gone. Instead, she allowed Yeul to lead her back to the place they were yesterday as Caius moved to take up his spot behind them both. Yeul's voice was pitched low as she maneuvered them into position.

"The rest of the week will not be as long as yesterday. Even I am allowed to enjoy the festival, so we will stop a little early." She paused for a moment before she looked up at Elle's hair and smiled again. "Your hair is even lovelier today than it was yesterday. You should braid it more often."

Elle suddenly had the sense that the girl _knew _that she hadn't been the one to braid her hair. She tried not to let it show. "Thank you. I'll consider it, that is if I don't get it all cut off. It is getting ridiculously long."

Yeul gave her an odd look, but it too was gone quickly. "That would be a shame, but I would understand." She then turned to look at Praes, and he allowed the next people to approach again.

After that point, the day once again blurred into one person after another. Elle was lucky that most of them seemed to want to speak to Yeul, but she wasn't going to leave until the session was called. Thankfully, it was still early afternoon when Yeul had Praes call a halt for the day. She gave Elle and Caius one last smile before the Guardian led her into the marketplace. He had given them both a hard look before they left but had not said anything.

Once they were gone, Elle turned to Caius finally and found she could not hold in her grin, no matter how hard she tried. At least she was conscious of the remaining people and didn't say the first thing on her mind. No, that would have caused all sorts of issues, as it involved how edible he looked. She took a deep breath and tried to rein in her appetite when he joined her. "So, what now? Are we still free for the week, or do we have other duties to attend to?"

Caius seemed to be having the same issue as his smile was brighter than any she had seen before. "You have just fulfilled your duties for the day, and mine is to accompany you. So the question should be, what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

Elle had to literally bite her tongue to keep from saying the first thing that came to mind. 'You' would be a horrible answer while they were in public. Even if they ended up not caring if people knew, that didn't make it alright to simply blurt out things like that. Instead, she managed to gesture back to the market. "We didn't get much of a chance to look around yesterday since we spent most of the time looking for pubs. Why don't we see what they have?"

Caius looked like he was about to say something else, but he finally nodded. "After you then. I would recommend that you not buy too much today, however. There will be even more exotic goods after the week is over, and the rest of the traders have come in. This crowd is nothing compared to what it will be."

She paused at that point and gave him a pointed look. "If that's the case, why don't we go take that swim we missed yesterday?"

Caius rolled his eyes at her and shook his head with a smile. "You do realize that to me, and most of the city, it is far too cold to even consider getting into water that is even colder than the air."

Elle tried not to laugh, but it was a lost cause. She still managed to wave his concern off. "Fine, fine. I guess let's go window shop then. I wouldn't want to torture you."

He gave her a look that made her heart freeze before it started racing. He waited until he was right next to her before he spoke in a near whisper. "No, you've done enough of that already today without trying."

He stepped past her as soon as it was out of his mouth. Elle didn't trust herself to move for a few seconds. At least not until she was sure she could look at him and not do or say something stupid. Once she had herself under control, she turned to follow him into the crowd.

* * *

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon walking through the vendors that they had overlooked the day before. Despite her desire for window shopping only, there were several times she was tempted to buy something. It was only the reminder that there would be more in just a few days kept her pouch closed.

They had run into a few of the other hunters, but none of them stuck around for long. They were doing much the same. They had also reminded the pair that the rest of the hunters had to go back to patrol shifts. Though, for the next two weeks, they would be shorter to give everyone the chance to make the most of the trade season.

By late afternoon, Elle had her fill of looking around. Despite how much she tried to keep her mind on the moment, she had other things she was interested in. When she asked if they could head back, Caius gave her a shocked look that almost bordered on hurt. He quickly wiped it away and turned to head back to the edge of the city.

Elle was more than a little concerned when he didn't say anything at all. His face was almost turned down into a frown, so as soon as they were away from the crowds, she got a little closer so she could keep her voice down. "Caius, what's wrong?"

He turned stormy eyes to her, but he managed to keep his voice even. "Please do not mind me. I- I simply thought the evening would end differently."

Elle stopped at those words. Suddenly she felt something burning in her chest. Did he not want to go back so they could talk, and, well, do other stuff too? Despite her vow to wait to speak about whatever was going on until they were in private, she couldn't hold back her concern. "I thought you would be as ready to go talk as I am. Is that not the case? I mean, I figured we had a lot to go over, and it would be best if we weren't up all night again."

He took a step back and looked confused. "It is not dusk yet. I thought you wanted to go back to the Seeress' complex."

The relief that rushed through her was almost enough to knock her from her feet as she grinned up at him. "Uh, no. Honestly, I'm already trying to figure out how I can get away with not sleeping there again."

His eyes flashed at her words, and she could tell it took a great effort for him to turn around and gesture toward the road. "Well, if that is the case, why don't we get going. I will agree that we have much to _discuss_."

Elle grinned at his back as she fell into step with him. His emphasis on that last word had her blood boiling already. As she watched his muscles under his top, she began to wonder how much talking they would get done. Not a lot at first, that was for sure.

**A/N: **I almost feel sorry for the two of them, lol. As much as they both may want this, it can't be easy. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the fluff while it lasts, because we don't have long before things get difficult for our heroes. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elle had been contemplating the first thing she wanted to do as soon as they made it to Caius' apartment, but as soon as they made it through his door, she wasn't given a chance to do any of them. She was shocked when she found herself pushed up against it with him pressed against her. Though, her shock didn't last long.

It was several heated minutes later before either of them pulled back enough to speak, even though neither of them wanted to. Caius sighed as he reluctantly stepped back far enough for her to catch her breath. He smirked down at her.

"I have wanted to do that many times today."

Elle chuckled as she squeezed his sides. "You aren't the only one. I suppose focused willpower training is good for something."

He leaned down and kissed her once more, but it was brief and soft before he stepped back and took her hand. "As much as I would like to carry you to the other room and continue, we do have things to discuss."

Elle sighed as she allowed him to pull her across the room. They had only gone a few steps before her eyes lit up, and she pulled on his hand. "Wait. Why don't we talk while we bathe?"

He turned to her with a raised brow. "I can heat some water, but it will take time. I usually use the public bathhouse instead."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You need more imagination."

At her taunt, he pulled on her arm until he held her close once more. He then leaned in, and his voice dropped into a seductive murmur. "Have you not already had a taste of my imagination? I would be glad to demonstrate it again."

Elle felt a rush of heat flash over her that made her knees weak. She somehow managed to answer. "That wasn't what I was talking about, but I'd be happy to see it again."

He chuckled as he pulled her even closer before he ran his tongue across the shell of her ear. She shivered when his breath crossed it as he whispered. "Remind me later."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to curse him or jump him when he then released her and stepped back again. She did neither when he gestured toward the bathing room. "I assume you had something in mind then?"

It took Elle a few moments to pull her senses back in, but once she did, she gave him a glare. He only smirked at her. She realized he was teasing her at that point, and her eyes flashed as she smirked back. Two could play at that game. She let her fingers trail across his stomach as she walked past him and into the other room. "Why don't you come and watch. It should be interesting."

Caius realized his mistake as he saw the flash in her eyes when she looked back over her shoulder. It didn't help that she was watching his while she paused in the doorway and started undoing her hair before running her fingers through the loose strands. Perhaps it was a mistake to tease her. Or to tell her he appreciated her hair in the first place. Either way, he was following without thought as she started toward the bathing room once her hair was down.

Elle had to bite her lip to hide her smirk as he followed her, though she couldn't stop her squeal when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as soon as they were in the other room. His voice was husky. "If we are to get any talking done, then we must both agree to a temporary truce. Otherwise, I am afraid we will not get far at all."

She wanted to chuckle at his words, but his mouth was already doing amazing things to the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. She was glad his arms were around her because she wasn't confident her legs would hold her at the moment. Somehow, she still found her voice. "You say that bu- ugh." Her words were cut off as his teeth scraped over her pulse point.

Elle knew she was already a quivering mess, but she was satisfied to hear his voice was just as ragged near her ear. "It may be too late."

Despite how badly she wanted him to pick her up and toss her on his tiny bed, Elle somehow found the strength to turn in his embrace. Part of it was the fact that she was still a little sore from the previous night, and a hot bath was just what she needed before they proceeded to do it all over. She reached up and cupped his face. "I _need_ a bath first. Though I won't complain if I have company. I think we should both fit."

Caius took a deep breath to calm his blood and managed to pull back enough to nod. "Why don't you show me this interesting thing you mentioned?"

Elle wanted to groan as she pulled away, but she still managed. She then padded into the bathing room and turned on the water. She quickly undressed while the tub filled. Caius did groan when he came in to see her bent over the side of the tub with nothing on. He had to close his eyes to keep his hands to himself. That didn't mean he remained silent. "While that is a lovely sight and will probably haunt my dreams for days to come, I somehow doubt that was what you were talking about."

Elle looked over her shoulder with a frown. It wasn't until she saw him leaning against the door with his eyes closed that she realized what he was talking about. Her cheeks heated slightly as a rush of desire ran through her. Part of her was a little disappointed that he hadn't acted on whatever he had obviously been thinking when he walked in, but she pushed that thought aside. She had asked him to wait after all.

She still called out to him. "I'm heating the water. It should be done in just a minute."

Caius opened his eyes in surprise. His curiosity temporarily overrode his desire, and he made his way to see what she was doing. When he looked over her shoulder, he saw she had both hands in the water and was swirling them around. He could see a visible glow around them both. His eyes widened when he realized she was using her power to warm the water. He looked down with a smirk. "That is quite inventive. I would not have considered it."

She turned her head to look up at him. "Haven't you ever heard that necessity is the mother of all invention?"

He frowned slightly. "No, but that does make sense."

It was only a few minutes later that she stood, and he could see steam rising from the water. She gestured back at the tub. "It might be best if you get in first."

He climbed in at her insistence and descended with a slight hiss. The water was slightly warmer than he would have chosen, but once he was settled, he could almost instantly feel his muscles relaxing. He looked up at Elle to see her looking down with trepidation. He bent his knees up and gave her a smirk. "This was your suggestion, after all."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, but that tub looked a whole lot bigger before you got in it."

He chuckled and held up his hand. "You are tiny. There is more than enough room."

He chuckled again when she glared at him, but she took his hand anyway. She was glad to see he had been correct. Once she was seated, there was still just enough room for her to sit comfortably between his legs. She leaned back against him with a sigh and let the water work its miracles for just a little bit.

Caius was hard-pressed to keep his body from responding to the feel of her pressed against him, but he refused to keep his hands to himself. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back. Her eyes were closed, but she still smiled at the actions and placed her hands over his on her stomach. They sat there like that for several minutes before she finally spoke up.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to talk about what this is. Or, more importantly, what this means."

He took a deep breath and laid his head back against the wall. No matter how right this felt, he still had no answers to that question. Outside of the moment, what could they be? When he did not respond, Elle finally spoke up again. "Look, I know that we both have obligations that make this a tenuous proposition."

She turned around at that point and knelt so she could face him. Her face reflected her seriousness, though it was not blank. Nor was it sad. Caius realized she was being as open with him as she could, and he sat up further to show he understood. She took one of his hands as she continued. "Caius, I don't know what the future holds for me. I don't know if my job will be done in a year, a month, or a week. I can't make promises. I know you have obligations too, and I would never ask you to lose that focus. Ever. That doesn't mean we have to walk away from this. Not if you feel like I do. I have never wanted to open up to anyone else. Not like this."

Caius felt his breath freeze at her words. He wasn't sure exactly what she was confessing, but he held no doubt that she was saying he was special to her. Moreso than any other male had been. He knew he had not been the first male in her life, which did not surprise him, but he wasn't sure what to think of this information. Was this more than a fulfillment of lust for him? Could it be? She had been correct that he had obligations he could not set aside. There were no laws against Guardians forming lasting attachments, but it was frowned upon nonetheless.

He could tell his continued silence was not what she needed. It was like watching a light go out as her openness slowly transformed back into the blank mask she wore so often. He suddenly found he did not want to see that happen. Not again. He could not face seeing that mask after having seen her light. He reached out and cupped her cheek as he spoke. "You are correct. We both have obligations, but this is something I would choose to cherish while I can. Whether it is a day or a thousand days."

It was like the sun had suddenly come out after the rain. Elle's eyes lit up, and she leaned forward into him. Caius suddenly felt like every nerve in his body was on fire as her wet body pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up into his eyes. "If that's the case, then I suggest we make the most of it while we can."

He hadn't thought it was possible, but he somehow managed to pull her closer as his lips found hers. When he finally released her, his breath ghosted over her mouth as he answered. "Indeed."

* * *

The rest of the festival week flew by much faster than either Caius or Elle wished it to. Nothing was said to either of them about her absence at the compound each night. Yeul even went so far as to reassure her that it was expected with the season, and intimated that with the traders incoming and the extra workload it might happen more often even after the first week was finished. When that had happened, Elle wondered if it had been on purpose, but didn't dare ask. She still wasn't about to give up the opportunity either.

The downside to the whole thing was the fact that both she and Caius were required to go back out on patrols after the festival was over. Not that it was too different than what they had been doing before, but it was extremely frustrating to have to sleep feet away from each other instead of wrapped up together on the few nights they did end up sleeping outside the city in camp. Neither of them felt that most of their team would condemn them, but it would still make things awkward, so they kept their distance.

They also kept their professionalism in the field. They both had enough experience to know that being distracted with monsters around would only lead to injuries, so that was not an acceptable state of mind. Neither of them lacked focus when they were outside of the city.

The same could not be said when they were in the city. It wasn't that they acted inappropriately in public, as they were both aware of their positions, but there were many times that they caught each other smiling for no reason, or the brush of a hand caused a smirk as they passed each other.

Given their discussion, they had decided that it would be best to keep things quiet. Not that they felt it was wrong or bad, but they were both aware of how the public could react. Neither of them wanted the public involved in their relationship at all. For the most part, they were successful, though there were a few that did not miss the signs that things had changed between them.

Laer was one of those people. He had suspected for some time that it would be a possibility. Before either of them even, but the first time he saw them on a hunt after the festival, he almost walked away. He felt like a knife had been plunged into his gut when he caught Elle smiling up to Caius with sparkling eyes. She practically glowed, and it was stunning, and the most painful thing he had ever seen.

Still, he could not hold it against the man. He sighed and turned away from the sight. He knew he should say something to them. Warn them of the possibilities of the troubles that they could face, but that would have to wait. He could accept this, he could even wish them well, but he could not do so with them in his face. Not yet.

After that hunt, he made sure he was never on their team again. He knew it would be upsetting for Elle, as they were close friends, but he needed time and space. Instead, he transferred to Mirus' team. Thankfully, the older Ballad twin no longer seemed to be so focused on the Apprentice and his charge. It was easier to forget his worries when everyone around him wasn't worried about it either.

* * *

Things were hectic for the next several weeks while the autumn trading season finished, but to Elle, they couldn't have been better. She spent nearly every night with Caius. Whether it was in his bed or out in the fields, they were hardly separated. She had dated in the past, but she had never felt like this before. She was hesitant to put words to what she felt. The thought of it scared the hell out of her, especially since she knew she would most likely eventually have to leave, but she couldn't deny that for the moment, she was the happiest she had been since she was a girl and her mother was still alive.

No matter how much she wanted to freeze time, life did not always agree, and that fact was made more than clear one day near the end of the final week of the trading month as the last of the traders were packing up to leave. Caius and Elle were in the largest of the city squares. Elle had been laughing at Caius' hatred of the cold as she splashed the slightly chilly water on him, but their attention was jerked to the side when they both heard a loud voice call out. "Paddra Sol-Caius!"

Praes had stalked into the square, and everyone in front of him had scattered. Elle froze with her heart in her throat at the look he was giving Caius. Whatever was going on, it was obviously something important, as her lover had stood to his full height and faced his mentor with a frown.

Neither man moved right away, though the people that had been in the square all scattered to the edges to leave the area between them clear. The silence that had descended was eerie and had Elle's skin crawling. She suddenly had a horrible feeling that she knew what this was and wanted to pull Caius back. Before she could act on that feeling, her attention was drawn when she caught sight of Yeul stepping in front of Praes. Had it not been so silent, she might not have been able to hear the girl, but as it was, her voice carried across the square.

"Do not do this, Praes."

"Is that an order?"

Yeul did not speak right away. When she said nothing, the Guardian looked down at his charge almost apologetically, but the look quickly changed back to the scowl he had been wearing. "It is my duty to ensure that you are looked after. That includes making sure I pick the person I believe will be able to one day best me and take my place. I thought I had found that person, but I can see that is no longer the case. I cannot allow this to continue."

Yeul did not budge. "You do not know that he is not still dedicated to me. He may still beat you. Do not. Please."

Praes laid a hand on her shoulder, and his gaze softened once more. "If the Goddess sees fit to grant him the strength to beat me, then so be it. Perhaps then he will have his priorities straight. This is one thing in which I cannot follow your wishes." Yeul lowered her head as her long time guardian stepped past her to face the one man she had known her whole life. The man that had been like a brother, and one she had cared for more than most people ever knew. She raised a prayer to the Goddess that this path was the correct one, no matter the outcome, though she could not turn to watch it.

**A/N:** We all knew something had to happen, right? . Don't kill me yet, please. Things may get rough for a while, but I did start this to make things up to Caius, after all, so don't worry that it'll be bad. Things will definitely be interesting from here on out, so I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elle watched Praes stalk across the clearing with her heart in her throat. She knew this day had to come, but it was still shocking. She had somehow thought that Caius would be the one to instigate the transition, not the other way around. As soon as that thought passed through her head, she wondered if that was how it was supposed to have been, and her presence caused a change. That idea almost had her interfering, but her damned logical detective mind picked that moment to kick in, and she stopped.

What if this change was what was supposed to happen? What if he was no longer meant to become the next guardian? That would definitely stop the horrible future from happening. However, as she watched the two men stalk around each other, she had no doubt that one of them would not walk away alive, and the thought that it might be Caius made her break out in a cold sweat. She nearly fell over at the panic that gripped her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

She started to rush forward, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Laer giving her a sympathetic look. His voice was pitched low enough that the crowd around them would not hear. "You can't interfere."

She glared at him and had many things she wanted to say at that moment. Somehow, she managed to swallow them down. He was right. No matter how much she wanted to, even if she tried, she would not be allowed to. This was an integral part of the city's culture, and no one would appreciate her getting involved, even if they believed her to be the voice and hands of Etro.

She closed her eyes as Praes finally lunged for Caius and tried not to be sick. She couldn't stomach the sounds of the battle and turned away. It was at that point she finally noticed she was not the only one that was unable to watch. Nor could either of them walk away. With that thought, she pushed through the crowd to stand by Yeul. The girl barely moved when Elle took her hand. Both women stood as still as statues as they listened to the sounds of the ongoing battle behind them and the crowd's reactions to it all.

* * *

Caius knew what Praes' intentions were before he stalked toward him; before he heard the words between Yeul and the guardian. He had known as soon as the man had called his name. Part of his mind knew why this had come to him now instead of allowing him the time to choose when to face his mentor. He pushed that part away, as it would do him no good right now. He also did not look back to where the woman that had been by his side was standing. He could afford no distractions.

Praes did not say anything at first. They simply stalked around each other, assessing each other, their states of mind, any chinks in their proverbial armor. It wasn't until Praes lunged that he finally spoke. "You disappoint me. I thought your dedication to Yeul was unquestionable, but I find I was wrong."

Caius clenched his teeth, both to keep them from rattling under the blow he blocked with the haft of his spear as well as to keep from saying something he did not mean. He ducked another before he responded. "Yeul has always been and will always be my first priority."

Praes snarled at his calm response. Caius nearly buckled under a flurry of quick blows, but he had sparred against Praes for years, plus his recent practice had better prepared him for this. He managed to twist away, and not only avoid the blows, but counterattack. His mentor looked almost impressed, but his scowl nearly instantly came back as he spat back his denial. "Words. That is all you offer here, and they are useless in the face of your actions. Did you think they would go unnoticed? You have grown far too attached to your charge. You have lost your objectivity."

Caius growled under the onslaught and snarled. "She has never asked me to set aside my obligations. I have never had any intentions to do such. If that is your motivation for this, it is misguided. That does not mean I will back down. If you believe I cannot or will not take up the mantle of Guardian, you are mistaken."

The current Guardian sneered as his blade nearly took off Caius' head. "It is not her that I doubt. No, what I doubt is that you could be faced with the choice of which woman to protect and choose correctly. If it came down to it, which life would you defend?"

For the first time during the fight, Caius stumbled. He had been convinced all along that his association with Elle would never keep him from taking care of Yeul when the time came. Even once Praes attacked, he planned on facing his fate with pride and not failure or shame. However, his mentor's words stole into his heart and mind and wormed their way into his core. Could he allow Elle to be harmed while he protected only Yeul? If he were faced with the choice to save solely one or the other, which would he choose?

His distraction allowed Praes to get behind his defenses. Caius grimaced as he felt the blade slice along his midsection. Still, he had managed to jump back before it had done more than catch his side. His eyes flashed when he heard a feminine gasp. He did not need to look to know it was his lover. His hands clenched the shaft of his spear until his knuckles bled white.

His gaze landed on the scowling eyes of his mentor as he pushed the pain down and stood straight. He buried the shaft of his spear in the ground, and finally grabbed the sword that he kept strapped to his back. Praes smiled momentarily when he pulled it out, but it was gone quickly. His mentor barely gave him the time to bring the blade to bear before he attacked again, and the two clashed with sparks flying.

When they parted, Praes taunted him once more. "If this is your choice, prove to me, and the Goddess that your resolve is unwavering!"

With that, he launched himself forward once again. Those were the last words spoken as the two men sought to each gain an advantage. Praes did use his power as a l'cie, both in ice and fire, but he did not have the extensive support capabilities that Elle had. Caius was surprised to find that he was able to avoid the worst of the damage. Not that he was unscathed. Comparably, neither was Praes.

The Guardian had been Guardian for many decades already, and the longer the battle went on, the more it showed. As the two men continued to fight across the square, Elle had finally turned to watch. She had found that as soon as she heard the Praes mention his reasoning for the premature attack, she could not keep from doing so, no matter how torn she was. Not knowing was worse than witnessing it. She had moved to embrace Yeul, so the girl would not have to see anything while she did so for both of them over her head.

There were many times when Elle felt her heart freeze, and her breath catch. Caius was bloody and covered in many wounds, some of which were not insignificant. Still, he did not seem to notice them. His eyes were steely, and his jaw was set. Every time he stumbled, he righted himself quickly and was on Praes before the man could finish him.

Elle could tell the older man was tiring as well. There was a point in the battle that things shifted. Despite how gruesome Caius looked, he was the one going after Praes instead of the other way around. Elle still felt her heart breaking. No outcome of this battle would be good. Though she felt a small hope at her lover's continued stamina, even if she felt guilt alongside it.

It was only years of practice at keeping her reactions smothered that helped Elle keep her scream in when the battle ended suddenly. Praes had swung at Caius with an arcing move that could have cut him in half if it had connected. Caius was effortlessly able to dodge the blow, but his mentor could not correct from the swing as quickly. Caius' blade found it's way through Praes' throat before the man had even finished the swing.

A sudden silence descended on the crowd as the current Guardian slid back off the blade and fell to the ground with a muted thud. Caius' expression was torn as he watched his long-time mentor. Praes barely managed to catch his eye, and to Caius' shock managed a smile before the light left his eyes.

As soon as life passed from Praes, a bright light engulfed both men, and Elle nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a yell from within it. Despite her resolution to not get involved, she found herself releasing Yeul and running toward it anyway. By the time she got there, the light had faded, and Caius was sitting up from where he had been laid out.

She knelt by his side and barely noticed that all of his cuts had been healed. The fact that he must now be a l'cie as well didn't even register as she tried to help him sit. He roughly pushed her hands aside as he stood. She gave him a shocked look from her kneeling position as he ignored her and turned to Yeul. He saluted the Seeress as he spoke. "Seeress, I, Paddra Sol-Caius, am proud to take up the mantle of your one true Guardian. Do you accept?"

Yeul turned to him as he spoke and took in the body of her previous guardian, the woman that was still kneeling by Caius' side with a blank face, and the man that was to be her guardian now. She did not let any of her thoughts show as she lowered her chin in acknowledgment. "I accept, Paddra Sol-Caius. From this day, until you are bested as you have bested Paddra Lor-Praes, you will be my one true Guardian."

At her acceptance, he moved to Yeul's side. "We must make arrangements for a proper memorial for the previous Guardian. In the meantime, we should return to the complex."

He had tried to turn her to leave, but she pulled from his grip and frowned at him. "Guardian, we do need to return, but until a suitable replacement can be found, we cannot leave the Emmisary unescorted."

Caius' jaw clenched, but he still turned to look back at Elle. She finally stood under his gaze. Her face was already in the blank mask that she had worn like a second skin for years, and her voice was cold but clear. "While I appreciate your concern, I have more than proven my place in this city. I can find alternative accommodations. There is no need for you to worry on my behalf any longer."

Yeul had expected her words, but she could not accept them. She was surprised that she did not have to speak. Caius did, though his voice was hard and cold. "While you may be competent, you are still a target. You cannot protect yourself while you sleep. You will stay in the complex." It looked like he had further things to add, but he bit them back and turned to Yeul. "Let us go."

As they turned to go back, two of the warriors had come to take Praes' body to follow them. Elle watched them for a moment before Laer came to her side. His voice was soft. "Let's go. We can work out the rest later. For now, it would be best for you to go with them."

Her eyes were as cold as her voice had been when she turned to him. He wasn't sure if she had something she wanted to say, but after several moments she finally nodded and turned to follow the others without a sound. He sighed and cursed himself. Maybe if he had said something, this wouldn't have happened. At least not like this. Either way, the only thing he could do was be there for his friend now. Etro only knew she was going to need a friend, even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

When the group of people made it to the Seeress' compound, Yeul and Caius oversaw the placement of Praes' body for preparation. His memorial would be held the following day, and after that, the trials for the next Apprentice would start. Once that was taken care of, all of the warriors that did not stay in the complex left, including Laer. He was not allowed to stay, even though he wanted to.

Elle was torn as they all left. Part of her wanted to go back to the room here that she had practically abandoned and not come out until they cleared her to go back out on patrols. There was another part of her that could not walk away without at least trying. Some part of her that needed to have her fears confirmed or denied. Did the look he gave her when he stood and pushed her away mean what she was afraid it did?

Her conundrum was practically solved for her when Yeul slipped into her private courtyard and told Caius she wanted to be alone. He took up a position outside the door, and Elle realized this was probably going to be the best opportunity she would have, at least for a long time.

She didn't second guess herself before she walked over to him. The look he gave her was cold, and it almost made her turn away. She cursed herself for a coward and spoke as soon as she was by his side. "I won't take much of your time, as I don't want to distract you. However, I do want to clarify something. I need to know about us. What was that back there? Can we talk about that?"

She watched as his jaw clenched several times before he finally spoke in a voice so low she had to strain to hear him. "There is nothing to talk about. There is no us. You have yourself stated that we have obligations that we cannot avoid. Time has marched on, and the pleasant tumbles we shared will have to end. I will have no time for such frivolities."

Elle felt like he had just punched her in the gut. Pleasant tumbles? Frivolities? Not lovemaking or caring, not happiness or joy, just lust. God, was she that blind this whole time? Not that she had even tried to put a label on what she felt, but she had felt _something_. His indifference was more painful than she expected it to be. Still, she had experience with painful things. This was not the first time life had tried to shatter her heart, and she was not one to let it break her. Her face showed none of what she felt as she stood there for several seconds.

When she was sure she would not let any trace of what she really felt show, she responded in a voice just as cold as his had been. "I do understand. Please do not feel that I was expecting anything further than clarification. Do not fear that I will bother you again." She did not wait for any other response before she turned on her heel and walked back to her room.

Had she paused just a moment, she might have caught the flash of anguish that passed through lavender eyes as they watched her mask everything she felt. Knowing full well that it was a mask and not the truth at all, and that for once, he was the cause of its creation, and not its destruction.

* * *

The following day was a day of mourning. It seemed as though the whole city gathered on top of the plateau to give the previous Guardian a proper send-off. A pyre had been built the night before, and Praes' body was laid atop it after a long procession made its way up to and across the farmlands. Once he was placed, four l'cie stood at each corner and sent a jet of flames to start the pyre burning.

Elle had been asked to be one of them by Yeul. She wasn't sure she had any right to the honor, as she and Praes had a working relationship at best, but she had accepted when the girl insisted the man may not have been her friend, but he did respect her.

Not everyone stayed as the fire burned to ashes, but Yuel and her retinue did not move as the sun traveled through the sky and into dusk. Full dark had finally fallen when the last of the embers died into ash, and Yeul lowered her head to send a prayer that Praes' soul would successfully pass through the unseen realm.

Once her prayer was sent, she turned back to go back for the night. As the moon was not yet up, Elle offered to light their way. She still did not look at Caius, but Yeul was appreciative of the offer. The walk back was silent.

* * *

The following day was the start of the trials for the new Apprentice. Yeul did not have any say in the matter, as it was one of Caius' new responsibilities. He did have the prerogative to simply choose someone if he felt they were worthy, as Praes had chosen him. Barring a person he felt stood above all others, this was the way to eliminate all but the most laudable. It was not just tests of strength and skill, but there were also situational tests presented that would force each person to make choices. Those choices would allow Caius to decide whether or not he felt they could become the kind of person that would make a good Guardian in time.

In addition to all of this, there were, of course, hand-to-hand elimination tests. Those did not hold as much weight as some of the others, but they were held first to reduce the number of candidates down to a reasonable quantity. It was no shock when the only ones remaining were Laer, Ingens, Mirus, and another man that Elle was not as familiar with named Gareth.

Over the next few days, the tests played out. Yeul watched silently by Caius' side, and Elle was with them as well. Not that she wanted to be, but Yeul had convinced her that it would do the city good to see her there at the choosing, especially with how the transition happened.

At least Elle was practiced at not showing anything, so if there were any that might have wondered if there had been a basis for the accusations Praes had used, most let them go. The two of them did not avoid each other, though their interactions were all professional only. It wasn't as though they had a choice since they would have to work together, at least part of the time.

As for the tests, the unknown man, Gareth, was eliminated on the first day. He had shown he was ruthless and nearly killed one of the examiners, but that wasn't the issue. No, the problem was that he had gotten so involved in the fight that he had lost track of the object he was supposed to have been protecting, and it was destroyed. He didn't even notice until everything was settled. That did not bode well for his ability to defend anything or anyone, despite his skill as a fighter.

As for the other three, it was a much more difficult choice. All three had experience leading men, whether it was training others or on patrols. That meant they each also had experience knowing how to watch each other's backs and proved that fact throughout many tests. In the end, it came down to a matter of skills, weaknesses, and strengths.

Despite how much Elle hated it when Ingens ended up being the man chosen, she could understand why. He was on par with his brother and slightly more skilled in hand-to-hand than Laer, but it was his quiet observance, his ability to asses dangers that were not easily noticed that gave him the edge.

At the end of the week, there was a ceremony to officially declare the new Apprentice to the city. Thankfully it was not a drawn-out affair, and Elle was grateful to be following the group back to the compound. Now that it was all over, she was ready to get back in the field. She was more than tired of being cooped up, but more than that, she just needed out. She needed to get away from Caius. No matter how much she was able to hide from others, that didn't mean she wasn't feeling anything, and it was starting to drive her mad. Hopefully, she would soon get the break she needed.

**A/N:** I know, and it'll be a bit before it gets better, but I promise it will be worth it in the end. Plus, these two are too stubborn. Also, we are probably about 2/3, maybe 3/4 of the way through. I know that will make this a short one, but the rest of the chapters should be pretty intense. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading. Let me know what you think so far :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **The soundtrack for this chapter is 'Battlefield' by Lea Michele

**Chapter 18**

The day after the announcement was made, Elle found herself in Yeul's courtyard once again. She was trying her damndest to not glare at a certain purple-haired man that was at that moment on the other side of the room speaking with the girl. Elle had gone to ask about being allowed back on patrols, which was what prompted the private talk.

Both she and Ingens stood uncomfortably on the other side of the room in silence. He no longer gave her glares, but she wasn't interested in finding out why. She ignored him while they waited. It was only after several minutes that the two others returned. Caius was trying not to frown as he looked at her and gestured toward Ingens.

"The Apprentice will guard you, as before. It is excellent practice, and you will be assured of the best possible protection."

Elle's eyes widened, but she wasn't silent for long. "Absolutely not. Pick someone else. Anyone else."

Caius did frown at her dismissal. "There is no better option. This is not up for debate. He will accompany you outside of the complex, or you will not leave. No matter your skill level, you are still one person, and your importance to the city is only just under that of the Seeress herself."

Elle felt a hot rage bubble up at his reasoning, but she just barely managed to push it down as she answered back. "I am not objecting to an escort. I am objecting to it being him. He has never hidden the fact that he doesn't like me. I don't know why, and I don't really care, but I have no desire to leave my safety in his hands."

Caius' frustration with her had been building for days behind the façade of professionalism. This was just the last straw that caused it to finally break. His voice came out much louder and harsher than he intended it to. "For once, you will listen without objecting! We have been trying to keep you safe so you can accomplish the Goddess' will from the moment you arrived, and you continue to do nothing but spurn those efforts. Be silent!"

Elle took a step back with widened eyes. His anger washed over her in a great wave that broke her own from the dam she had held it behind since the day Praes challenged him. She didn't even try to lower her voice when she yelled back. "I will not! You can claim anything you want, but I am my own person, and I damn sure have no obligation to submit myself to someone else's derision no matter who they are. You can get bent!"

Absolute silence fell over the room as Caius stared at her with shock. Her mask was in tatters, and she was barely able to control her heaving breaths and trembling she was so angry. She knew it wasn't just because of his obstinance, but she was having a rough time hauling it back in and rebuilding the front she needed to hide behind.

They were both saved when Yeul stepped between them and looked at them both with a frown before she addressed Caius. "It might be best if we allow Ingens to escort her to another of her choosing. We can always revisit the issue later, or perhaps he can accompany them until some resolution is achieved?"

She then looked over at Elle. "Would that be acceptable?"

By that time, Elle had at least calmed enough that she could speak without yelling. She gave Yeul a curt nod. "I will go to the training grounds and see if Laer would be willing to have me help him. Would that work?"

Caius' eyes turned stormy, but Yeul nodded before he could say anything. "That is acceptable to me. I see no reason why he would object, and he was among the few that were considered for Apprentice. He would be more than capable of taking care of your protection."

Caius still didn't respond right away. It was only after several moments of him staring at Elle with a hard, unreadable look that he finally turned to Ingens. "Escort her to the plateau. From there, you will remain where you can at least observe for threats. I do not ask for more. We can discuss further actions after we have confirmed Laer is willing to assist."

Ingens saluted him and turned to Elle. She almost felt sorry for him when she noticed how uncomfortable he looked, but she was still angry enough that she wasn't willing to apologize for her outburst about him in front of him. Not yet. Still, they had to figure out how to be civil for the sake of the public, if nothing else. Plus, when she caught sight of Yeul, she realized the girl would be the one to suffer if she kept making things hard, so she gave the new Apprentice a nod. "If you're ready, let's go."

Ingens then saluted her as well and moved to open the door. Elle didn't even bother to look at Caius, but she did give Yeul a rueful smile. "I apologize for yelling. Hopefully, a little exercise will help me get my head on straight."

Yeul's return smile was somewhat strained, but it was still genuine. "I am sure this transition has been as hard for you as it has been for us all. I only hope you will soon have more stories to share." Elle gave her a nod before she turned to follow the new Apprentice out and toward the training grounds.

The silence between the two of them was nearly a tangible thing and lasted until they started up the plateau. Finally, Ingens spoke in a quiet voice. "Emissary, I believe I should apologize."

Elle raised a brow and turned to look at him. "Oh? What for exactly? Being a dick to me for months or being the one to tell Praes that something was going on between Caius and me, and pushing him to challenge Caius early?"

When his eyes widened, Elle had to fight the urge to punch the man. She sighed and let it go, as it wouldn't solve anything. It wasn't like he had done it out of maliciousness. She hadn't even found out it was him until she overheard him telling Caius the day before. She hadn't waited to hear how Caius took the news. Probably with aplomb, since he had his priorities straight, after all. She swallowed that bitter thought and tried to bury it with all the rest.

She then sighed and shook her head since Ingens still hadn't recovered from her waspish remark. "Look, I don't hate you. I don't even blame you for what you did. I do feel uncomfortable for how you treated me, and that isn't going to go away overnight. If there was a valid reason, maybe you can share it, and we can figure out how to develop some sort of working relationship, but it better have been damn good. I'm not fond of working with assholes."

It was several moments before he finally responded. "Perhaps I misjudged you and made the mistake of believing you would not be able to handle the emotional burden that comes with being a warrior. You have proven over the last week that you are more than I expected. I see now that I should have come to you directly with my concerns instead of thinking you would choose to hide behind your title or gender. That is why I apologize. I hope that going forward, we can at least find a way to work together."

Elle had to count to ten in her head. So, he was one of those. She was female, so she had to think with her emotions, and surely, she hadn't been allowed to fight because she was competent. No, it had to be for some other reason. The jackass. She shook her head and tried to shake away her anger. It wasn't like she hadn't dealt with it before. She wasn't about to let him stop her now, and he wasn't really the cause of her anger. Even so, it was several minutes before she could respond.

"I'll think about it. Just give me time. I'll at least agree to allow you to tail me, that's more than what I was going to agree to before."

Ingens frowned at her but did not complain. He could not blame her, as he was beginning to see that perhaps there was more to this situation he had not seen. It was too early to tell, and yet, it was too late for regret. Besides, her reaction had been far calmer than Caius' had been. His jaw still ached from where the man had laid him out. He had been willing to take it as he had only done what he felt was best for the Seeress. He knew the two lovers would eventually see it as well, as they were both competent fighters and dedicated. It would just take time.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they finally made it to the training grounds, Elle went straight to where she knew Laer would probably be training the older trainees in spears. She was not disappointed to find him with a group of them going through a set of motions with a humongous dummy.

Despite her irritation, she ignored the man next to her and waited for her friend to finish. When he finally caught sight of her, he grinned. She managed a smile in return, even if it was tempered. He set the boys to repeat the actions and trotted over to the pair on the side-lines. "So, you just couldn't stay away?"

Elle shook her head when he winked at her, but she still answered. "Well, I was told that I couldn't leave unless I had someone to watch my back while I am outside of the complex, so I was hoping you would be up for the job. I won't ask that you go out of your way. I can just follow your schedule, but anything would be better than being stuck in there."

Laer looked shocked for several seconds. He looked over at Ingens before he looked back at her. "Uh, really?"

She chuckled. "Real intelligent there. And yes. If you're asking about the alternative, then it was my choice and I chose not to have to worry about who has my back. With you, I know I won't have to."

Laer took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, then. Welcome to the training team."

She gave him a nod and looked over to Ingens. "Thanks for the escort." She then turned back to Laer. "Do you mind if I have a little time today? I need to work some stuff out, and I don't think it would be a great idea to spar right now."

Her friend eyed her and the new Apprentice that had frowned at her dismissal. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he doubted it would be a good idea to leave her alone. "I can handle it. We can let the others handle the kids, and you can beat the crap out of me."

Elle actually managed a laugh, but she shook her head. "No deal. I need stress relief, and despite how much I think it needs to happen, I don't think your admirers would appreciate me rearranging your face."

When it looked like Laer would object again, Elle held up a hand and let her mask slip just a little. "Seriously. I need a little time. Let me go get it out of my system. I've been cooped up in that compound for seven days too long."

Laer sighed and nodded. "Fine. The hand-to-hand ring is open. Just try not to destroy too much." Elle grinned at him and gave him a mock salute before she trotted toward the other enclosure.

On the way to the hand-to-hand ring, Elle grabbed a spear. She didn't exactly have a plan of action, but she needed to feel something. Without a punching bag, then she hoped the feeling of the shaft rushing through the air would help. She spent the next half hour running through every spear configuration she could remember. She had already shucked off her outer long-sleeved shirt and brushed the sweat off her brow as she frowned.

That hadn't done more than get her blood rushing even more than it had been. She looked around for a moment and wondered if she could somehow build targets for her to use as target practice. She half-jokingly cast a low-level earth spell, but it only rattled the earth before it settled. It was at that point that she decided she needed a real challenge. She needed to act and not think, and she had the perfect idea. It might end up kicking her ass, but that might be better than her current state of mind.

With that thought, she cast a mid-level ice spell that had several chunks falling at once. As soon as they appeared, she immediately switched to fire and started trying to shoot them from the sky before they could hit the ground. She managed to catch about half of them. She didn't give herself a chance to rest before she did it again, and again, and again. She quit thinking about anything except speed, accuracy, and trajectories. She honed her senses into the moment to the exclusion of all else.

It got to the point that she did not miss a single one. She did not notice how she yelled with each energy expenditure, or how her body was being pushed to its limits. She forgot all and reveled in the blessed release, even if it was momentary. It felt good to _not_ feel, for just one moment in time. Even though it could not last.

Despite how much she tried to insulate herself, somehow, her pain worked its way into her mind once more, and the blocks of ice were no longer just blocks of ice. They became physical manifestations of her anguish, and she strove even harder to wipe them out, to push them from herself and demolish them, so they no longer haunted her.

Back on the other side of the training grounds, almost all activity had stopped to watch the tiny woman. At first, it had hardly been noteworthy, even when she first started casting. However, it was not long before her yells started to sound angrier, and the ice was barely seen before the fire obliterated it. She was practically flying; she was moving so fast as she raced from one spot to another and blasted the blocks from the sky.

Laer was watching with concern and had thought about going to stop her, but he wasn't sure how to do it without getting crushed. As he watched her, he began to wonder just how much the woman had held back during her spars with Caius. If she was capable of this level of destruction, she was a force to be reckoned with.

One of the other trainers joined him with a nudge. "Do you think we should tell Caius? I mean, I've seen them spar, and she never acted like that before. I'm not sure he could beat her if she went like this."

Laer shook his head but plastered on his signature grin. "Let's not. He's still too new to put that big a dent in his ego after all."

The other man laughed and was about to say something, but their gazes were both jerked back around to Elle when they heard her scream. She had dropped to her knees and was hunched over. Both men started running toward her immediately, but they froze when she flung her head back, and a light shot up to pierce the sky.

Neither of them knew what they were seeing, but they saw another similar light in the distance over the city. Laer had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He was jerked from his stupor when Ingens came running up and yelled to the man next to him. "Get the trainees back!"

He didn't wait for a response before he grabbed Laer and started running. "We must help her. If she loses, we may as well forfeit our lives instead of return to the Seeress."

It was at that point that Laer finally understood what had happened. His stomach dropped out as the light finally came flashing back to earth in the form of something massive and diving with a long body and huge wings. Elle was being challenged by her Eidolon.

By the time the two men made it to her side, she had made it to her feet, and the thing had finally landed. The draconic being threw back its head with a roar that shook the ground. Its jet black body seemed to absorb the light around it, and the wingspan was wider than several training rings.

For the first time in a long time, Laer felt a thrill of fear as he looked up at the massive beast. He stole a glance at the woman next to him to see her glare up at the thing. He was shocked when she yelled. "Bahamut! If you want me dead, then you'll have to get in line! I don't go down easy, asshole!"

Laer blinked a few times to try and figure out how to respond. He wasn't given much of a chance when she looked over at him with grim determination. "Let's do this." He immediately nodded back, and she turned to Ingens. The Apprentice saluted before the three of them turned to face the king of dragons.

All three of them ran forward, despite their lack of numbers and the size of the beast. This was not a fight they could run from. Elle could already feel the spell Bahamut had cast when he roared creeping through her veins. She didn't remember much, but she knew that she didn't have much time to prove that she wasn't ready to give up and let him kill her.

When the dragon swept a claw for Laer, Elle was glad to see him roll out of the way. As soon as she was sure he was safe, she planted herself right in front of the beast and cast steelguard before she yelled up. "Hey, ugly! It's me you want!"

Despite her determination, she felt a touch of fear pass through her when his red eyes focused down on her. Nevertheless, she knew this was what she had to do. She braced her self for the blow, and still had the breath knocked out of her when he batted her like a kitten with a ball of yarn. She managed to roll out of the way when he tried to follow up with a stomp.

She made it to her feet and switched to mediguard for a moment while she tried to asses the other two. Thankfully, Bahamut seemed to be solely focused on her even though they were both taking turns rushing in and taking stabs at his hide. It reminded her of her first fight, and she only prayed it would be as successful.

The longer the battle went on, the harder it was for Elle to stay focused. There were a couple of times that were close calls. She barely managed to get her guard up fast enough to deflect a blow. There were even a few times that the dragon king had to be lured back to her when one of the others got in a nasty hit.

It wasn't until she stumbled and her vision didn't clear after she rolled away that she realized it wasn't just because she was exhausted. The doom spell was taking a toll on her and things had to end before she did.

With that thought in mind, she threw caution to the wind and told the two men to watch themselves. They both jumped back, but they both gave her looks like they did not like what she was planning, even if they didn't know what it was. She ignored them as she started pummeling the dragon with everything she had left. She evaded his counterattack by running toward him and grabbing her discarded spear on the way.

With a strangled scream, she lit the entire length on fire with a flame that should have consumed it before she drove it as far as she could into the belly of the beast. He gave another mighty roar and swept her from her feet, knocking her back through the air. She landed with a hard thud along with the blackened shaft of the spear he had broken off.

Elle knew she needed to move. She could hear Laer screaming her name. She could even hear Ingens, but she could not make her muscles move. She couldn't draw a breath. It was several agonizing moments later that she finally dragged in a gasp that burned every muscle through her chest and stomach. She knew several of her ribs had to be broken.

Her bleary eyes landed on her best friend as he leaned over her. He looked more scared than she had ever seen him but more important than that was the giant dragon looming over him. Elle's eye widened as she tried to get his attention. He jerked back just in time for them both to see the dragon king lift his head in another roar before he got on all fours and placed his head down near Elle.

It took her battered mind several moments to realize that they had managed to do it. They had fought this enormous thing and somehow shown him that she was worthy. This was not a moment for her to take lying down. Despite how much she hurt, Elle somehow made her way to her feet. She shook her head at Laer when he tried to support her before she turned to her eidolon.

They looked each other in the eye for several long minutes before he finally snaked around her once. Elle marveled at the warmth and softness of the scales that looked like blackened metal. She held her hand against his side as he continued around until he was facing her once more.

When he faced her once more, he stood to his full height and roared before he took to the air. He disappeared into a shaft of light, and her eidolith came floating back down into her chest. Once it was settled, She finally turned to the other two with a smile. "Thank you both."

Ingens saluted and Laer just shook his head. "Leave it to you to somehow bring down the biggest damn Bahamut I've ever heard of."

She chuckled at his teasing. She could tell the battle had been nearly as hard for them as it was for her. They both were sporting gashes and burns, but at least they were steady on their feet. The same couldn't be said for Elle. When she tried to step toward Laer to punch his arm, she nearly fell over.

He caught her with a frown, and that time, she let him. She looked back up into the sky once more before she turned to the two men. "As much as I needed a day out, I think it might be best if we head back."

Laer nearly growled at her. "You think?"

She chuckled at him and patted his arm as she leaned on his arm and the three of them made their way back to the Seeress' complex. All three of them ignored the fact that there was still complete silence on the training grounds for several minutes after they were gone.

**A/N: **Any guesses as to what the other light was? Anyway, as you all can see this story is the current hijacker, so let's all enjoy it while we can. It is definitely getting the heart going, at least for me lol. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **The soundtrack for this chapter is 'The Only One' by Yellowcard. Think Caius' POV even though we don't see it actively much in this chapter. You should understand. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

The trip back to the Seeress' complex was torturous and slow. It took them twice as long as it usually would have to get down and even longer to make their way back up the path to the compound. Elle refused to let Laer carry her when he offered, so he was stuck supporting her as they all walked back.

When they finally made it, they walked into chaos. It seemed that every woman in the place was rushing back and forth carrying various things, and there were not nearly as many guards as was usual. All of that stopped when the first one caught sight of Elle and screamed.

All the women froze for several moments before there was an even more frantic rush of activity. Elle looked over at Laer with a sardonic twist to her lips and managed to breathlessly huff out a question. "Do I look that frightening?"

Despite how worried he was about her injuries, Laer still chuckled at her dry humor. "You're terrifying, but not because of how you look. However, right now, you look like you tried to bathe in a dead animal. We should probably pin one of these girls down so we can get you looked at."

Thankfully Ingens was on the same page and grabbed one of the girls as they were rushing past. She stared up at him with wide eyes but managed to dip her head in respect for his new position. He kept his voice calm to ease her obvious distress. "We need to get help for the Emissary. Can you tell me what has happened?"

The girl flicked her eyes over to Elle and gulped before she looked back at Ingens. "A beast came from the sky and attacked the Guardian. I do not know all the details, but many guards were injured while helping to defeat it. We have gathered them all in one of the rooms. I can take you there, and perhaps we can assist the Emissary as well."

Elle's eyes widened, and she shared a shocked look with Laer. Surely, it couldn't be what they were thinking, could it? When Ingens turned back to them with a frown, that thought was all but extinguished. Still, none of them said anything aloud.

To expedite their trip through the compound, Elle agreed to allow Ingens to help support her as well. It was still slower than if she had allowed one of them to carry her, but she refused to be the damsel in distress. Even with the delay, they made it to the large room where the injured were gathered in short order.

There were even more women rushing between about a dozen pallets with men that were sporting various injuries. None of them looked any worse off than what Ingens and Laer were, thankfully. That helped to ease a knot in Elle's middle, but her relief was short-lived when she heard Yeul cry out in shock and Caius cursing before he was right there in front of them.

Elle had time to notice he was already sporting several bandages before he swept her up and away from the two men that had been helping her stand. He glowered down at her before he glared at the other two. It was only then that he noticed the state they were in as well. She could tell that he snapped his jaw shut to keep from saying something and took that opportunity to try and push away. "Put me down. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

He glared down at her once more. "So I could see. That was why they were both holding you up."

She glared up at his flashing eyes, but neither got to continue before Yeul was right there. She had already commandeered one of the women that had been helping. "Caius, set her on the empty pallet in the corner so we can asses what has been done. I have already asked that two more be brought in for Laer and Ingens. Let us tend their injuries, then we can find out what happened."

Caius immediately did what he was told, but Laer didn't wait to spread the news. "I don't mind sharing right now. We kicked ass, that's what happened. Elle's eidolon came out to play, and let me tell you, I don't think a bigger Bahamut ever existed, but between the three of us, we sent him packing."

Caius had not finished standing after he set Elle down on the pallet. When he heard what Laer said, he froze and stared at her for several seconds. "This- you fought your eidolon?"

Elle sat back against the wall with a sigh and gave him a nod. "Yes. And from what I gather, you did too?"

Caius finally finished standing before he looked down with a frown and answered. "Yes. Thankfully there were several guards onhand to assist. I was also attacked by a Bahamut."

There was mumbling behind them both, but neither of them noticed it for several seconds. It was a strange coincidence that they both were attacked by their eidolons at the same time, but that they were the same one was odd in the extreme. Not that Elle didn't already know Caius had Bahamut, but she hadn't thought about how weird it was that she did as well until he was looking down at her with that unreadable expression.

She was almost glad when he turned away without another word, though she wished she hadn't seen the expressions on both Ingens' and Laer's faces. It was clear they both thought it was a coincidence about as much as Elle did. Thankfully, that was not the question that was brought up, though the thing Caius asked next opened up a subject that was nearly as uncomfortable.

"You took down Bahamut with just the three of you? There were no others involved or injured?"

Ingens stepped forward with a salute and somehow managed to not wilt under Caius' growing glare. "Yes, it was just us three. The Emissary was practicing her spellcasting when it happened, and we were the only ones close enough to assist besides Malin. He was needed to get the trainees to a safe distance."

Caius looked like he was ready to yell, but before he could, Yeul stepped up and dipped her chin to the two men. "You have our thanks. If you had not been there, it could have been much worse. Please rest, and we will have your wounds treated as well."

Both men saluted the Seeress before they made their way to the pallets that had just been brought in. By that time, the healer had made her way over to Elle. It took all her willpower not to scream or pass out as the woman started poking around on her ribs. After only a few moments, the woman stood with a frown and turned to Yeul. "Seeress, it would be best if we have the Emissary moved to her room where I can better examine her. Several of her ribs are broken, but I need to verify there is no worse damage. It would not be right to do so in here."

Elle barely heard at least two male voices curse from across the room. She had broken out in a clammy sweat at the woman's ministrations already and was not looking forward to whatever else she had planned. At that point, it had nothing at all to do with the fact that she was going to need to take off her shirt. She could have been stripped naked and not blinked an eye if the woman kept her hands off her ribs.

She wasn't given a chance to object before Caius had lifted her from her place once more. She tried to glare up at him, but the sudden motion on top of the exam had her stomach trying to crawl up her throat. Especially since it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to quit ignoring the way her chest was burning. During the walk, she had something to focus on, but now she had nothing to distract herself with.

Caius must have noticed her issue, and he gently adjusted her in his arms before he whispered down to her. "Be still. It will not be long. The healer has something that will make you sleep as soon as she has determined what has been done to you. I will find out from the others what happened."

For once, Elle was not in any mood to argue with him. She knew she shouldn't have, but she laid her head on his shoulder and let him carry her. It was a weakness that she just didn't have the strength to fight at the moment. She could kick her own ass for it later when it didn't feel like the world was tilting and trying to shake her off.

By the time he laid her down in her bed, she was thankful the healer had been right behind them. She didn't even see the worried look Caius shot her as the healer moved around and had her drink something. It was bitter, and she nearly threw it right back up. She had to clamp her teeth shut and held her hand over her mouth to keep the reflex down. After that, the healer shooed Caius out and had two women help her remove Elle's clothes and cleaned off the worst of the blood.

Elle was grateful to the woman for whatever she had been given by the time they got around to her clothes and cleaning. She had already started to feel disassociated from her body, which was a good thing. She wasn't entirely out of it enough to sleep, so she heard the woman gasp when her side was exposed, but even the mumbles about checking her breath for the smell of blood didn't faze her. It was only a short while later that she finally slipped into blessed sleep.

* * *

When Elle finally woke again, she felt like she had a behemoth on her chest. She tried to roll over so she could cough, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She blinked open her eyes and tried to glare at whoever it was, but was shocked to find a girl she didn't know. Still, the girl gave her a respectful nod. "Please, Emissary, you have been gravely injured and could cause complications if you are not careful. The healer has brought in help to ease the worst of the damage, but it would be best to not aggravate your condition."

Elle laid back with a groan. She must have done more than broken a rib or two. If the feeling in her chest was anything to go by, then she might have punctured a lung. She had to suppress a chill at the thought that it could have been a lot worse with how long she had taken to get to help. It must not have been bad if she was still with the living. Hard on the heels of that thought, she almost laughed. It would have sucked to die right after she proved to her eidolon she didn't want to.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her door opened, and the woman she remembered as the healer walked in, followed by Yeul. Both women smiled when they saw she was awake. Yeul was the first to speak. "It is good to see you have finally awoken. We were worried after we heard what happened."

Elle let her head fall back. "I'm sure it was a frightening story after having seen Bahamut firsthand. I'm just glad I had both Ingens and Laer there to help." She then turned her head. "How are they?"

Yeul's smile widened as she took the seat the other girl had just vacated. "Almost recovered. They are both waiting for word that you have as well. Hopefully, we will have good news today."

Elle was shocked to hear that it sounded as though she had been out for more than a matter of hours, but she didn't get to ask how long. The healer had her sit up so she could put her ear to her chest. Elle glanced down uncomfortably and was grateful that it didn't last long. The woman sat back with a nod. "Good, it sounds better. You are lucky it was not worse. The others tell me you were quite stubborn and insisted on walking back yourself. Such pride could have killed you."

Elle looked away uncomfortably but managed to reply. "Thank you for your help."

The healer huffed in irritation, but stood and turned to Yeul. "She should be fine in a few days. Her power will allow her to heal faster than most, plus I was told she has the ability to use healing spells as well. If she is rested, she can expedite things herself." The woman then looked back at Elle. "Though, if you do that, you still cannot expect to be back in peak health before at least two weeks. No more fighting monsters the size of small mountains. Understood?"

It took all Elle had not to laugh, because the woman looked serious. She somehow managed to nod instead. "Yes, ma'am. I will keep that in mind."

The older woman did not look convinced at all, but she only huffed again and mumbled something under her breath. Elle tried not to laugh when she caught the part about stubborn as any male. After that, both the healer and the girl left Yeul alone to visit. It was only after they were gone that Elle realized it was only the women in the room. She wondered why Caius had allowed Yeul out of his sight, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She was already mad at herself for letting him carry her while she was hurt.

She was shocked from her thoughts when Yeul spoke softly. "We were worried. The healers had to keep you sedated while they worked. They did not want to take the chance that you might react poorly. From what I was told, it would have been painful had you been conscious."

Elle turned to see the girl's eyes were more expressive than she usually allowed, even if her words were still veiled. It did not take much for her to guess what Yeul wasn't saying, even if she couldn't believe it. She pushed those thoughts back and tried to give the girl a reassuring look. "I wish it hadn't worried you, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine in no time. Maybe once I can get up and around, I can show you my new partner. At least I got something good from the whole ordeal."

Yeul's eyes widened slightly, but after a moment, she nodded. "I think I would like that. Though I would suggest that we go outside the city. There was enough of an uproar when- well, Paddra has seen quite enough of eidolons for the time being."

Elle clenched her jaw when she realized what the girl hadn't said. She hadn't forgotten that particular fact either. There was no telling why it had happened like that, but Elle had no doubt there was some reason behind it. Even if it was Etro's sick sense of humor. She chided herself for that thought as soon as it passed her mind and tried to refocus on a different topic. Anything would be better.

It wasn't long until they were sidetracked into the details of the fight that Elle could remember. It still amused her that Yeul was interested in hearing about that kind of thing, but she was happy to oblige. By the time she was done, she was shocked that she was ready to go back to sleep. She apologized, but Yeul waved it off. Though they did agree that as soon as Elle was up and about, they would make a trip out of the city.

* * *

It ended up being nearly a week before the healer agreed to let Elle back out to at least light duty. She couldn't go on patrols, but she was allowed to go back up to the training grounds as long as she didn't spar. She wasn't thrilled with the restrictions, but she had heard enough from several people about her stubbornness over the last week that she didn't argue. Anything to get out of the compound was better than being stuck inside.

The day she was released, Yeul came to her and was excited to be able to go out. Elle was glad to get out, but she still had mixed feelings. After she woke up, even though she had been stuck in the compound, she had yet to see Caius. It didn't take much of a detective to know he was avoiding her. It was especially evident because Yeul would visit, but Caius was always in the other room at best. It was infuriating. He went from outright rejecting her to petulantly cold-shouldering her.

She pushed those thoughts aside as they gathered in the outer courtyard, and Yeul grinned at her. "Are you sure you feel up to this?"

Elle returned the grin. "You bet. It looks like it'll be clear today, so it's a perfect day. I'm already tired of being indoors."

She turned when she heard a chuckle come up from behind her. "You say that now, but it's supposed to get colder. You sure about this?"

Elle rolled her eyes as Laer made his way to her side. "You are all such babies with the cold. When I keep telling you it is colder where I come from, I mean that it is regularly well below freezing for several months in a row. I think I can handle a little bit of chilly weather. This isn't even like late autumn for me."

Laer's eyes got wide and shivered. "Just thinking about that makes me want to crawl into a blanket. _Below_ freezing? Really?"

Elle laughed at the face he made, but she wasn't given a chance to tease him. She froze when she heard Caius call out finally. "If we are to leave and return before dark, then we must go now."

She turned to see Ingens had taken up a position next to the Guardian. She gave him a nod. They had come to an understanding after the battle with Bahamut. They were civil with each other at least. At his return nod, she then looked directly at the man that had been avoiding her. His scowl was barely hidden, and Elle wanted to smack it off him. She refrained, and instead managed to just gesture toward the exit. "After you."

That was the last thing said as the small group filed out and toward the plateau. Even though Yeul had suggested leaving the city, Caius had insisted that they not go farther than the farmlands. It would be away from the city proper and still give them room without panicking anyone.

When they finally arrived at a safe enough distance, Caius stopped them and turned to Elle. His scowl dropped into something else for just a moment before he pulled it back in and addressed her. "Please show us your eidolon, so that I may get Yeul back. You may be used to the cold, but she is not."

Elle had to bite back another sharp retort. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Yeul stepped up and put a hand on his arm. She gave him a reprimanding look before she turned to Elle. "I had hoped to see what an eidolon is capable of with a partner, instead of against us."

Elle was thankful for Yeul's directive. It would be nice for a little exercise, even if she couldn't do much. It was even better when Laer spoke up as well. "Actually, since there are now two Bahamuts up here, wouldn't it be interesting to see how different they are? I was always told that they manifest differently depending on the l'cie they are partnered with." He then turned to Caius. "What do you say?"

The Guardian looked as though he were about to flat out refuse, but Yeul gave him a smile. "That does sound interesting."

Caius sighed and nodded. "I will agree, though we cannot stay out long."

With that, both l'cie pulled out their eidoliths and crushed them. It was an interesting sight to see the parallel lights pierce the sky and two black shapes diving back down. However, that was where the similarities ended.

Both beasts were massive beyond compare, but where Elle's was like blackest midnight, with unending black in wings, and onyx claws only relieved by the red in his eyes, Caius' was highlighted with the same shade of purple that tinted his hair and eyes. It was a fascinating mix. Those were far from the only differences either.

Caius' Bahamut was tall and looked like he was built to mostly be bipedal, with claws that were made for rending as well as piercing, intelligent eyes. Elle's was more draconic in nature. He was comfortable on his rear legs, but just as much so on all four. His wings were batlike, and both his neck and body were long and sleek. Seeing them next to each other, it was almost like seeing two different eidolons, though there was no doubt that they were both incarnations of Bahamut. Everyone stood staring at the two eidolons for several moments in shock. Now that they had the chance to see them without having them attacking, they were quite the sight.

The moment was broken when they faced each other. Both Elle and Caius took a step forward. They immediately thought they would need to call them back, but everyone froze when, instead of attacking, they stepped toward each other and started warbling. Everyone looked on in confusion for several moments before the two dragons seemed to nuzzle each other for a moment, and then step back.

Neither Elle nor Caius looked at each other. She had assumed that Bahamut had to be male because that was what he always was, but she was beginning to wonder about that now. Either way, it did not matter. She was just glad that at least Caius wasn't one to put up with that kind of behavior once he was passed his shock. He called out to his Bahamut, and they were both in the air within moments.

When Elle saw them take off, she suddenly realized that was something she could do too. She looked back to Laer with a grin, and he groaned as soon as he saw it. She didn't bother asking before she turned back to her Bahamut. Her partner didn't even need her to give a verbal command before his, or her, neck snaked down for Elle to climb up. She then waved to her escort with a grin before she grabbed the closest ridges and the two of them took off.

**A/N: **So not a lot of action here, but still interesting. The next chapter will cover a lot of time, so not super action-packed, but we should see some more clues. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **The soundtrack for this one is a double. The first is 'Garden' by Dua Lipa. The second is 'Wicked Game'. I like the Raign version for this chapter best.

**Chapter 20**

It took Elle another two weeks before she was given the all-clear to go back out on patrols with the rest, though she felt it would have been alright after just one. She still didn't complain. She had been reprimanded too many times by too many people for her pride to even bring it up most days.

The only other caveat she was given on her release was from Caius. He still didn't speak to her much, but he had gone back to being professional, at least. He gave her the stipulation that if she were to need to fly with Bahamut again, after her first stunt, that she always had at least one other person with her in the air.

His order irritated her to no end. It wasn't that she didn't have room, or that Bahamut couldn't handle it. No, she was pretty sure she could take the whole team with no issue in case of an emergency, but it was Caius' high-handed tone. It was an order, not a suggestion. Or maybe she was just irritated with him in general.

His attitude toward her since he had become Guardian was wearing on her, and it had barely been more than a month. Other than the day she had been brought in injured, he barely spoke to her, and when he did, it usually ended with her walking away pissed off. She knew part of her anger was to cover her hurt at his continued distance, but she couldn't stop it. She had hoped that even if he pushed her away as a lover, that they could have at least been adults and retained their friendship, but that was not the case. Even when she visited with Yeul, he would either stand stiffly on the other side of the room to 'give them privacy' or stand outside the door altogether. It was infuriating.

Elle tried not to think about the man as she headed out with Laer after her month of being out of the field. He was still her escort on most days, even though she had agreed to have Ingens accompany them when he wasn't busy. There was a bit of compromise reached in the end. Since Laer was still assigned to Mirus' hunting team, when Elle finally got to go back out, it was decided that with both Mirus and Laer there, it would not be necessary for Ingens to go as well. Especially since he led his own team of hunters.

Things were quiet between the two of them as they headed out to meet up with the rest of the team, at least at first. They had almost made it to the city outskirts before Laer finally spoke. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She looked over at him with a frown. "I was ready to get the hell out of there a month ago. Why would I not take the first chance I got?"

Laer's eyes flashed with concern for just a moment before he hid it once more, and he smirked. "If you say so, just don't complain to me if you have a hard time keeping up. It has been a while since you've had a proper workout."

She rolled her eyes at him, and he smirked. "Tell you what, if you are set on this, and we make it back in one piece, I'll go with you, and we can get you set up like a real hunter."

She gave him a curious look. "What is that supposed to mean? I kind of thought I already was."

He chuckled. "In actions, but you don't look the part. We need to get you the beads and feathers that mark your place in the tribe."

Elle froze at his words. That was something that Caius had never brought up, and she had been too awkward to ask about, but she wasn't opposed to the idea. "Would that be okay? I mean, I'm not technically part of the tribe."

He stopped and looked at her for several seconds before he shrugged and kept going. "You might as well be. As far as the hunters are concerned, you are."

Elle wasn't sure how to take what he said. He smirked back at her as she gave him a nod. She wanted to add more, but by that time, they had reached the rest of the team. Elle was glad to see the rest of the team wave with smiles. She had worked with them all at one point or another over the last seven months, so it was no surprise that they greeted her like a friend. Once the rest were done congratulating her on her victory and teasing her about being down for three weeks afterward, Mirus finally stepped up with a smirk.

He held out his hand, and Elle gladly took it. "I suppose I should be glad for the fortuitous circumstances that led to you being added to my team. At least, from what I have heard, if we run into anything large, we at will at least have something to counter it now."

Elle chuckled. "While I don't think pulling out an eidolon for most things is the best course of action, I will agree that if we meet any big nasties, then we'll be set. It's nice to have a big nasty of our own."

Mirus chuckled at the look she gave him while she said that, but didn't add anything before he turned to the rest of the team, and they all headed out. Despite her being down for a month, Elle only had slight issues with keeping up, and none that were bad enough that she voiced them. She would be damned if she was going to let any of them think she couldn't keep up, no matter the reason.

* * *

Winter had finally settled in fully. That didn't stop patrols, which meant that nights outside the city were miserable for most of the team. Laer only got more worried when Elle threw herself into the work more and more each day. She would be the one to volunteer first for all the things that most hated doing during the winter months. That included night watch, and scouting the higher peaks. She even volunteered to do aerial scouting when they were looking for something in particular or a dangerous monster that they needed to sneak up on. Laer really hated that one, because he had to go with her.

Still, despite how bad all that was, that was not worried him most. No, what worried him most was the way she acted around others. She was still amicable with everyone, even laughing and joking with them all, but he could tell that it never reached her eyes. Not like it used to. The longer time went on, the colder she seemed to become. She spent less time around others, as though it was becoming harder for her to keep pretending.

Winter was finally passing, and the days were finally starting to get longer once more when he was watching after they had landed from an aerial scouting trip. She had not yet dismissed her eidolon, and the two of them stood on a peak, looking out across the plains. He had tried to get her to come down with him, but she had given him that smile that didn't reach her eyes and declined, citing the need to make sure nothing was nearby first.

He allowed it, but still stood to watch them against the setting sun. In different circumstances, it would have been a sight beautiful enough to take his breath away. Now, all he could do was watch and feel a weight dragging at his heart for the woman that he cared for more than was healthy for him.

He was pulled from his contemplation when Mirus joined him. The team-lead looked to where he was watching for just a moment before he turned back. His eyes were hard for the first time in a long time as he spoke about the Emissary. "Laer, I know she is your friend, so you must see that something is not right. She has not let it distract her, but we cannot let this continue forever. Something must give, or she could become a liability. I would hate to see it, as she is a capable warrior."

Laer turned to him with a frown. He suddenly had to work to keep a leash on his anger as he looked to his team leader. "You say that as if you don't already know what the problem is. As I recall, it was only a matter of months ago that you were one of the ones calling for this to happen. Don't complain now that you got what you wished for."

Mirus did not seem perturbed by the sharp remark. Instead, he turned contemplative. "I never wished for her to come to harm. But it does make me wonder what the Goddess was thinking to send a woman such as her. Surely, this is not what she was sent for. Why is she here? Why has she not done more than become part of our team? If she is genuinely an emissary for Etro, then what is her purpose?"

Laer could not respond right away. He had never questioned her position, nor had he questioned her motives. She was just Elle, his friend, and a damn good warrior. Mirus' thoughts had him wondering about it for the first time, but not for long. He finally shrugged. "I can't begin to guess what her purpose is. I don't try to guess what Etro sends to the Seeress either. That isn't my place. It's my job to make sure the city and the people are kept safe. As far as that goes, she's the best possible comrade I could have asked for to get that job done right. I don't need to know more than that."

Mirus held up both hands and shook his head before he looked back up once more. "Please do not think that I wish her harm. On the contrary, I only wish to make sure the best outcome for us all. You know my goal has always been to do what is best for the city and peoples of Paddra."

Laer did not speak right away. Mirus sounded sincere, but just like the last time they talked about Elle, he had a feeling that there was something he was missing. This time, he was not so willing to accept things at face value. Still, without anything more than a feeling, he could do no more than nod. "I understand, just don't expect me to walk away from a friend. I don't have it in me."

Mirus' eyes flashed for a moment, but his voice was calm when he responded. "Remember that she does not belong here. The day will come that she may have to return. Plus, it would do you good to evaluate your priorities. No matter the friendship, it would be best to ensure you are on the right side when the question of loyalty is asked."

That threat was much more overt and had Laer taking a step forward. Mirus ignored it as he turned back to where the rest of the team was preparing camp. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." That was the last thing said as he walked away.

Laer looked back to Elle once more with a sigh. He didn't have any easy answers, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to leave her to handle her troubles alone, no matter if he had to go up against Caius himself.

* * *

As the winter started to wind down, the rainy season started. During the worst of the storms, most of the city stayed indoors. That included the trainees and warriors. The only ones out and about were the unlucky few that had guard duty. There weren't even patrols scheduled unless the storms lasted for more than a few days in a row. Not even the monsters liked being out in the rain, at least not the ones around Paddra, so it was not much of an issue.

It was on a rainy day toward the end of winter and near to spring that Elle found herself cooped up once more. It would have been miserable if it weren't for Yeul. The girl had invited her to come and talk. Elle had already shared her most recent adventures as Yeul stared into the small fire that was burning in the brazier in the middle of the room.

Silence settled for several moments before the girl looked over with a wry smile that Elle wasn't used to seeing. She almost asked what was wrong, but Yeul spoke before she could. "I know there is still something that you must accomplish, but I am glad that you have had the opportunity to stay for at least a little while. It is… nice to have someone to speak with that does not carry expectations of me."

Elle took a deep breath. It had taken nearly a year for the girl to get around to saying what she had seen a long time ago. Still, she gave her a smile. "I'm happy to be here to talk to you, but surely I'm not the only one. You have dozens of women here that you are around all the time. Not to mention-" She cut herself off at that point because she had no desire to bring up the current Guardian.

Still, when she looked back to Yeul, the girl's smile had all but faded. "Yes, they do speak to me, but they expect me to maintain the image of the Seeress at all times. Plus, despite how close Caius and I once were, he has taken the roles of Guardian and Seeress to heart. I am afraid that wall is one that I will not ever breach again."

Elle knew precisely what the girl meant. Just the mention of Caius left a dull ache in her chest. It had been long enough now that she should have been able to move on, but she could not. He was there in her face every day, and yet she might as well have been back in Chicago for all the difference the proximity meant. He hardly spoke to her outside of what was necessary.

She didn't say any of that out loud, though. She started to try and comfort the girl, but something in the tone that was used clicked, and instead, she gave the girl an evaluating look. "It's not just them. You don't feel like you can show them anything different either, do you?"

Elle was surprised that the girl showed her shock for once, but she masked it quickly as she answered. "I was born for this. I have no alternative but to embrace it. To do otherwise would only cause disaster for myself and others."

It was several moments later that Elle finally gathered her thoughts well enough to share. "You know, you don't have to push it away to allow people to get close. I don't know if it is just the position, or something else, but it's alright to want friends and still be the leader of Paddra. Doing both isn't impossible, especially not for you. You are amazing and should have no trouble juggling both."

Yeul looked like she didn't know how to respond at first, but she ended up turning away. Her voice was so low that Elle had to lean forward to hear her. "I could not do that to others. It is different with you. You will not be here for- I just cannot."

Elle sighed and put her hand on the girl's arm. When Yeul looked back, Elle managed to smile despite how much her heart was breaking. "I know you may feel like you don't have the chance for a full life, but you can't live thinking like that, or you won't. Everyone here knows the consequences of your position, your gift. If they chose to become close to you, then they do so knowing full well what it would mean. Don't make that choice for them, because then everyone suffers."

Yeul blinked several times as she tried to make sense of what Elle was saying. It was several minutes later that she frowned as she replied. "I cannot say that I agree, but I do understand. I will think about what you have said."

Elle watched Yeul struggle with the conflict of her desires and what she believed was right. She wished it was something she could help with, but it was a decision the girl would have to come to on her own. She also had the thought that perhaps this had more to do with Yeul being stuck in the chaos than the games let on.

If she remembered correctly, it was supposed to be because she was configured differently than other humans, but could it be that she was just closer to Etro? If that was the case, would a peaceful mind allow the girl the opportunity to rejoin the goddess in the afterlife instead of being stuck? She sighed as she shook the thoughts off. That was a discussion for another day. The girl already had enough to think about as it was.

* * *

Spring had finally come to Paddra, and Elle had a painful case of déjà vu as she watched the city celebrate the festival before the next trading season. Not only was it a reminder of what had happened during the last festival, both good and bad, but it also marked a year since she had been in Paddra. She hadn't realized it when she first arrived, but it had been in the middle of the last spring trading season.

She briefly thought about what her brother and friends back a the precinct must think of her absence, but she pushed it away violently and locked it up again. She was already struggling with trying not to think of Caius. The last thing she needed was to break down with thoughts of the life she left behind as well. She only hoped that she would figure something out eventually. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to stop things now that she couldn't even have a conversation with the man, but that didn't stop it from being her job.

Again, she shoved those thoughts aside when Laer turned to her with a smirk. They had already finished their duties with Yeul and the petitioners for the day and were supposed to be having fun. Despite her mood, that was something she really needed. At least it was just the two of them for the moment. The rest of the group had taken off to a different pub for the evening, and Elle hadn't wanted to settle yet.

They made their way through the crowd and to one of the squares where a group of people had set up a place to dance and had music playing. Elle stood on the sidelines and let the music relax her as she swayed there for the first dance. She was shocked from her thoughts when Laer grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the open area when the next one started.

He looked back and smirked at her. "You looked like you were enjoying it. No point in not joining if you like it."

She wanted to object, but by that time, a small cheer had been raised when the crowd saw them join. Several of the other dancers made a spot for them to participate in the fast-paced dance that had started. Laer laughed at the face she was making and leaned closer. "It's a lot less scary than facing your eidolon. Just follow along. You shouldn't have any issues."

Elle realized that she wasn't getting away, so she looked to the sides and started following along as best as she could. Despite a few fumbles along the way, by the time the reel was finished, she was laughing. It was the first real laugh she had let go of in a long time. She didn't hesitate to allow Laer to lead her in several more.

It wasn't until the music finally slowed that Elle was reminded why she had been melancholy in the first place. Laer had swept her into his arms and led her around with many other couples, but the closer he pulled her, the more it felt wrong. His arms were not the ones she wanted around her.

No matter how well she tried to hide it, Laer was her best friend. She could not hide it from him, and she felt a wave of guilt as his smile dimmed as he caught her eye. He didn't lose it as he dropped his voice so that only she would hear. "You know, it would be alright for you to move on. I'm not even saying you should look to me, though I would not object. More than anything, I want to see your eyes smiling again. Let it go."

Elle nearly stumbled as he confirmed something she had been afraid of for some time. He righted her but didn't let her go. She tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "You are one of the most important men in my life. Ever. But-"

He sighed as he gave her a sad smile. "But I'm not who you want."

She tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. He shook his head and smirked. "Don't. I'm not interested in pushing you away. I just want you to think about what I said. It isn't just because of what I want. You deserve to be happy, and you haven't even been close for months. Consider letting go of that burden, at least. Only then can you find happiness, even if I can't be the one to give it to you."

Elle didn't say anything right away. When the dance finally ended, Laer pulled on her arm. "Come on, let's go get another drink. I'm far too sober for a festival night."

Elle chuckled at his change of topic. She could see the flash of pain in his eyes and for a brief moment, thought about taking him up on his offer. He was her best friend. She had no doubt that she could be satisfied with him as a partner, and she hated the idea of hurting him. Still, she couldn't make herself call out to stop him as he led her through the crowd and to one of the many establishments that served alcohol.

**A/N: **Gah, this was harder for me to write than I thought it would be lol. I actually really like Laer, so I apologize if you do too. Anyway, after some calculations, it looks like we have three, maybe four chapters left after this one. I hope you are all as excited as me to see the end. As you can tell, my regular MO has kicked in and this will probably not let me do anything else until it finished lol. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **There are three songs for this one. The first is for the first section, 'Miserable at Best' by Mayday Parade. The second is for the second and third sections, 'Let it Go' by James Bay. The third is for the rest, all but the last section, 'Ghost Story' by Sting. Enjoy! (or try to anyway lol)

**Chapter 21**

Caius and Yeul had been walking through the crowd after her duties were taken care of. She graciously accepted all of the people that greeted her with bows or thanks as the two of them took in the atmosphere of the revelers. It was a small joy that she allowed herself since she could not partake herself.

It wasn't until they came to one of the larger squares that she was brought to a halt. It took Caius a few moments to see what had snagged her attention. When he caught sight of Elle laughing as Laer swung her around in a fast-paced dance and the crowd around them cheering them on, he froze.

He knew it made sense that she had moved on, as it had been more than five months since he made it clear to her that he did not see her as anything other than another conquest. It even made sense that it was with Laer, as the man had been her friend nearly as long as she had been in Paddra. Still, that did not keep the thought of it from knifing into him with white-hot pain.

He managed to mask it as he turned to Yeul to see if she was ready to move on. Instead, he found her giving him an odd look before she looked back out to the dancers. He had to bite back a sharp remark when she continued to stand there and watch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the scene in front of him without doing something he would regret later.

It was as he reminded himself once more that it would not help matters to knock the man senseless that Yeul finally spoke. "Caius, can you tell me why you no longer speak with the Emissary? I had thought you were close friends at one time, and yet since you became Guardian, you have not spared her more than the bare amount of time necessary for her position."

Caius clenched his jaw shut on the answer he wanted to give. He could not do more. There had been a point during that first week that he considered the possibility of trying to salvage their friendship at least, but after she came back injured from fighting her eidolon, and he could hardly see more than her, he realized there was no way. He had to keep his distance if there was any hope of him remaining impartial. He could no longer afford to be distracted, no matter how much his heart was still in tatters.

He finally spoke when Yeul looked up at him. "Seeress, while we were friends at one point, we are both public figures with separate responsibilities. We cannot easily keep up the ties we once had. It would not work, nor would it be appropriate."

She held his gaze for long enough that he began to become uncomfortable under her stare. There were times that it was easy to forget that she was anything other than a teenage girl. A mature teenager, to be sure, but then there were times like these. Times that he was reminded harshly that she had probably seen more than most adults could handle. When he almost felt like looking away, she finally spoke again.

"I have recently been told that perhaps it would not be impossible for me to find friendship and still maintain my position. That I should give the choice of sharing my burden, the burden of knowing that I will die young, with others. That perhaps I have done them a disservice by denying them that opportunity."

She paused and looked back out to the dancers. Caius felt his heart racing, despite his resolve, as her words sank into him. He maintained his silence as she turned to look back up at him again. "I did not believe that was possible at first, but I have had time to consider it. Perhaps that advice makes more sense than I first thought. If it is possible for someone like me, then surely it would be no issue for you."

Caius swallowed hard as her eyes stayed fixed onto him. He finally had to break his gaze away. His eyes automatically landed on the tiny blonde that was currently laughing as she was swung around in a circle. No matter how much he wished Yeul's words were true, he knew it was too much to ask. Not even if he wanted to change his mind now would he be able to rectify the past. Her laughter was like wine laced with glass. It was sweet as honey and ripped him to shreds as it washed over him.

He finally shook his head. "Those are wise words, but not every choice is as easy. I will consider them, but for tonight it would be best if we return." Yeul let go of a small sigh as she looked out once more before she turned to him with a nod. They were silent as they made their way to the compound.

* * *

Elle allowed Laer to take her to a couple more pubs. She even allowed herself to drink more than would typically be acceptable, and still, she could not bring herself to stay by his side as the night waned. It was after dark when they finally settled with a group of their peers.

Once they settled in and the group shared loud hellos and welcomes, Elle was a little guilty to see Ingens. Not that she had any problem with him, but he gave her the perfect opportunity. With him being there, she could step away from Laer and give herself time to think without any issues. Her guilt came because she knew there was no way Laer would not know why. Still, she knew she could not give him what he wanted, even if she wasn't burdened with her painful memories. She wasn't sure she would be able to give anyone that again.

She managed to catch Ingen's eye and didn't even have to say anything before he stood. He no longer saluted her all the time, but he did dip his head in respect. "Emissary, if you are ready to leave, I would be happy to escort you to your temporary lodging."

Elle glanced over at Laer and found him giving her a twisted smile. His voice was pitched low when he answered her unasked question. "I'll be fine. Just don't forget what I said."

She clenched her fists as she stood. It would be the easy thing to do, to just let him make her forget, but instead, she gave him a nod as she turned to Ingens. "Thank you."

Laer watched them walk away with a slight sigh. He had the thought that he must be destined to always watch her walk away with the Apprentice, even if this time was a little different than the last. He let the thought go as someone caught his attention, and he turned back to drown his feelings and try to enjoy what was left of the night.

* * *

The walk through the city was silent between Elle and Ingens, but not uncomfortable. They weren't exactly friends, but they were no longer enemies. More like good working acquaintances. Still, when they finally arrived in the small square that held the building Elle had been given a room in for the week, she turned to him with a slight frown. "Could you give me a few minutes before we go up? I need some time alone."

Ingens frowned at her request. "It would not be wise to leave you alone. You know I cannot do so without Laer here, and you obviously did not want him with you."

Elle looked away uncomfortably. She hadn't realized she had been so transparent that even Ingens could see how uncomfortable she had been. Still, she really needed some time. "Look, I'm not asking you to leave me alone. If you want to wait just inside the door, you can watch me. I just need a little bit to get my head straight, okay?"

He gave her a hard look for several moments before he finally nodded. "I will keep you in sight, but you will not know I am there, nor will I be able to hear unless you call out. Good enough?"

She nodded. "Thanks." He saluted in return before he turned to the building and disappeared into the door. True to his word, Elle wasn't sure if he was just inside the door or upstairs. She figured it was the former, but it was good enough.

She turned to the tiny fountain that graced the middle of the square and sat on the edge. For several minutes all she did was stare into the water and watch the moon reflect on the surface. The night and the silence brought back so many painful memories, and for the first time in a long time, she had difficulty holding back her tears.

She looked up then and wondered if Etro was watching everything. Was this what the Goddess had in mind when she saved her? Surely not. Not even a Fal'cie could be that heartless, right? Her voice was soft and low when she finally started speaking.

"Is Laer right? Would it be as easy as just letting go? Can I do that and still find a way to complete your will?"

She then pulled at a leather strip that was under her shirt and exposed a large tooth at the end of it. Her first trophy, and the one that meant the most. Not only did it mark the beginning of her place in this tribe, but it also came from Caius. He had believed in her enough to do this for her. Where had that gone? Why could they not have at least remained friends? Each day his emotional absence took a toll on her, no matter that she could see his face.

Finally, she slipped the leather from around her neck and held it up. She watched it twirl in the moonlight for several seconds before she lowered it with a sigh. She barely whispered. "I can't keep this up. Not if I want to stay sane." A single tear managed to escape as she let the leather slip from her fingers, and the tooth dropped to the bottom of the chilly water, lost in the depths of the night's shadows. She frustratedly wiped the tear away as she watched it disappear. "Goodbye."

* * *

When Caius and Yeul finally got back to the compound, she went straight to her rooms for the night. When he tried to follow her in, she stopped and practically glared at him. "Not tonight. I wish to be alone. You should find your own bed as well. The guards will be enough."

While he was the one true Guardian, Caius could not protect the Seeress all day every day, she was right about that much. It was only that he usually did not go to his bed and leave her protection to the others until much later. Still, he could not refute her desire to be alone. He gave her a salute. "As you wish. I will be here for you in the morning."

She barely nodded to him before she turned and shut the door. Caius sighed and wondered if her irritation had to do with the conversation they had earlier. Probably. That reminder, and why it had come up, made his heart clench painfully. He ignored it as he called out to the two closest guards. "The Seeress has retired for the night. Place a guard at her door until I return in the morning."

They both saluted, and one turned to take up a place next to her door while the other went to find two more to assist. One to join the one at her door and another to take the position of the one that was guarding the gate to the outer courtyard.

Once Caius was assured that the Seeress was watched safely, he turned to take her advice. Though he could not shake off thoughts of what she had said, nor of what he had seen. Somehow, while he was thinking and distracted, his feet had managed to take him to the exit of the compound instead of the sleeping quarters.

He stared at the gate for several minutes as he contemplated doing something that went against the grain. Finally, he came to a conclusion and turned to implement it before he could change his mind again. If he did not, he would end up standing there all night.

He knew he could not leave from the front gate, but there was a way he could leave undetected. Getting back in would be harder, but he would worry about that later. As he climbed over the wall, a part of his mind reminded him that he might not like what he found. Still, he had to know. He could not find peace if he did not.

Once he was out of the compound, he jogged down the path and into the city. He started to head back to where the festival was probably still in full swing but decided that perhaps he should go there by way of the temporary lodgings.

If Elle had retired early, it was possible she would be there already. Not that the thought of knowing she was there with Laer was any easier for him to swallow, but he could not seem to shake this manic energy off. It wasn't until he almost stepped into the square that he realized it was not empty.

His breath caught in his lungs as he caught sight of the moonlight glinting off of blonde locks and blue feathers. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Elle, alone, sitting on the edge of the fountain. It started racing when she looked up, though when he caught her whispered words, he felt it shatter all over again.

He almost stepped out and showed himself, but he could not take that step. Seeing this, knowing that she was alone, that she had not moved on, was enough. Though hearing her words made him realize that might not be the case for long.

When he saw what she was holding, he reached out unconsciously but brought his hand back in a fist. No matter his desire, he could not do this to her. Not now. He had pushed her away and wanted her to move on, to give him peace of mind knowing that she could be happy without him. And yet, seeing this, hearing her tell him goodbye as the one connection they shared fell away from her, it was almost too much. Still, he knew calling out would not help her, so he bit his tongue.

He watched until she was inside the building before he finally moved into the square. He stared down at the water for some time, not quite knowing why. It wasn't until he impulsively bent to retrieve the tooth that he realized what had held him there. He looked at the dripping item for several minutes before he silently turned to go back to the complex with the tooth fisted in his hand.

* * *

Ingens had watched Elle from the shadows of the doorway with sad eyes. It had become evident to him over time that she had cared a great deal for Caius. It was not merely a matter of lust between them. That did not make him regret his decision, though sometimes he did wonder if they had all judged the couple too harshly. The Guardian could not afford to be distracted, but if he had someone that could stand by him and not need protection, was that so bad? Perhaps that was why there was no law against Guardians marrying. Society's view on the matter had only warped it over the years because the chances of it happening were next to impossible. And yet, he wondered still.

He could not hear all her words, but he gathered enough from her actions to know what she was doing. He knew this was probably the best course of action, and resolved to tell her so when she came in. Hard on the heels of that thought, he caught movement from the other side of the square. His eyes widened when he realized it was Caius.

He watched the Guardian watch the woman with hard eyes. This did not bode well, though he was glad to see the man did not approach her. Ingens silently slipped from the doorway into the shadows next to the building so he could better observe them both. He did not want the Emissary to see him when she went up.

He stayed there even after she had finally stood to go to the room that was hers for the week. He knew she would not notice the fact that he was not there. Not at first. She was too distracted. He took that opportunity to see what Caius would do.

When the Guardian walked into the square and retrieved the item Elle had dropped, Ingens' eyes narrowed. There was no mistaking the open anguish on the other man's face. Knowing the Emissary still cared was one thing, but seeing how the Guardian was here instead of by Yeul's side and knowing that it was not just the woman that held such strong feelings, that was another matter altogether.

As much as he hated the idea, perhaps it was time to do something about the situation before something terrible happened. He waited until the Guardian was gone before he slipped back into the building and up the stairs to take up his position in the outer room of the Emissary's chambers. While she was outside of the complex, he would have to stay with her. All the while, his mind was filled with what needed to come.

* * *

Elle decided to not stay out late every night of the festival. She ended up going back to the compound after the second day. Despite her resolve to let things go, she still could not seem to find much joy in things.

It was as she woke up the following morning that she turned to see something on her pillow. She blinked a few times as she sat up and looked down in confusion. It took her tired brain a few moments to realize what it was.

She reached out tentatively to touch a large behemoth tooth strung through on a strip of leather. Her heart nearly stopped as she traced the familiar chips and notches. How? Surely Ingens would not have done this. He had been the one to instigate the space between Caius and her. He had even gone so far as to remind her that it was for the best.

She could not believe that the one person that knew how much the tooth meant had miraculously gotten it back to her. That was too much to ask. Still, she could not deny the relief she felt as she picked it up with shaking hands. She had felt naked without it. She slipped it back over her head and beneath her shirt before she placed a hand over where it lay on her chest, near her heart.

No matter how it had gotten back, she would not deny that she was glad of it. She closed her eyes against the pain that thought caused. Nothing was changed, of course, but she knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that her heart would carry a flame for one man only.

She swallowed the anguish that thought caused as she pushed herself up to get ready for the day. No matter how she felt, life went on, and she could not ignore it. As she moved around the room, strangely enough, her pain was tempered somewhat by the feeling of the tooth against her skin.

**A/N: ** Oh goodness, this was so hard to write. The next one won't be any easier, but trust me, it will be worth it. I promise. Anyway, please look forward to the last two or three chapters! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The trading month had finally drawn to an end, and the last of the foreign tradesmen had left the city the day before. Mirus had departed for a personal trip a week past, but he was supposed to be back at any time. Unfortunately, that left Laer leading his patrol group while he was gone. As much as Elle hated it, she finally agreed to stay behind with Ingens in the city when both Ingens and Laer had told her he could not lead the group, and actively work to guard her at the same time. Not that she needed it, but neither of them was willing to let it go.

With that being the case, she was stuck wandering the city with Ingens. She might have felt bad for him being stuck with her, but he had been the one to mention getting out. She had jumped to agree, as they both knew she hated being cooped up.

It wasn't until she saw Yeul in one of the larger squares that she realized the girl must have wanted to take advantage of the warmer weather, and get out as well. Both she and Caius were standing near the outdoor stalls of one of the local merchants and perusing the various fruits that had been early bloomers.

Elle started to turn away and find anywhere else to be, but she was shocked when Ingens strode past her and called out to Caius in a harsh voice. "Paddra Sol-Caius, I am here today to challenge you!"

Caius turned to Ingens with a frown and pushed Yeul behind him. It took Elle a few seconds for her brain to catch up with what had just been said. She almost didn't believe it was happening again so fast until she heard Caius speak back in a calm voice. "Ingens, you are not ready for this. I do not want to lose a good Apprentice."

Ingens sneered. "Perhaps, or perhaps you are underestimating me. Your judgment is the thing I question the most. If I die today, then I would consider it a price worth paying. Perhaps then you would see the folly of your attentions."

Caius stiffened under that accusation as his eyes involuntarily flitted to where he knew Elle would be standing. Their eyes only locked for a split second before he was scowling back at his apprentice. "That is something you have no need to give your life for."

Ingens' sneer fell into a worried frown, though it was quickly replaced by a harsh glare. "Perhaps you are blinder than I had considered, but I cannot let this continue."

With that, he pulled his blade from his hip and stalked toward Caius. The sound of the metal leaving the sheath finally jump-started Elle's mind, and she realized the significance of this. Unless the timeline was totally changed by her presence, there was a high probability an unknown enemy was marching toward Paddra at that moment. The thought made her blood freeze. She realized that as much as she didn't want to see Caius harmed, she also did not want to see anything happen to this city she had grown to love and call home.

She started to dart out between the men to stop this before it went too far. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to them that they had other things to focus on, but she had to try. Even if it was a false alarm, it would be better to be safe. Before she made it more than a few steps, she was pulled to a jerking halt by an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth.

She struggled against the grip without thought until she felt the cold metal of a blade on her side. She felt white-hot rage fill her as the blade slid through her tunic and across her skin. It was not enough to do any real harm, but whoever held her was obviously not an ally.

Her struggling renewed tenfold, and she finally noted that others had seen her being held, but did not move to help. It wasn't until she heard the voice next to her ear that she understood why. "Cease your struggling. I do not wish to harm you."

Elle froze at the sound of Mirus' voice, but not for long. What the hell did he mean, he didn't want to harm her. If that was the case, why had he sliced her open? When she refused to stop wriggling in his grasp, she heard him growl in frustration. It wasn't until a wave of dizziness passed over her that she began to wonder why he had sliced her and not stabbed her.

Her movements become less frequent and jerkier as she tried to get away, but Mirus had already noticed. His voice was concerned and did not fit at all with his actions. "The more you struggle, the faster the poison will fill your body. It is not meant to kill, merely suppress your power, but I was told it could have unpleasant side-effects. No matter what you might think, I do not wish you permanent harm."

Elle finally stilled as his words filtered into her brain. Poison? He had poisoned her? She had no trouble believing it as her vision started to get fuzzy as well as a tingling that covered her skin. He mentioned suppressing her power, did he mean as a l'cie? She didn't even realize that was possible.

She wasn't given long to consider it as Mirus continued. "Please understand this is not about wanting to harm you, but your presence has shown me that the people that have left Paddra, they are correct. The Goddess Etro must be mad, and continuing to worship her can bring nothing but ill to this city. Why would she send someone that would subvert her very teachings? That is the only answer I could conclude. I cannot let the people continue down this path."

Elle felt like she was going to be sick. It wasn't just her that he was after. Mirus was the one. He was the one behind the attack on the city. It came to her with such stunning clarity that she almost wished she hadn't been sent there in the first place. Still, she could not let this continue. Mirus had moved his arm around both of hers to keep her pinned to his chest, while he still had a hand over her mouth. That made her struggling more effective when she thrashed around, but his grip only tightened almost painfully as he continued.

"Your struggles will do no good. There is no one here to interfere. Laer was taken care of while he was outside the city, and that sword Ingens is using was a gift from me. It was a special gift, just for this occasion. It was not hard to push him into this action, given his doubts about the Guardian."

It was at that point that Elle refocused on the fight despite the pit that had opened in her gut at the news of Laer. She realized with a sickening feeling that the same poison that was running through her veins must now be in Caius as well. His actions were not as fluid or fast as they usually would be, nor was he using any power. He was relying on his strength alone. It might have been enough still if it were not for the other effects of the poison.

Elle managed to turn her head enough to catch Mirus' eye. He shook his head at her. "Do not give me that look. Ingens knows nothing about the poison. Do you think he would have taken the blade knowing what it held? He has far too much honor and is still dedicated to the Seeress. That is something that will change in time, I hope."

Elle wanted to cry at those words. She couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or fear for the city. It wasn't just Caius that was in danger. Ingens was supposed to be killed defending the Seeress. The fact that it was his brother, his twin, that had instigated the attack only made things that much worse.

Her attention was jerked back out to the middle of the square as Mirus continued. "I admire you. You are one of the most proficient warriors that I have ever met, even if you are a woman. That is why I will give you a choice. You can leave the city and go back to where you came from, or you can join your lover."

Elle's eyes widened as Ingens managed to knock Caius down at that point. Her heart froze when she realized this could be the end. His life could be snuffed before her very eyes, and she would never have the opportunity to tell him anything ever again. Nothing. Her vision narrowed to the two men as Ingens raised his blade to finish what he started.

It was at that point that something snapped in Elle, and she viciously bit down on the hand that was covering her mouth. She tasted the coppery tang of blood but ignored it as she jerked her head to the side. Mirus cursed as he flung her away from him and shoved her to the ground. She ignored the wave of pain that rushed through her hip as she spat out the chunk of flesh she had taken and screamed out. "The city is under attack!"

To her relief, Ingens turned to her before he finished his blow. His eyes widened as he took in her position on the ground, the blood on her face, and the rest on her side. Without thought, he dropped his arms and rushed to her side. He looked around for whoever had done this, but Mirus had already disappeared.

When Ingens knelt in front of her, Elle growled at him. "Yeul, they are after the Seeress. They want to kill her."

Ingens didn't even hesitate before he was up and across the square. Elle watched with mixed feelings as he grabbed Yeul's hand and turned to run. All she could do at that moment was hope like hell he had better luck this time than he did in the story she knew.

The crowd scattered as Ingens ran off. By that time, most of them had also noticed the blood on the Emissary. Those that had seen Mirus holding her had fear race through them at the thought of revolution, but most just took off in fright at the sight of blood. Elle couldn't do much about it either way.

She shakily got to her feet as she wiped her sleeve across her face and tried to spit out the taste of blood. She grimaced but was glad to note that the tingling was already leaving her skin, even if she was still unsteady. Maybe that meant the poison was short-lived. She hoped so because they were going to need all the help they could get.

By the time she made it to Caius' side, he was already sitting up. He was glowering in the direction that Ingens went, but his face turned to shock when Elle dropped to her knees next to him. He didn't even think as he reached out a hand to turn her head to try and find the source of the blood.

Elle pushed it away with a grunt. "We don't have time. I was poisoned, and the blade that Ingens used was coated with the same stuff without him knowing. Mirus said it was just to suppress our power, so hopefully, it will pass soon. We have to find Ingens and Yeul. His brother wants to kill the Seeress."

His eyes widened at her words. His voice came out as a growl. "Poison? He poisoned you?"

Elle smacked his hand away once more as she stood and glared at him. "Not now. We have to find Yeul! They will kill them both if we don't."

Something unnamed flashed through Caius' eyes as he stood as well. He gave her an unreadable look before he turned the direction that Ingens had run. "Can you keep up?"

Elle snorted. "That is a stupid question. Your legs are longer, but I'm stubborn as hell."

Despite the atmosphere, Caius' lips tilted up slightly before he turned and ran, or tried to. Elle was just as shaky as she took off after him. They ended up having to lean on each other slightly as they hurriedly made their way toward the complex, as that made the most sense as to where Ingens would have gone.

By the time they made it, both of them were much steadier. Though the quiet streets they had passed through left them feeling unsettled. Had troops already come into the city and spooked everyone, or was it only a matter of panicked citizens fleeing the square where the whole thing started? Either way, they could not stop.

They both felt fear shoot through them as they came up to the top of the path and found the gates to the complex wide open. There were several bodies of the guards lying in the first courtyard, and Elle felt rage shoot through her. This was too much. Mirus claimed to want to protect the city, but this was the wrong way to do it.

She banked her anger as she followed after Caius. He must have an idea of where Yeul would be. They made it through several more doors without running into anyone other than some of the women huddled in corners. At the sight of the two of them, the women started crying, but Elle didn't stop to comfort them. They would have to make do with knowing the Guardian was there to take care of things.

To her surprise, Caius did not lead her to the inner courtyard that Elle knew Yeul liked. Instead, he led her around to a door that was hidden behind a tapestry. Or it would have been hidden if it was not currently hanging open. When Elle realized this must have been some hidden sanctuary, her blood ran cold. Not even this place was safe. She just prayed they would not be too late.

The two of them came to a screeching halt as they ran out of the long hall and into a small room that was only lit by a couple of lamps. There were no other windows or doors beside the one they just came in. What made them halt was the sight of Mirus facing a group of four warriors wearing the usual garb of Paddra, though they were not familiar.

The older Ballad twin was screaming at them with his blade at the one in front. "You weren't supposed to kill him!"

The unknown warrior took a step forward and gestured around. "He killed half my team! I tried not to, but he would not be subdued otherwise!"

Elle then noticed the bodies across the floor, as well as Yeul, huddled in the corner. Elle kept an eye on the drama unfolding as she slowly started around the edge of the room to get to the girl. By that time, Caius had stepped further into the room and sneered at them all. "Cowards! You had to resort to trickery and walking in the shadows to accomplish what?" He then looked directly at Mirus. "Why? You were considered as one to protect her, and you are here to kill her. What are you thinking!"

By that time, the four warriors had fanned out to surround Caius, but Mirus ignored them all as he dropped down next to his brother. His voice was quiet when he responded, though his eyes were glued to Ingens' body. "Nothing was worth this. I wanted him to work with me. I just wanted to protect the city. I wanted what was best for the people."

The man that had been yelling about the loss of his team sneered at Mirus' loss of conviction. "Useless." Before anyone could make a move to stop him, he ran his blade through Mirus' chest.

Elle had nearly made it to Yeul by then, but she could not stop her gasp. The warriors finally noticed her as well, but none of them moved to stop her from gathering Yeul up in her arms. The leader looked at her with a smirk as Mirus slid off his blade to fall over his brother's body. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you both once we deal with the Guardian."

Caius growled at the threat, but Elle stood and stiffened her shoulders as she pushed Yeul behind her. Her eyes flashed, and she returned the man's smirk with a snarl. "You won't live long enough. But even if you do, you won't find an easy target. I'll kill you before you can get close."

The man laughed at her warning. "Oh, feisty. I had heard you liked to play warrior. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you a pleasurable send-off before I slit your throat. Feel free to fight back. I like it better that way."

Elle growled at him, but she didn't get a chance to do more. Caius' blade had already flashed. The man didn't even have the opportunity to defend himself as the Guardian split his middle with an enraged cry. The other three were only frozen for a moment as their leader dropped to his knees before they all attacked at once.

It was only their bad luck that the poison that had been running through Caius had finally started to loosen its grip. He did not use any spells, but his speed and stamina had both improved once again. Even though he was outnumbered, he made short work of the others.

As soon as the last one dropped, he turned to the two women to check them, but all of their attention was drawn by low laughter. The man that had been the leader of the foreign warriors had not died when he fell. Though it didn't look like he would live much longer. He looked up at them with a smirk as he held his stomach. "You are still dead. All you did was delay the inevitable. Your patrols were all killed, and there are hundreds of warriors marching here as we speak. That fool invited us in thinking to save the city from the Goddess, but that will not be the end. This city has prospered for far too long, safe away from every other danger. Unnaturally protected while the rest of the world has to fight for survival. No more."

He grunted as he fell over finally, but he still managed a choked laugh. "Dead. You're all dead."

His voice fell to silence at that point, and Elle wrapped Yeul up to try and shield her. Not that the girl had not already seen enough. Caius' voice was low as he looked over at the two brothers. "One gave his life for the Seeress when it should have been me. The other had good intentions, even if he executed them poorly. I cannot let their name fall to shame." He looked at Elle and narrowed his eyes before he spoke again. "From this day forward, I will be known as Paddra Ballad-Caius."

Elle gave him a nod. When that was her only reaction, something else flashed through his eyes. He could tell she had been expecting that response. Still, things were far from finished, as their enemy had already stated. She didn't give him a chance to ask the question in his eyes before she spoke. "This may have been a good spot before, but we can't trust it now. We need to get her somewhere safe."

He gave her a nod before he held out a hand to help them both to their feet. Yeul took it with shaking hands, but Elle ignored it in favor of grabbing a sword. She wasn't as proficient with one as she was with a spear, but it would have to work for now. At least until she got her powers back.

She then followed Caius as he led them both out and through the complex once again. She held the sword in one hand and Yeul's hand in the other. She was slightly worried that the girl hadn't said anything, but they didn't have time to stop and worry about it yet. She could try to comfort her once they were safe.

**A/N: **So close now! This one had my heart racing. I hope it was just as exciting for you all. There are still at least two chapters left, I'll know more when I see where we end with the next one. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N1: **The soundtrack for this chapter is 'Alabaster Love' by David Hodges

**Chapter 23**

They made their way through the complex as silently as possible. Thankfully, they did not run into anyone, but Caius paused them when they got to the central courtyard. They would have to pass through it to get to where he was leading them, and the front gate was still open. He started to wave Elle and Yeul forward, but they all froze when they heard several sets of running footsteps. They ducked back into the hall and peeked around the corner to see a bloody Laer leading a group of six other warriors that didn't look to be in much better shape.

Elle felt her knees go weak at the sight of her best friend. He was still alive, if not unscathed. She started to rush forward, but Caius grabbed her arm and gave her a glare. She glared right back. She understood why he might be wary, but this was Laer. Plus, Mirus had already told her that his men had supposedly killed the man. She wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran out to catch the men's attention before they ran off again.

Laer's eyes widened when he caught sight of her, and she didn't even try to stop him when he rushed over and grabbed her in a tight hug. His voice was low and urgent when he finally released her enough to speak. "We were ambushed. Some of the men were killed, but we managed to fight them off. We learned from one captive that there were troops headed for the city and the plans to kill the Seeress. I sent every man I came across to hold them back before I came here."

At that point, Yeul stepped around Caius to join Elle. The Guardian still wore a frown, but he had heard enough to warrant more details. When Laer saw the two of them, he dropped Elle's arms and turned to salute the Seeress. "I am glad to see you safe."

He then took in Elle's bloody side and neck as well as Caius' many wounds that he received fighting Ingens that were still not healed. Laer frowned as he looked to Caius. "What happened? Where is Ingens? Why is he not with Elle?"

Yeul made a distressed noise that she tried to smother, and both Caius and Elle grimaced. Though Caius' voice was calm when he answered. "Both Ingens and Mirus are dead. Killed by the men that are invading. We need to get the Seeress to safety."

Laer cursed under his breath, but he nodded. He then turned to the men that had come with him. "One of you go up to the fields and gather as many men as you can. The rest go through the city and rouse the guard. Take them all out and fortify the passes. We cannot let the enemy slip into the city."

They all saluted before they turned to run and finish his instructions. Caius gave him a hard look, but he ignored it again as he spoke to the Guardian. "Where are we going? What will we need to do to fortify it?"

Caius sighed before he grabbed Yeul's arm again. "Follow and keep your eyes open. They have already had troops here, so there is no guarantee the complex is safe."

That was the last thing spoken as they rushed down the halls of the residential area. Most of the rooms were still closed and silent, dotted only by the occasional crying woman that had managed to make her way away from the front and the slaughter that had occurred.

They did not stop until they reached the tiny courtyard at the end of that wing. It was only open to the hall and was butted against the side of the plateau. That left the only opening the one they just came through, or by air. Even two of the walls were solid stone. Caius turned to Yeul at that point and gently sat her on the edge of the fountain. He knelt and looked into her eyes. "You will be safe here, I give you my word."

It was several seconds before the girl shocked them all by throwing her arms around his neck and crying for the first time since Elle had known her. Caius did not hesitate to cradle her to himself gently while she let go of the fear and tension she had been trying to hide.

It was several minutes later that she finally sat back with a sniffle. She wiped her eyes and pulled her dignity back in. She was human and not immune to her fear, but she was also the Seeress. She had a duty that could not be avoided. She looked up to Caius with troubled eyes when he stood. Her voice was low when she spoke. "Guardian, it is you that must lead our people to safety. You must stop this invasion."

Caius had already considered the request before it was even made. As Guardian, he was technically the leader of their armed forces, but he was also the one that was supposed to keep the Seeress safe. During his silence, Yeul looked to Elle. The woman was frowning, but she finally nodded back to the Seeress. This had to happen, no matter how much she hated it.

At that gesture, Yeul looked back up once again. "Do not fear for me. You have a temporary stand-in that will not let harm come to me."

It was telling when Caius' eyes flicked to Elle at that point instead of Laer, though they did look to him as well. Elle knew he was worried about the girl, so she stepped forward and lifted the blade in her hands. "Nothing will touch her as long as I still breathe. I promise."

Caius looked back at the door and then up. Elle smirked at his obvious assessment of the situation. "Don't worry about me. We've got this. I even have the sky covered. We'll be waiting here for your return."

He finally nodded as he knelt once more and bowed his head to the Seeress. "You have my word, on my honor, that I will protect Paddra. No more of her people shall suffer."

Yeul placed her tiny hand on his head for just a moment before he stood. He only paused for a moment in front of Elle. "You would make a good guardian."

Her eyes widened slightly at the look he was giving her, but more so at the compliment he paid her. To him, that was the highest form of praise to be offered. She let her eyes show him she knew it, but still shook her head as she answered. "Maybe, but I won't ever fight you for the right."

A moment of silence passed between them before he smirked and turned to leave. Before he had gone more than a few steps, Elle called out once again. "Wait!"

He turned back with a frown. "I cannot delay. Our men are more than likely already outnumbered. We must make a unified charge, or Paddra could fall."

Elle waved off his irritation. "I know, but you have to promise not to merge with your eidolon. Do not sacrifice yourself during this fight!"

Caius took a step back toward her and frowned. "That is not something that I would normally consider, but I will do whatever is necessary to win. I refuse to allow harm to come to anyone within this city."

Elle gritted her teeth at his obstinance, and he looked like he was going to turn and leave anyway. She practically shouted at him as he started to turn away. "Don't you dare ignore me. I am not asking this of you as a woman. This has nothing to do with my desires. I am _telling_ you this as the Emissary of the Goddess Etro. Do _not_ merge with Bahamut!"

Everyone in the room froze at her raised voice. She didn't even notice the look Laer was giving her, nor did she see the sadness in Yeul's eyes. Her gaze was focused on Caius as he walked back to her. He reached out a hand but clenched it to his side as he spoke. "You knew this was coming."

Elle sighed and nodded. "Not when or why, but yes. I knew this was coming."

His eyes roved over her face for several seconds before his eyes narrowed with confusion as he spoke again. "You also knew I would take the Ballad name. That was why you reacted that way to them both when you first met them. Not because you recognized them, but because you recognized me with their name."

Elle wanted to look away from his piercing gaze but did not as she nodded again. His jaw clenched as he took in her words. "What else have you been hiding? What do I need to know?"

She shook her head at the pain in his eyes. "All you need to know is that if you merge with Bahamut, even if you win, disaster will follow. Do not do it."

He finally sighed. "This is why you are here, isn't it? Not to stop the fall of the city, but to stop me."

She held his gaze as she nodded again. "I have faith that you will win, even without doing so. You have more warning now, and your troops are already in position. Do not fail."

He sighed as he took in her squared shoulders and set jaw. He almost smiled at the sight she made before he took a step back and saluted her as well. "On my honor, I will protect Paddra without merging with Bahamut. I will not fail."

He didn't wait for any further response before he turned on his heel to walk out. He paused once more as he was in the doorway. Elle gave him a worried look when he pulled out his dagger. She watched as he brought it up to his head and made a quick slicing motion. She wasn't sure what he had done until he turned back and strode to her.

He then grabbed her hand and pressed something into her palm. He stood there like that and looked intently into her eyes for several seconds before he spoke. "In my stead, you will be the sword and shield for the Seeress. You cannot fail either."

When he stepped back, Elle saluted him the way he had Yeul. "On my honor."

He gave her one last look before he turned to leave. It wasn't until he was gone that she finally looked down to see he had given her a lock of his hair. Specifically, the one that was tied with the feathers that marked his station. She swallowed once as she realized why he might have given her such a memento. He didn't think he would make it back. It was a possibility, too, especially since he promised he would not merge with his eidolon.

She looked at the door with a pang in her heart that threatened to steal her breath at what his gesture meant. Still, there was no greater gift she could give to him then to make sure the Seeress was protected. With that thought, she swallowed her pain and regret that she hadn't said anything before he left and then turned to face Yeul. She gave the girl a salute as well. "We'll make sure nothing comes in."

Yeul gave her an understanding look and a nod. "I trust that you will keep me safe." That was all Elle could handle before she turned away and placed herself closer to the door. Nothing would get passed her.

For the next thirty minutes, Elle paced in front of the door and continued to try and cast low-level spells. She tried to ignore the way her heart was throbbing with an ever-growing ache as she would turn and catch either Laer's or Yeul's eye. She was just grateful that neither of them said anything, even if there was a lot she could read in her friend's eyes.

He must have finally gotten tired of seeing her walking back and forth, and decided to approach her. Before he could say anything, Elle held up a hand. "Please don't. Not right now. I don't think I can handle more than guard duty."

He sighed and shook his head. "I was going to suggest that you let me take the hallway. I can't stand here and watch you without the need to pace too."

Elle stared at him in shock for a second before she let go of an involuntary chuckle. She finally shook her head. "Sorry, yeah, that sounds like a plan. I can almost feel my magic returned enough that I can summon Bahamut. As soon as I have him out, I'll set him to patrol over the compound. That should be enough to keep anyone not already here away."

Laer nodded and gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, foe and ally alike."

Elle's eyes hardened slightly. "That's the idea. Right now, it would be better to be safe. We can figure out anything else when Caius returns. As far as I'm concerned, you and he are the only ones I would be willing to even let in this end of the building."

Laer gave her a confused look, but when all she gave him back was a determined glare, he nodded. "He made it clear enough that you're the one in charge. You tell me to jump, and I'll ask how high."

Elle's irritation fled under his smirk. She rolled her eyes as she gestured to the door. "Don't go far. I need you close enough to hear if I call for help. Oh, and stay inside. I don't want Bahamut to get overzealous."

He saluted and gave her a grin. "Trust me, I don't want to get on her bad side either."

"His!" Elle's voice came out harder than she intended it to, but Laer just gave her a wink.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that."

She wasn't even given a chance to respond before he ducked out the door. It wasn't until he was gone that she realized he had probably done all that on purpose to help her calm down. She smiled at the empty doorway before she turned and summoned forth her eidolith.

Over the next several hours, Laer would check in occasionally, but there was no response from Bahamut. She hadn't been able to keep her eidolon summoned for the whole time, instead, calling her out periodically to check the area. Thankfully Laer had gone to retrieve some supplies before night had fallen. She was grateful when he brought back a few ethers as well as blankets for Yeul and food.

Elle was too worried to eat, but she did knock back an ether and summoned Bahamut once again. With what he had brought, she hoped to be able to keep her out until the warriors returned.

As the night wore on, so did Elle's nerves. No one had penetrated to where they were, but she knew several had tried. She wasn't sure if it was to check on the Seeress or for any other nefarious purpose, but it only took a few well-placed fireballs for Bahamut to send them all running. Elle couldn't see through her eidolon's eyes, so she didn't know who it had been, but she did get a sense whenever anyone tried to enter. At least Yeul was safely asleep on a pallet in the far corner.

It was near dawn when Elle was shocked from her anxious thoughts by a roar from her eidolon. It was quickly followed by a wave of pain that didn't make sense at first. It wasn't until she realized that it had come down her connection to her partner that she realized what it was. Bahamut had not been attacked, but she was in pain nonetheless. There was only one reason Elle could think of for the continued wails.

Despite her resolve to be strong, tears still found their way down her cheeks. Laer had come running at the first roar but froze with shocked eyes when he caught sight of Elle's tears. He had never seen her cry, not once.

Yeul had also been awakened, and it did not take the girl long to understand what had happened. She rushed to where Elle was standing and wrapped her in a hug. It was only then that the woman realized she was not the only one mourning. Yeul's tears were silent this time, but still there. She gathered the girl close and watched the sky as her dragon circled the skies above them with keening wails.

It was only a short time afterward that Elle finally dismissed Bahamut. There were only two options now, and she knew it. She could face the oncoming horde with magic reserves full, or she would meet the returning warriors with her head held high and dry eyes, no matter the news they brought with them.

It was nearly two hours later that one of the women came running into the far end of the hall. She froze at the sight of Laer with his blade drawn, but she bowed and called out. "The warriors have returned and speak of success in driving the enemy back. They only wish to know that the Seeress is safe."

Laer turned back to look at Elle, who, in turn, looked at Yeul. The young Seeress squared her shoulders and gave Elle a nod. "We will go to them. I trust that no matter what is waiting, you will keep me safe."

Elle's only response was to nod in return before she led the young woman out and down the hall. When they drew even with Laer, she gave him a sharp look. "Take up the rear. I don't want any surprises." He saluted before he fell into step behind Yeul.

It did not take them long to make it to the central courtyard. Elle was grateful to see that the bodies from the day before had been cleaned up, at least, even if there was still blood everywhere.

As soon as the trio walked into the courtyard, every warrior there turned as one and saluted. Yeul stepped forward and bowed her head to them in acknowledgment, but they didn't move right away. It wasn't until Elle realized they were saluting her as well that she stepped forward with shock and joined the Seeress.

Once they were side by side, Tewn stepped forward with a frown. His eyes flicked to Elle, but he could not hold her gaze. Instead, he turned to face Yeul. "Seeress, we were able to successfully drive back the invaders. We did suffer heavy losses due to the surprise attack, but the quick retrieval of our other forces and the presence of the Guardian helped to turn the tide. All others will think twice before they decide to come to our city with the will to conquer."

Yeul gave him a nod in acknowledgment before her head tilted. Her voice was deceptively calm when she spoke. "And what of the Guardian? Why is he not the one to tell me this?"

Tewn once again flicked his eyes to Elle but turned before she could see what he was hiding. Not that she needed to. When he turned back to the rest of the group that filled the courtyard, they all parted, and Elle had to fight to keep her knees locked. There on the far end was not her lover's body, but his statue. She was filled with both uncontrollable grief and relief at the same time. It was so strong that she wasn't sure how to handle it.

She felt Yeul take her hand, but otherwise was hardly aware as the two of them made their way across to look up at the translucent stone. It was stunning in the dawn light and almost looked alive. Elle reached out a hand to touch it but pulled it back before she could make contact. She wasn't ready to face that confirmation yet. Not yet.

Her attention was drawn back to the warriors when Tewn stepped forward with a frown. "Emissary, I was given a message to pass on before he turned to crystal. We had won, and he must have known what would happen."

The young warrior paused and looked away for a moment before he was able to continue. "He said to tell you thank you for everything, and that he was sorry, but that he had kept his promise."

Elle felt Yeul clutch her hand tighter as she felt her heart rip as much as it had on the day she thought he had rejected her. Though now it was for a different reason. Somehow, she managed to keep her mask on long enough to nod to the younger man. "Thank you for telling me."

Tewn looked away from her dry eyes uncomfortably, but he turned back quickly. His gaze was determined as he took a step forward. "He told us that he left you to guard the Seeress. That means that as far as everyone is concerned, you are the new Guardian. I, for one, would be glad to follow you in the protection of Paddra. No matter how things came down, you have proven your loyalty over again."

That was all he said before he stood at attention and saluted her once more. Elle looked around to the rest. It was as if a wave passed over the gathered warriors, and they all turned to salute her as well. She had no idea how to respond, and she wasn't given a chance to figure it out. Yeul had stepped away from her, and all eyes turned to the Seeress once more.

The girl gave Elle a sad look before she turned and addressed the gathered men. "I am glad that you have all made it back, and that Paddra is once again safe, though I am saddened to hear of our losses. And while I do not object to the choice of my new Guardian, that will not be possible."

There was a confused murmur that raced through the men as Yeul turned back to Elle. Her eyes were still sad as she returned to the woman's side. Her words were for Elle specifically, though they were pitched so all could hear. "It has been my honor to know you. You have done so much more than what you were brought here for, but your job here is done."

Elle gave her a confused look. It only lasted until the girl raised her arm and pointed to the other side of the fountain. The spot where the secret entrance lay, and where there was now a glowing golden gate.

**A/N2: **As I am sure you can tell, this is eating up my mind. I have two more chapters and perhaps an epilogue. It will depend on how the last chapter goes. So, more than what I thought, be we should be getting the best part by Friday. I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as me! Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Elle recognized what it was right away, even if no one else did. Several of the warriors drew their weapons and moved protectively between the Seeress and the unknown thing. Yeul only looked at Elle. Her voice had dropped into a near whisper again. "You were not forcefully taken this time. You have a choice, though I do not believe it will stay open for long."

Elle's eyes finally drifted down to Yeul and understood for the first time why she looked so sad. It wasn't just because of Caius. She already knew what was going to happen, even though Elle had only just come to a decision.

She had backed away when she first saw the portal that would lead her back to what had once been her home. However, as soon as Yeul spoke, Elle knew what her choice was going to be. Thoughts of her brother filled her mind as she looked back over her shoulder. She was torn as she looked at Caius' statue, glowing in the dawn light. This place was so much more to her than her love of that man, but she still knew she could not stay. Her eyes were just as sad as Yeul's when she turned back.

She didn't even have to say anything before Yeul nodded. "You will need to change back into your things before you leave. I have had them kept safe for your return. I will have someone bring them to your room momentarily."

Elle stared at the girl for several moments as she tried to find the words to express herself. When nothing came, she threw decorum to the wind and pulled Yeul into a tight hug. Her voice was choked with things she couldn't find the words for, yet she tried. "Thank you. I won't ever forget you."

Yeul returned the embrace just as tightly. When they parted, the girl gave her a small smile. "I have considered your words often, and I see that you shared wisdom not even I could have seen. Do not fear that I will have no one."

Elle clenched her jaw when she understood what Yeul meant but somehow managed a smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

That was all she could handle before she turned to head to her room. She was stopped by the sight of all the warriors that were still gathered. By then, they had come to understand what was going on. The salutes that they had given her now turned into regretful goodbyes. Most of them only waved or patted her arm as she passed by, but a few took her hand and shook it. She was amazed to see how much she would be missed. Although she tried not to think about it. This was already hard enough as it was.

When she got past the line of men, she was greeted by the sight of a frowning Laer. Her heart lurched at the look he was giving her, but she did not have words to give him at that moment. Nothing would have been enough to explain how much he meant to her. Instead, she gave him a nod and turned to find her room. She hoped that by the time she was changed, she would have strength enough to give him a proper goodbye.

By the time she made it to her room, one of the women was already there with a bundle. She held it out and gave her a bow. The woman offered her a smile as she took it before she turned away to leave Elle to change in peace.

It did not take her long to swap out her clothing, though it felt strange to be putting her jeans and blouse back on. They felt weird against her skin after having spent the last year wearing linen and leather. She tried to ignore that reminder of this place as she started to replace the rest of her things, like her holster and badge.

She was moving slower than she usually would have. The whole process was like pushing through molasses. Despite her focus on not thinking about what she was leaving, she wasn't surprised when her door was flung open, and Laer filled the doorway.

She only held his gaze for a moment before she turned to finish taking the beads and feathers from her hair. Her voice was low when she spoke. "I'm sorry. I couldn't say goodbye out there. I'm going to miss you, and this is already hard."

At her words, Laer banged his fist against the doorjamb. "Then, don't leave! Just because he is crystal now doesn't mean you have nothing left here!"

Elle jumped slightly at his words and closed her eyes against the pain they invoked. She only stood there like that for a moment before she turned to him and tried to maintain her mask. "This isn't about him. I don't belong here. I have a life that I was taken from. A brother that has probably been going insane wondering where I am. I can't stay."

His hands lowered, and his look changed from anger to pleading. "Elle, when you first came, no one knew what to think of it, but you refused to be slotted into what people thought you should be. You carved out your own place in this city, in the people, and when you leave, that place will be hollow."

It took everything Elle had at that moment not to break down. She somehow managed to take the few steps that separated them before she grabbed his hand. She placed her feathers in it and closed his fingers over them before she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you. You, more than anyone, helped me find that place. I want you to know that when I carved my place, it wasn't just one-sided. This city carved a place in my heart as well. You did too. When I leave, that place will be hollow also. You will always be there, no matter where I go."

Something flashed through his eyes at her words, at the sight of her feathers in his grasp. He wasn't even thinking anymore when he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss.

Elle stiffened at the intimate contact but did not fight him. He did not let it go on for long, as he understood what her lack of response meant. He leaned back far enough to look her in the eyes before he pulled her into a tight embrace. His voice was choked as he tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I can't let you just walk away without trying. You are my best friend, and I love you. Don't give up everything you have built here."

She wasn't angry at his actions. It wasn't like she didn't already know on some level that he cared, but that didn't change her mind. Though having him trying so hard, did make it difficult for her to push back. She finally managed to somehow find the strength the step away from him. She stepped around to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. He would not look at her, but she still spoke. "You'll always be my best friend. Anywhere I go."

When he didn't respond, she finally let her hand drop and walked back into the central courtyard. She was only somewhat surprised to see that most of the men were still there. Yeul had taken up a position near the gate, and there were several guards with her.

Elle stopped in front of the girl and dipped her chin. She looked at each of the men with her and realized there was one last thing she needed to do as well. "Yeul, since I was left in charge of your safety until a different solution can be reached, it would be my suggestion that Laer takes up the position of your Guardian. At least temporarily."

Yeul gave her a nod. "I find that acceptable." She then looked over Elle's shoulder to where Laer was standing. He had followed her out. The girl gave him a questioning look before she spoke to him as well. "And you? Do you accept this charge?"

Laer stepped around Elle and knelt in front of Yeul. "I would be honored to take up that mantle, but only until the proper Guardian is returned."

Elle's eyes narrowed at his words. She wasn't sure if he meant Caius, or herself. Either way, it was not likely to change during his lifetime. That thought sent another pang through her that she buried with the rest. She tried not to let her pain show when she spoke again. "If that is decided, then it is time I go."

Yeul gave her one last sad smile. "May you forever hold our memories close to your heart, and may your days be long and plentiful."

Elle didn't trust her voice right away, so she only nodded. It was at that point that she realized there was one last thing she needed to do, or she would never find closure. She glanced up at Laer, where he had taken up the position next to Yeul and gave him a sad smile before she turned back to face the statue of Caius.

No one said anything to her or tried to stop her as she approached it. This time, when she reached out her hand, she let it rest lightly on his chest. The stone was slightly warm from the sun but far colder than what she knew his skin would have been. It wasn't quite enough to fool her, but just enough that she could close her eyes and pretend for a moment.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "I know you're there, even if you can't answer, so just listen. There were many things left unsaid between us, but the one I regret most is that I never got to tell you I love you. I do, and I always will. Whether you wake up or not, know that you will always be the only one my heart craves."

At that point, she opened her eyes and looked up into the peaceful expression carved onto his face. She hoped his dreams were like that as well. She then took a step back and pulled the tooth out from under her shirt and off her neck. She reached down and looped it around one of his hands that was partially held up. "I hope that no matter what, you find happiness, but don't forget me."

She stepped back and let her fingers slide from his cold stone ones. "Goodbye, my love."

With that, she turned to head to the gate. The silence in the square was eerie as she walked across to the portal. She paused in front of it for one moment, unsure of her actions. The only indication of her indecision was her clenched fists by her side. After a few moments, she took one last deep breath to try and remember the very smell of the air before she stepped into the light and was gone with a flash.

As soon as she was through, the portal disappeared, and Laer had to fight to stay on his feet. His whispered words were not meant for anyone in particular. "She didn't even look back."

Though he had not expected an answer, Yeul looked up with shared sadness and understanding. "Do you believe she could have? There was no easy path for her from the beginning. She only had tough choices and the will to follow through no matter what. This is no different. She was forced to choose family or friends. No matter what she decided, it would have ended with her heart broken. Do not be angry with her for making the choice she felt was right, even if it was painful for all of us."

It was at that point that Laer realized he was not the only one that would miss the petite blonde. He placed his hand on Yeul's shoulder and gave her a nod. That was the most he could muster before he looked away. "It is time that we get this place organized. I am sure there is much that needs to be done before we can even get you back into your chambers."

Yeul watched her newest Guardian as he gave the orders to get things cleaned and organized groups of men to sweep the passes for any remaining threat. She could tell it was a way for him to cope, but she hoped that in time he would come to realize this needed to happen.

* * *

As soon as Elle passed through the portal, she felt like she was both falling and floating at the same time. This time was not nearly as disorienting as the last, and she was able to recognize the Historia Crux for what it was. The same went for the brief few seconds she was falling through the sky in Valhalla.

The sight of it might have been a painful reminder of who she left behind if she hadn't been in freefall. Despite knowing she would likely not hit the ground, the sight of it approaching quickly was enough of a distraction to keep her from worrying about other things.

When she was back in the Historia Crux once more, she began to wonder where she would land, or when? There was no telling, given the type of trip it was. She wasn't even sure how she would land on her feet, much less what to expect when she got there, but she had resolved to be prepared for anything.

That resolve was probably the one thing that saved her life. She managed to step from the gate with no trouble, but her mind barely had time to take in the scene in front of her before her instincts were kicking in. She had just enough time to see the muzzle flash before she tried to cast steelguard as she flung herself to the side. She almost panicked when there was no response. Almost like she had never had magic, to begin with.

The one thing that had made a difference was the fact that she had spent so much of the last year honing her reflexes to survive life and death situations. The small bit of extra speed meant that the bullet she had already dodged once ended up hitting her chest about an inch and a half to the left of where it would have originally.

None of that consciously passed through her mind as she felt the bullet rip into her and flung her back with the force of the impact. Her head bounced once when she hit the concrete, and she groaned as she tried to roll.

She barely heard a voice that was somewhat familiar as it called her name. It was only as she managed to look toward the alley exit that she saw the body of the man that just shot her lying a few feet away, along with another man running to her with panic on his face. "Damn it, Elle! I tried to get around and cut him off before he reached the street."

She blinked a few times and grimaced as he pushed against the wound. It took her a few seconds to realize what had just happened as she worked through the pain. She had been sent back to the exact moment that she had been taken. Missed bullet and all. By then, she had also worked through who the man was and what he meant.

She tried to put a hand on her partner's arm to show him she would be fine. "It's okay. I guess you aren't worthless after all. Thanks, John."

His eyes widened as her arm flopped back down, but he already had his phone out and dialed. Elle could tell her vision was darkening as she heard his worried voice. "Yes, officer down! We need an ambulance at Harcourt and Johnson. Yeah, got another man down too." He paused and looked down at her. "Don't you dare die on me damn it. I don't need that shit, you hear me, Elle!" That was the last she heard before blessed darkness took her.

* * *

Elle woke with confusion at a constant beeping noise. She had never heard a bird like that before, and although Paddra was filled with all sorts of interesting insects, she didn't think any of them beeped. She tried to roll over and shove her head under her pillow but was brought up short when she moved her arm, and pain exploded in her chest. She flopped back with a groan and tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

She finally opened her eyes when she heard a voice that had haunted her dreams. "Elle! You're awake!"

She blinked a few times as she looked up into her brother's face. "Kurt?"

He grinned and grabbed her in a tight hug that instantly had the pain flaring again. She pushed at his shoulder with her other arm and tried to keep it from showing in her voice. "Hold up a little there, I'm not quite sure what happened, but that hurts like hell."

Kurt let her go as quickly as he had grabbed her, but he was frowning when he looked down. "You were shot, don't you remember?"

She gave him a confused look as she tried to work through the last things she could recall clearly. She remembered coming out of the Historia Crux, and then a muzzle flash, and her partner.

At that point, she gasped and sat up, ignoring the pain that flared again. "I'm home!"

Kurt took a step back with wide eyes, but it only lasted a minute before he was at her bedside again. "No, you're in the hospital, where you will likely be for a few more days at least. The bullet missed your heart and all that other stuff, thank god, but it got lodged in the bone instead of going out the back of your shoulder. They had to remove it, which was scary as hell, let me tell you. I'm just glad your partner was there."

Elle allowed him to push her back down and let out a groan. No wonder she felt like she had been gored by a behemoth. She looked over to see her brother giving her a worried look, but to her, it was beautiful. She managed to grin at him through the pain. "It's good to see you. I missed your face."

His worry only grew. "They said you hit your head when you fell too. Are you feeling alright?"

She chuckled at the look he was giving her and regretted it immediately. Still, she held onto her grin as she responded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You know me."

He finally shook his head and pulled the chair over so he could sit down next to the bed. "Yeah, stubborn as hell and twice as ornery. That's what Pops says anyway."

Elle's grin faded a little at the mention of their grandfather. "You haven't called him yet, have you?"

Kurt glared at her. "I had to. You've been in and out for a couple of days. He'd whip my ass if I didn't."

Elle rolled her eyes but didn't give him a hard time. He wasn't far off. "That's okay. I'll call him tomorrow and let him know I'm fine. At least that way, I'll be the one to hear all about it instead of you."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, I'll owe you one."

Elle had the urge to smack him but refrained. She could already tell that she was going to need to call the nurse soon and didn't want to expedite it. Her voice still held her irritation. "That makes way more than one, but I'll let this slide. I was the one to get shot after all."

Her brother made a disgusted noise as he stood and grabbed his jacket. "You are such a putz." He then grinned at her because he knew she was in no condition to follow through with the look she was giving him. "Don't worry, I'll be back in the morning. I told my professors I would need a few days. Most of them are okay with me turning in my assignments online while I'm here."

She nodded at him as he started to walk out. He paused long enough to tell her he would let the nurse know she was awake before he took off. Once he was gone, she put her good arm over her eyes in a vain attempt to block out her confused thoughts. It had been great to see Kurt, even if it was brief, but that didn't stop the gaping hole in her heart from hurting nearly as bad as the one in her chest.

She was thankful that the nurse that came to check on her wasn't the prying type, because she didn't want to talk. She was doubly grateful when the woman gave her something for the pain, and she was out again before long.

* * *

Kurt was only able to stay in town until Elle was released. He had to get back, so he didn't fail the class that wouldn't let him turn in his work remotely. However, he did make Elle promise to keep him updated. Her response to his request was to grab him in the type of hug that would usually be embarrassing for her younger sibling. It said a lot about how worried he had been when he didn't push her away.

For the next two weeks, Elle had been instructed to get rest, but she couldn't sit in her apartment by herself. Being alone for too long left her mind open for memories to haunt her. She lost count of how many times she turned to say something to one of her friends that just wasn't there.

Even though she was on leave, she ended up down at the precinct every day. A few of her closer co-workers noticed that she wasn't quite the same and asked her about it, but she deflected with sarcasm and usually found somewhere else to be. She just couldn't settle.

After the first week, she ended up trying to exercise again just to stay busy, despite her doctor's warnings. She kept her left arm in a sling and compromised by not using it, though that still gave her doctor fits when he found out. She settled for jogging when he told her she could no longer do her other training until she was cleared.

Honestly, Elle almost wondered if the whole thing was some kind of strange delusion sometimes, but then she would go and look at the mark on her chest. It was faded to the point that it was difficult to tell what it might once have been, but it was still there. Even if her magic wasn't. She tried nearly every day, and nothing came.

With her state of mind being what it was, she was not entirely shocked to be pulled into her captain's office one day while she was visiting. He had her sit down and gave her a long look. "I don't know what's going on, but it's plain to see something is. I've heard all about it. John is ready to pull what little hair he has left out. So, I'll give you a choice."

He paused and pulled out a packet of paperwork that he passed over to her. "You can take the next six weeks for medical leave and get your head straight while you're at it, or I will be forced to put you on leave pending a psych eval. I know you're stubborn, but we can't have you out there unstable."

Elle wanted to get up and punch the man in the face, but she squashed the urge. It wasn't like he was doing this to hurt her. Besides, he did have a point. She was sure her restlessness was obvious to anyone that knew her at all. She finally pulled the packet to herself and started signing the papers. When she was done, she stood to leave, and her boss called out once more. "I don't want to see you back at the station until this up."

She paused and had to clench her jaw several times. Finally, she nodded before she pulled off her badge and unholstered her gun. She set them both on his desk with a thump. "Don't worry. I know how to get by. I'll be back in a few weeks."

He shook his head at her retreating form. She had always been gung ho, but since she had been shot, her snark had turned to anger. He didn't think it had anything to do with the shooting, but whatever it was, he hoped it got worked out soon. She was a good detective, and he hated seeing her gone.

**A/N: **I know this was a hard chapter, it was for me anyway, but I promise the next one will more than make up for it. I hope to have it out tomorrow and then it will just be the epilogue. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N1: **The soundtrack for the first part of this chapter is 'Homesick' by Dua Lipa. The second half is 'Evergreen' by Raign

**Chapter 25**

Elle's solution to her orders was to leave town entirely. That was how she found herself staying with her grandfather. She knew that being alone would be hard, but her captain had been right about one thing. She needed to figure out how to deal, or her life was going to be miserable. She hoped a few weeks in the relative silence of the boonies would be just what she needed.

Her grandfather was enough like her that they either got along really well, or they fought like cats and dogs. She was just grateful he didn't ask questions she wasn't ready to answer when she showed up and asked to stay while she was on leave.

She had been there for nearly a week and still hadn't figured out how to deal with any of her thoughts. It was not even noon yet, and she had managed to get away from her grandfather so she could think. He wouldn't expect her to be in the hayloft in the barn, though she wasn't sure he didn't know she was trying to hide. At least she was glad he understood enough to leave her to it.

It had taken some maneuvering for her to get herself up the ladder, but once she was up, she settled back against a bale that was falling apart and looked up at the ceiling. Her gaze was snagged by a hole in the roof that was big enough to let in a good amount of light. She could even see the blue sky beyond. She had the random thought that she should try and help while she was there if nothing else. It was evident that things were beginning to be too much for her Pops to handle by himself.

As she laid there and stared at the tiny splotch of blue that penetrated the darkness, she pulled out the one thing that was never far from her. She held it up against the backdrop of the sky and twirled the lock of hair. It was still so soft, and the feather was nearly iridescent in the bit of sunlight that touched it.

As she watched it spin, she just let herself feel, at least for that moment while she was alone. She was sure there was an ocean of tears behind her eyes, but she could not let them out. She was afraid if she did, then she would never stop crying.

Her attention was snagged when a light rain started to come in through the hole. Yep, she definitely needed to help fix that. Her thoughts about repairs trailed off as two birds flew in through the hole and up to a nest above her that she hadn't seen. She watched them with rapt attention as they shook off the water and then started grooming each other. As she watched them, all she could think about was Caius. He wasn't the only thing she missed about Paddra, but losing him left her feeling empty, not just hollowed. All she could do was pray that Etro allowed his crystal slumber to be peaceful. It was the least he deserved. She felt tears start to pool in her eyes and clenched her jaw as she blinked them back. She couldn't allow it, not even here.

She nearly jumped out her skin as her focus was shattered by a voice calling out from the entrance to the barn. "Elle, are you in here? Pops said he thought he saw you sneaking out here."

Somehow, she managed to pull herself back from that figurative ledge and kept her voice even as she called out. "I'm in the hayloft."

She heard a soft curse and shuffling as her brother made his way over and up the ladder. She managed to wipe the dampness from the corners of her eyes and sit up before he made it all the way to the top. As soon as his head popped over the edge, he was glaring at her. "How the hell did you get up here anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's not impossible to climb with one arm, I just had to take it slow."

He finished the climb and plopped down next to her with a frown. It was a few seconds before he figured out what he wanted to say, and Elle was in no hurry for him to get it out. The farm was a lot closer to where he was in school than Chicago, but she doubted his reasoning for missing class was trivial.

When he finally turned to her, his eyes were concerned. "Elle, what is going on? I know you were quiet in the hospital, but when I didn't hear from you for four days, I tried to call the precinct. I figured you were just bored and hanging out up there. Do you know what John told me?"

Elle sighed. She had no doubt her partner knew what the ultimatum had been, even if the rest of the guys were probably kept in the dark. "I'm sure he said something about a psych eval, right?"

Kurt gave her a look that clearly showed how aggravated he was. "Damn right. What the hell? Why did I have to hear about that from your partner? And why is it a problem in the first place? You never did let physical pain get to you, so you can't tell me it's just because you got shot. You never even cried when dad died. What has you so twisted?"

Elle didn't say anything right away. She wasn't sure what she could tell him, but she didn't want to lie to him. Finally, she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on her good arm over the top of them. She tilted her head slightly so she could look over at him. "You sure you want to know?"

Something in her voice had her brother's hackles raised. He gave her a hard look and lowered his voice. "Are you in some kind of trouble? What can I do to help?"

Elle chuckled at his assumption and shook her head. When he just glared at her, she shifted so she could lean against the bulk of the hay bale and look at him at the same time. It was several moments before she sighed and spoke. "I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me honestly, please."

His glare swiftly turned to a worried look. She didn't give him a chance to do more before she looked away and spoke. "This is hypothetical, but what if I met someone. Let's say he was everything I ever wanted in a man and was able to make me happy. Like really happy, but if I went with him, then I would never see you again." She paused and looked back at him before she continued. "What do you think of that?"

He rolled his eyes at her overdramatization. "I'd like to see a man that could handle you."

She smacked his arm, and he turned to see her frown. His eyes widened at the look she was giving him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She made a disgusted noise. "I wouldn't have asked you to tell me how you honestly feel otherwise."

His eyes widened, and he scooted closer. When his gaze turned curious, she looked away, and he gasped. "Are you in love!?"

She huffed and glared at him, though he wasn't fazed by it. He sat back in shock. "You are! What? When did this happen? How did I not know this?"

She growled at him. "Just answer the damn question."

By that point, the implications of what she might have meant finally hit him, and his excitement dimmed. "Did you meet someone that is like some foreign dignitary or something?"

When she sighed and glared again, he held up both hands. "Fine, fine. I get it." He then looked at her face carefully before he finally answered. "You know it has just been the two of us since mom died. Dad didn't really count after that, and you were everything for me for a long time. I would miss the hell out of you, but if I knew you would be happy, I would be okay with it." He then gave her a lopsided smile. "Though, if you're going to run off, I'd like to at least meet the guy first."

Elle chuckled, but somehow it turned into a strangled sob. Kurt's eyes got even wider then they had been, and he grabbed her in a hug. That was all it took for her dam to break. She couldn't hold in her tears, and for once allowed her brother to be the one to comfort her instead of the other way around.

He held her with a worried look as he let her get it all out. He had no idea what was going on, but his sister never cried. Ever. If he was honest with himself, this whole thing scared the hell out of him.

When her tears finally tapered off, he sat back and held her shoulders. His voice was soft. "What happened?"

She shook her head as she wiped away her tears and looked away with a grimace. Her teeth were clenched against the wrenching pain that still filled her, but she managed to speak. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore. He's gone, and I'll never see him again."

"Oh, Elle." Her brother's voice was soft as he pulled her closer once more. She didn't cry again, but she did let it go on. It helped at least a tiny bit to share that much at least, even if she couldn't tell him anything else.

She had closed her eyes and tried to get herself back under control. It was as she was struggling to find some semblance of calm, that her attention was grabbed by a flash of light. She sat back and looked over to where it had come from. Her eyes widened when she saw a soft golden glow coming from the lower floor of the barn. Her heart was in her throat as she started to crawl over to the edge of the loft to look down.

Kurt grabbed her arm before she could go far and gave her a scared look as he pulled her back. "What the hell is that?"

Elle could not seem to find the ability to speak. Her heart was still hammering as she pulled her arm from his grasp and stood. He joined her with a glare as they both walked to the edge and looked down. She nearly felt faint enough to drop when she looked down to see the last thing she expected, and the one thing she had most wished for.

She turned to her brother and grabbed his arms frantically. "Kurt, you know I love you, but this- I have to go."

His saucer-sized eyes looked back at her. "Is that- I mean, is that really what I think it is?"

Elle was so overwhelmed that she nearly laughed. "If you are asking if that is Etro's gate, then the answer is yes."

She immediately headed for the ladder, but Kurt grabbed her arm again. He was giving her an incredulous look. "You can't just say something like that and run off without an explanation! What- how? I can't even."

She was nearly frantic as she grabbed her brother's hand. "I don't have time to explain it all, but I can say that I walked away once. I can't do it again. I finally found a place that I belong. I thought it was right to come back here, but I've been nothing but miserable. I love you, but-"

He held up both hands. "Wait. Are you telling me you have gone through that gate once already?"

She made a frustrated noise at the delay but answered. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know this is sudden, but I don't want to miss this chance."

He looked in her eyes for several moments before he stepped toward the stairs. "Okay, fine. Let me go down first, so you don't fall, and for crying out loud, give me at least enough time to send a message to Pops. It will kill him if we both disappear without any clue what happened."

She froze as she realized what he was saying. He was already halfway down the ladder and looked up expectantly. "I thought you were in a hurry."

She looked down with shock. "I am. What are you talking about?"

He huffed and waved her down from the bottom. "I already told you. It's been me and you for years. If you're going to go on god knows what kind of adventure, I'm going with you." When Elle opened her mouth to protest, he shot her a glare. "Nuh-uh. Don't even bother."

She glared at him and hurried down the ladder as fast as she could. When they were both at the bottom, she grabbed his arm. "You can't throw your life away like this! You have college and your friends. You have a future here!"

He scoffed. "I have drinking buddies, and potential for a nice, long, boring career. No deal. I'm going, so quit arguing."

As aggravated as Elle was at her brother's stubborn streak setting in now of all times, she was a little glad that he wanted to go. That this happened when he was with her. Still, she was worried. "Fine, I won't argue, but I don't know if you will be allowed through it."

He gave her a sidelong look. "Why not, if you can?"

Both of their heads shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Edelweiss, you are being given a choice, though I cannot keep this open much longer. I see no reason why your brother could not attend as well if he is truly willing."

Elle turned to see a woman standing next to the gate. Something about her face was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She walked to the edge of the portal and gave the woman a curious glance. "Who are you?"

The woman gave her a soft smile as she reached out and put her hand on Elle's shoulder. "Do you not already know?"

Elle almost thought the woman looked like an older version of Yeul, but there was something else about her that was different. Some feeling that pulsed in her veins. It wasn't until she once again felt the tingle of her magic as it spread through her chest at the woman's touch that she understood. "Etro!"

The goddess smiled and nodded. By that point, Kurt stepped next them both and looked between them. He gave the goddess a wide-eyed stare. It was several seconds before he was able to speak. "I sent Pops a message. I told him we went on a trip, so not to worry. I also said we love him, and told him not to be concerned about us no matter what he hears."

Elle closed her eyes as a wave of emotion passed through her. She was excited and relieved that her brother could go and wanted to. She was also nervous about her return, but most of all, she was looking forward to seeing her friends again. She grabbed her brother's hand and stepped forward. She looked at the goddess once more and wondered briefly if there was more to her assumption about Yeul and the goddess than she thought.

It was at that point Etro smiled once again and spoke as if she could read Elle's mind. "Yes, there is a connection. I have you to thank for many things, including the fact that once she rejoined me, I have a much better understanding of the creatures created from my blood. Thank you."

Elle felt like someone had punched her as she realized that Etro probably meant that literally. She and Yeul were one now. It was a painful thought that the Seeress was already gone, but it didn't make her change her mind about going back. The goddess shook her head and stepped to the side, so the gate was clear. Her voice was not at all melancholy as she disappeared. "Have no fear that I did not have a full life. Thank you."

As she disappeared, Elle pulled her brother forward. She didn't want to miss this chance. She only paused for a moment at the edge of the light to look at him. He pulled on her hand. "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She chuckled at him before she dragged him with her into the golden light.

As soon as they were in the Historia Crux, Elle looked over at Kurt. He had let go of her hand and was floating there with his mouth gaping open. She chuckled but didn't say anything. It wasn't as though she handled it better the first time, especially since she didn't have any clue what it had been at the time.

When they flashed into Valhalla, Kurt yelled, but the pass through was too quick for Elle to even try to explain. He finally looked back at her after they were back in the Historia Crux. When he caught sight of her calm expression, he frowned. Though he wasn't given a chance to do much else before there was another flash, and they both landed awkwardly in the grass.

Kurt straightened and looked around in awe. There was no sign of any gate, but the rock walls around them looked familiar. He finally looked over to see that his sister had already gone a short distance away and was looking around. He jogged over to her and whispered. "Do you know where we are? I mean, it does remind me of the canyons on Gran Pulse, but otherwise, I'm clueless."

Elle turned back to him with a grin. "I know exactly where we are. Come with me. We can take the shortcut around the city."

Kurt shook his head when he had to jog once again to catch up to her. Even though he had known what they were doing, it really hadn't sunk in. The choice had been so quick that it was only as he felt the rock next to him that he was beginning to understand they were now in a whole new world. One without the life knew, but if his sister's enthusiasm was anything to go by, then it was one where they could be happy. He was glad to see her smiling again, at least.

She paused and grabbed his arm as he walked past her. She nodded her head. "This way."

She then pulled him into a narrow cleft in the rock that he would have missed if she hadn't pointed it out. They walked on in silence until they came above the rock, and he looked over with a gasp. Spread out below them was a city that shone in the midday light. There were thousands of people and squares with fountains. There was just too much to take in. His voice was reverent when he spoke. "Where is this?"

Elle smiled back at him. "That is the great city of Paddra, home to the Farseer tribe."

"Tribe?" He looked back down at the bustling city and shook his head. What a name for so many people. He didn't get a chance to do more as Elle had already taken off again. He jumped to follow her back down into the other side of the rock path.

They had not gone far when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a man's voice calling out sternly. "Halt! Why have you come this way?"

Kurt looked around his sister expecting some kind of soldier. What he found was a man that was now staring at Elle with awe. He was even further shocked when the man saluted his sister. "Emissary, you have returned!"

Elle grinned at him. "Baren, it is good to see you again!"

The man then grinned and gestured behind him. "Do you need an escort?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not like I could get lost. Besides, it's just you here. Don't abandon your post."

He saluted again before he laid his hand on her shoulder as she passed. Kurt was astonished when the man's voice lowered as he spoke. "The city will rejoice that you have returned."

Elle patted his arm, but couldn't manage to say anything in return. They were quickly back on their way. Kurt was shocked several more times when the same process happened at each checkpoint they passed. After the third time, he got closer and lowered his voice. "What the hell is going on here? I know you said you had been here once before, but this is nuts!"

She looked back over his shoulder with a chuckle. "Let's get into the compound, and then I can explain everything." She didn't give him a chance to argue before she turned and kept going. He frowned at her back and resolved to corner her at the first chance he got. This was even weirder than he expected.

When the siblings finally stepped out of the pass and into a bright courtyard, Elle froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but that didn't stop her from rushing over to throw her arms around a smiling Yeul. The girl hugged her back for several moments. When they finally parted, Elle put her hands on Yeul's shoulders and looked into her face. "You've grown. How long was I gone?"

Yeul's smile dimmed a little, but her voice still held joy. "A little more than a year. Though the important thing is that you have returned."

Elle sighed and squeezed Yeul's shoulders. "I can't say that I'm not glad I went home, but I am sorry that it was so long."

Her head jerked to the side when a male voice spoke. "You should be sorry. Yeul can say it's okay all day long, but for me, I'd say at least a whole night of drinking might make up for it. Maybe."

Kurt looked like he was about to interrupt, but Elle nearly jumped into Laer's opened arms. He pulled her close and whispered near her ear. "It wasn't the same without you."

After a few moments, Elle finally stepped away and eyed his outfit, including the blade by his side. Her eyes dimmed a little at what it meant, but she grinned at her friend. "Does this mean you finally decided to permanently take the Guardian position?"

Laer chuckled and shrugged. "It's kind of hard to be the Guardian when I have yet to beat the current one."

Elle felt her heart rip a little more at the reminder of the state of the current Guardian. At least until she caught Laer trying not to grin. Then she began to wonder if he wasn't talking about Caius after all. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She froze, and her eyes widened when another familiar voice spoke up behind her. "He means that there may come a day when he can best me, though that day is not yet, nor will it be any time soon."

Elle's heart had started an uneven rhythm as it tried to beat out of her chest. She would know that voice in her sleep, yet she was scared to turn and find that she was only imagining things. It wasn't until her brother smacked her arm several times in excitement that she was able to even think. Kurt's voice was low and held both awe and fear as he spoke in time to the hits. "Elle! That's Caius Freaking Ballad! What is going on here!?"

She ignored his request as she slowly turned. When she saw Caius standing, whole and not crystal, on the other side of the courtyard, her brain almost gave out on her, and her heart was long gone. She looked him up and down until her eyes came to rest on his. He had no expression, but he opened his arms slightly with his palms up. That was the only invitation she needed before she ran to him.

Kurt tried to grab for her, but was not nearly fast enough, though he did try to chase her as he called out. "Wait! That's Caius Ballad! He's too strong, he'll ki- uh… what?"

By the time Kurt trailed off, Elle had collided with Caius. He caught her in his embrace and practically lifted her from her feet as their lips found each other. Neither of them noticed the others coming up around them. Not even when Kurt turned to the other man his sister had first embraced. "What am I seeing? Is this real? What the hell?"

Laer chuckled at the younger male version of his best friend, but he didn't answer right away. Instead, he called out in a loud voice. "That's enough. Don't you know that stuff is supposed to wait? At least have enough decency to not do it in public."

Caius finally let her down, but Elle's eyes didn't leave his. She just made a gesture over her shoulder that had Laer chuckling again. Caius brushed her hair back from her face as he finally spoke to her. "I had faith that the Goddess would bring you back. I never doubted it."

Elle's heart clenched at his words, but he wasn't finished. He reached into a pouch on his side and brought something out. He took her hand and placed it gently in her palm before he looked in her eyes once again. She looked down to see a large purple bloom with a thick stem and gorgeous petals. It only took her a moment to realize what it might be. She looked back up in shock.

Caius cupped her cheek as their eyes met again. "I was a fool. I believed Praes' words when he told me he wasn't sure I would be able to choose correctly if I was forced to protect either you or Yeul. He was correct about that. I don't know if I would be able to choose at all. However, during the attack on the city, you showed me something I had not considered. I would never be faced with that choice because you would not need me to protect you. You would not be behind me, you would stand beside me."

He then cupped his other hand over hers. "Will you stand with me?"

Elle was frozen, but she didn't get a chance to respond. Kurt had finally had enough. Plus, he had figured out at least part of what was going on. He grabbed his sister's arm and turned her to face him. He was glaring at her. "Caius Ballad? You mean to tell me the man you asked me about, the one you found that made you happy, that you are in love with, and that might keep you from me forever, was Caius Ballad? Realy? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Caius' face lost all expression again as he finally took in the other male. It didn't take much effort to figure out who he was. Before he could say anything at all, Laer leaned into the shorter male and stage whispered. "That is her scary face. I would recommend running now. Even if you are her brother."

Both siblings looked at him with frowns. He laughed at the similarity between them. "Goodness, that is eerie. I'm not sure I've ever seen two siblings look so much alike."

Both Bachmans spoke at the same time. "No, we don't!"

Laer started laughing in earnest at that point. Elle rolled her eyes at his typical response before she turned back to Caius and grabbed Kurt's attention. She gave her brother a hard look before she gestured to Caius. "Kurt, I would like you to meet Paddra Ballad-Caius. The man I love and hope to spend the rest of my life with."

Kurt had been glaring before, but at her introduction, both men stared at her with open shock. She then smiled up at Caius as she gestured to her brother. "Caius, this is my brother Kurt. Though I suspect you already figured that out."

Caius looked torn for a moment. A significant part of his brain was still hung up on the part where she said she wanted to spend her life with him. Still, he knew he could not ignore her brother. He reached out a hand to the smaller man. Kurt eyed it for a moment before he finally took it and shook. Though he was still frowning. "I guess if my sister wants you, then I have nothing to add. Just know that if anything happens to her, I will find a way to hurt you."

Caius smiled at his bravado. Even though he was only a little taller than Elle, he showed the same attitude. The Guardian wondered if he had just as much potential. If so, then their city could be considered blessed. He didn't get to ask, as Laer had interrupted with a laugh. "I had wondered if you were as capable as your sister. If so, I would be happy to have you along with my hunting group."

At that point, Kurt looked up and shook his head with wide eyes. "Uh, I may believe I can do what is necessary if the need calls for it, but if you think I can kick ass like her, you have the wrong Bachman. That's all her. I'm the lover. She's the fighter."

It was Caius' turn to chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulder. "I am not sure Paddra is quite ready for the Bachman clan."

Elle looked up at him and rolled her eyes before she pushed his arm off her shoulder. He gave her a worried look as she glared up at him with narrowed eyes. "I may have said yes, but let me remind you that I still think you were an idiot. If you ever think about doing anything that stupid again, you can bet that I will kick your ass from here to Haerii and back again."

Kurt gave her an incredulous look, that got even more confused when Caius saluted his sister. "You have my word, on my honor, that I will only treat you with the respect you deserve as both the Emissary to the Goddess Etro, as well as the accomplished warrior you are. If I spend the rest of my many days working to prove my dedication, I will not count it as time wasted."

Caius then shocked them all when he pulled on her hand and placed his arm around her waist as he looked down into her eyes. "I never said it, but so there is no doubt. I love you too."

Kurt threw his hands up in the air at that before he turned away. "That's it. I've heard it all now. Not only does my heartless sister find love finally, but with the most unlikely person in any dimension." He then looked up into the sky, as though it would have the answers. "How did this happen? What did I agree to get myself into?"

Elle shook her head at his dramatics but didn't bother stopping him as he ranted away. Instead, she placed her good arm around Caius' waist and felt her heart fill to bursting as they both watched as a smiling Yeul approached her sibling.

He stopped in mid-sentence when the Seeress put a hand on his arm. He stared at her with only slightly less awe than he had Caius. Though Elle could see the slight dusting of pink in his cheeks as the young woman smiled up at him. "Perhaps it would be best if we all retire to the inner courtyard. I would love to hear how you came to be here as well. Plus, we have much to catch up on with Edelweiss."

Kurt took a step back with wide eyes at the girl's use of his sister's full name. He turned to face her, fully expecting her to go off on Yeul. He was further shocked when he just saw her roll her eyes before she answered. "That sounds like a good idea, but I thought we had agreed not to use that abomination?"

Yeul grinned at her as she answered. "But it is lovely. Perhaps we can compromise?"

It was at that point that Elle realized the girl was teasing her. She chuckled despite herself and pulled on Caius' arm. "Let's go. I want to know how you woke up, plus we still have so much that needs to be figured out."

Caius allowed her to pull him to follow the Seeress. The smile he gave her was warm and held all the care that he had kept hidden from her. "Do not forget that we have time now. The future is ours to carve."

Elle looked up at him with a smile. He was right. The future was now wide open, and they had a lifetime to make it what they wanted it to be. She held no illusions that this would be an easy path for them all to walk, but she also knew these people, they were all strong enough to make the most of it, hard times and all. With that thought, she followed Yeul, Laer, and Kurt into the depths of the Seeress' compound with plans already filling her head, and Caius by her side.

**A/N2: **Ahhh! So this is the last chapter except for the epilogue I have planned. I don't know that I'll get it out tomorrow, but it will be this weekend. I hope you all have enjoyed this tale as much as I have. It was super exciting for me to write. So, thank you all for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

With Elle back in Paddra, it did not take her long to fall into a pattern she was familiar with. Although it had a few tweaks thrown in for good measure. Kurt was not as happy when he found out there was no electricity and the things that went with it, but he didn't complain too much. He was usually kept busy with Yeul as she told him about the city and the political connections between the tribes. With him previously working on his law degree, that was the kind of stuff that was right up his alley. At least Elle was glad to see him settling in.

As for Elle, she had been able to heal her shoulder once they had time to think past the overwhelming fact that she was really back. None of her friends had been happy to hear what had happened, but they had all seen her in worse shape at least once, so they did not make a big deal out of it once they saw her healed.

They had only been there a week when a ceremony was held to officially make both Bachmans members of the Farseer tribe. It was nice for Elle to be able to walk anywhere she wanted without an official escort, though that didn't mean she was often alone. If it wasn't Yeul and Caius, then it was Kurt or Laer.

When she finally went back to training, Kurt had gone with her the first few times. Most notable was the first time that Caius and Yeul went as well. Everyone was excited to see the Guardian spar with the Emissary after so long. Even Yeul wanted to see, which was the only reason Caius had agreed.

Kurt nearly passed out as he watched his tiny sister run circles around Caius. Not that the Guardian wasn't fighting back. He did end up having to be pulled from the fence by Laer when Caius finally managed to knock Elle into the dirt. He had never wanted to punch a man more than he did at that moment, and he wasn't entirely sure which one of them he wanted to hit. However, the urge left as he watched Caius help his sister up, and they healed each other as they were both smiling. He shook his head and realized Elle was even crazier than he knew. More so now that she had powers to go with it.

After that, Kurt made sure he never watched her practice again. Not that he didn't already know that her career put her in danger in both worlds, and he wasn't the kind to try and stop her. Still, that didn't mean that he had to watch it.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly six months had passed before Elle and Caius finally had the ceremony to bind their lives to one another. Neither of them felt it was necessary, nor did they feel the need to have something big. However, this was something more than them both. It was the first time that anyone could remember a Guardian marrying. Add to that the fact that Elle was the Emissary, and there was no way they could do anything without the whole city wanting to be involved, which was why it had taken so long to plan.

Elle was touched that Yeul wanted to personally be involved. The Seeress ensured that everything would be perfect. Even Kurt and Laer were involved. The latter of which came after a long conversation she had with him. He admitted to being a little hurt, but more than that, he refused to allow anything to come between their friendship and just wanted her to be happy. It didn't make things perfect between them, but it was the first step on the long road to becoming the kind of friends that last a lifetime.

When it was all said and done, Elle agreed to wear a dress for the ceremony, but she still sported her beads and feathers instead of jeweled combs. The process was unlike anything Elle had ever seen before, but it wasn't complicated. Both she and Caius had to walk down a path together to reach the Seeress. In this, she was not just their friend, but also the highest authority in the city, and would officiate the ceremony.

When they got to her, they both knelt with heads down in a gesture of shared fealty. When she acknowledged them, they stood and faced her. She gave them both vows for them agree to that bound them both to each other and the city. Once that was done, they both turned to face the gathered people. It had been held in the same city square that Yeul used to complete her addresses during festivals, so a large portion of the population was gathered. They all cheered as the couple walked back out into the chaos the audience had become.

The rest of the day and into the night was spent in festivities. It was like a festival day minus the extra traders. There were even many stalls set up that served food and drink just for the city to celebrate. Elle laughed when she wondered if this was how royalty felt when they got married.

The only snag in Elle's enjoyment of the day came right before they were getting ready to head back. She and Caius were sharing an evening meal with their closest friends when their group was approached by a young woman that Elle had hoped not to see again for some time.

Raine curtsied to Yeul before she turned directly to Caius and Elle. She dipped her head to them both before she spoke. "Please do not fear that I am here to cause any problems. I am aware of how my behavior in the past might make you think that would be the case. Instead, I would like to extend my congratulations and thank you both for showing me what I should be striving for instead."

Caius and Elle shared a confused look before they both turned to the girl again. Raine shook her head at the expression and smiled. "You have both endured much to get to this point, but your faith and love for each other have never wavered. How can anyone see it and not think of striving to find someone so dedicated? I know that I may have been blinded by my own wants in the past, but please do not be concerned for the future. It is clear to me and many others that the two of you are ushering in a new era for Paddra. My wish is for it to be long and prosperous." Raine didn't give them a chance to gather their wits before she curtsied again, and turned to leave.

Yeul smiled over at the new couple when the girl left. "Etro does indeed work in ways we cannot all understand, but I am glad that she brought you here. I will also share the wish for your union to grant the rest of the city the eyes to see beyond the present and into the future."

Elle felt a chill go down her spine at Yeul's words despite how moved she was by them. Luckily, she was able to brush it off, and their group quickly got lost in the festivities.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Elle and Caius were finally given a chance to be alone. Laer had taken over as Yeul's guard for the night. That way, the couple would not be disturbed unless it was dire. It was the best they could hope for given their positions.

They had been together many times over the last several months, as Elle had taken to sleeping in Caius' room with him. However, this night was special and was treated as such. As soon as they were alone, Caius had lifted Elle from her feet and taken her to the bed. He was gentle as he undressed her, at least at first. As much as she was also aware of the difference in their status now that they were wed, which did strange things to her heart any time she thought about it, that did not keep her from getting lost in his touch before long.

They both soon became a tangle of teeth and hands, of moans and whispered words of affection. Gentle was something that could find no space between them as they got lost in each other as the night waned.

It wasn't until after the second time they had culminated together that they finally settled into each other's arms. Elle knew sleep would not be long in coming, but as Caius ghosted purple petals against her skin, she was reminded of something she wanted to ask about. She turned, so they were facing and gave him a smirk.

Her voice held a note of teasing as she plucked the flower from his hands and looked at it with slight awe before she looked up into his eyes. "Do you know what I was told today?"

He chuckled as he took the flower back from her and placed it behind her ear before he kissed her forehead. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

She rolled her eyes at his smirk before she raised a brow. "I was told that the flower you gave me when I first arrived was not the first one you gathered. Not even the second or third."

Caius' eyes widened slightly before he shook his head. "No, it was not." When it looked like Elle was about to speak again, he laid his finger on her lips softly. His smile softened as he continued. "You deserve the best of everything I can give you. Ours will be a life of hardships and dedication, but in this, I refused to allow anything but the best."

Elle pushed his hand back as her eyes flitted across his face. She wanted to remember this moment forever. "You went out within days of waking, and again every time the one you held faded until I returned."

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek as he nodded. "I knew you would come back to me. Even if I was unsure of your reaction to me with how things were left. I still held onto the faith that you meant what you said when you left. That your heart would never crave another." He gently kissed her before he continued. "There is no room for any others within mine, so it was a simple thing for me to prove it when you came back to me."

Elle pulled herself up so that she was leaning over him. She looked down, and Caius marveled at the open affection that shined from her eyes as she smiled. "Oh, you have, many times over, but I won't complain if you want to prove it again."

He chuckled at the flash of need in her eyes, but neither of them needed more words to express themselves as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down into another kiss. This was but the first of many nights they would have together, and they both knew it, but that did not dim the fire between them as they got lost once more.

* * *

This day was a day of mourning for all of Paddra. They had lost their Seeress once again, though it was far from unexpected. She had lived much longer than any of them expected, only passing away in her forty-third year. The procession that carried her body up to the plateau was somber and consisted of her family and Guardians only. Though the rest of the city trailed behind as well.

It was a long day as the gathered people watched as Yeul's body was consigned to the flames that would usher her into the unseen realm. The only thing that made it bearable for Elle was the fact that she carried within her a memory of a smiling goddess that gave her thanks. She clung to that memory to keep the tears at bay as she stood stiffly between Caius and Kurt.

Her brother had no qualms about crying. I had only been two years after they arrived that it was announced that he and Yeul would marry. That took the city by storm even more so than her marriage to Caius had. Even dignitaries from the surrounding villages had been invited for their union.

They made a good team too. Yeul might have had the personality to lead the people, even from a young age, but with Kurt by her side, things really flourished. He was able to both draft and thoroughly vet any treaties or other trade agreements before they were signed off on. Over the years, he came to be as widely accepted and respected as his wife.

Their daughter stood next to him with a pained expression but dry eyes. She was more like her aunt than either of her parents cared for, but Elle had taken her under her wing as soon as she was old enough to want to learn to fight. The teenager still had issues, but not nearly as many as she would have had if she had not been who she was.

It was after nightfall when the group returned to the compound they all shared as home. It was quiet until they got back. Syhra, Yeul's daughter, left them as soon as they were back. When Kurt looked like he wanted to follow, Elle stopped him. Her voice was low when she spoke. "Let her be alone for tonight. She won't cry in front of you."

Kurt shook his head at his sister before he ran his hand down his face. "I suppose you would know."

Elle didn't let the tone of his voice bother her. She knew he was grieving. "I'm more worried about you. How are you holding up?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes again as he looked over to his sister and her husband as they both gave him looks filled with concern. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to lead this city by myself until you can find the next Seeress? How can I even begin to handle it when you finally do? What if-" He cut himself off as he looked back at Caius. Years ago, Elle had made him promise not to mention the history they knew from the game. It was irrelevant now and could do more harm than good. Still, he lowered his voice even further and spoke what was on his mind.

"What if the girl is her, again? Looking like her, having her soul, and yet not. How can I function with that?" Elle finally moved to hug her younger brother, though most would not know that by seeing them now. Since she was a l'cie, Elle had not aged the same.

Her voice was as low as his as she tried to find the words to make this easier for him. "I know this is hard, but I don't think her reincarnation is anything you will have to worry about. Don't forget what we saw when we first came. Yeul will not be stuck in the unseen realm anymore. At least not in the same way."

Kurt jerked back and stared at her with wide eyes. It did not take him long to figure out what she meant. "Etro! She had to have been from the future of this world!"

Elle nodded. "Don't forget that you are the beloved of a goddess."

Kurt's face fell to deep grief once more, but his voice was hopeful as he grabbed his sister. "Do you think I'll see her again? That I might be able to at least spend time with her again before I'm forced to move on?"

Elle patted his arm. She wanted to blindly reassure him, but couldn't be untruthful. "I don't know. All I do know is that she looked happy when we saw her. I can't believe that she would have looked the same without your influence. No matter how this turns out, I doubt you will be lonely for eternity. I don't think she was."

He sighed as he nodded. "I guess all I can do is hope."

Elle looked over the slight wrinkles her brother's face had gathered over the years, and the grey in his hair as she sighed. She pushed down thoughts of losing him as well before she hugged him once more. "I thought we learned a long time ago to never give up hope."

She felt her own tears gathering in the corner of her eyes at his wet chuckle. It was the saddest thing she had ever heard, but at least she knew he would eventually be alright. He finally gave her one more squeeze before he let go and nodded to Caius. "Thank you both for always being there. Though I think I need some time too."

Elle gave him an understanding look before he walked off. Once he was gone, she found herself in Caius' arms with her face buried in his chest. He held her while she finally cried. He was the one person she felt okay showing this side to.

When she finally stepped back, He brushed her hair back and looked down with sad eyes. She knew he had to be hurting too. Yeul was their charge, but she had been part of Caius' life since she was born. Elle tried to give him a smile, but it fell flat. His gaze turned resigned at the sight of it. His voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear him. "We will outlast them all, but we made a promise to keep going. No matter how much it hurts, we will prevail. Together if nothing else."

Elle swallowed hard at his words. They were exactly what she had been thinking but hadn't wanted to speak. She laid her head on his chest once again, but her tears were nowhere to be seen that time. "I know. But we both vowed to protect them all. We'll find a way."

They both stood there like that for several minutes as they wondered how the rest of their lives would play out. Both knowing that they might have to depart soon to find the next Seeress, but neither realizing the changes that were happening around them that night. The subtle differences in every member of their tribe.

It wouldn't be for a few days after the funeral that the compound would become flooded with many people, some old, some young, but all claiming to have seen the same vision of the future. It was several more days of the same thing that they began to realize, perhaps Yeul's joining with Etro had more of an effect than they realized. Perhaps when she had said she understood humanity better, it was not just her husband she was thinking of. Perhaps, just maybe, she had seen the toll left on those that had to watch her human part leave Gran Pulse and the pain it left behind. And just maybe that knowledge allowed her to see that sharing that burden was a better way.

Hope flared in those left behind that this change might mean the beginning of a whole new era for Paddra. One where the Seeress no longer had to face an early death. One where the burden was shared and the tribe was still protected. Safe under the watchful eye of the Goddess Etro and those that had sworn to always protect her. Their hope grew every day that maybe, even long-distant future disasters might be changed with time and the gift of the Goddess to the Farseer tribe. But that was something that only time would tell.

**A/N: **And so it has ended. I know the last half of this was bittersweet, but as hard as it was to see, I hope this outlined how things became better in the long run. They may have to deal with loss, but they all know it won't be permanent. Also, for any wondering, the last half takes place 25 years after Elle and Kurt returned to Paddra. This was both wonderful and difficult for me. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as have. Also, I have decided to write a sequel for this, eventually. It will take place during the events in the first game, so expect to see many familiar faces. It may a little while before I can start on it, but I hope it will be just as wonderful as this was. Thank you for sharing your time with me!


End file.
